Tome I : Les chaudrons sont jaunes
by Piriluri
Summary: Alors qu'elle était destinée à vivre une vie tout à fait banale, Norah Knightley apprend, suite à un tragique accident, qu'elle est une sorcière. Suite à ça, son monde on ne peut plus normal est bouleversé. ( Année 1991 )
1. Prologue

Les Matthews et les Knightley étaient deux couples qui se connaissaient depuis un bout de temps. Ils habitaient l'un à côté de l'autre,dans un quartier paisible qui se nommait Yellow Wood, dans la petite ville de Weybrige. Depuis cinq ans pour les Matthews et depuis trois ans pour les Knightley.

Mr et Mrs Matthews étaient deux personnes en apparence tout à fait normal, malgré leurs incroyable richesse, et leurs très probable sang aristocrate. Quant aux Knightley, eux, ils vivaient de manière très modeste dans un petit appartement, à côté du manoir de leur amis. Malgré leur différence sociale visible, les deux couples s'entendaient à merveille.

Mr Matthews tenait une entreprise d'édition, au centre de Londres, avec un nom peu connu. Il était assez grand, touchant facilement les un mètre quatre vingt dix, et avait une carrure plutôt svelte. Son visage creusé et perpétuellement souriant soulignait ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Il était toujours vêtu de costards, même chez lui, comme si c'était une habitude. Sa femme était plus petite que lui, mais arrivait sans soucis à mettre en valeurs les courbes de son corps avec des robes cintrées sur sa taille. Elle était écrivain, mais peu de gens de son entourage avait eu la chance de lire ses œuvres, comme si elle cherchait à cacher ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce jeune couple d'une trentaine d'années avaient tout l'air de mannequins. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient, sans aucun soucis. Le couple avait déjà deux enfants, un garçon de trois ans nommé Aaron, et une petite fille d'un an qui s'appelait Abigail. Comme leurs parents, les deux enfants avaient des caractéristiques avantageuses, et la petite fille héritait déjà du sourire à pommettes de son père.

A côté de cette petite famille presque parfaite, il y avait les Knightley. Mr Knightley était un homme de taille moyenne, et plutôt fin. Il portait des lunettes de vue, et travaillait en tant que professeur dans un lycée. Toujours souriant, et toujours prêt à aider son prochain, c'était un homme qui incarnait la bonté et la gentillesse. Sa femme, une blonde aux yeux orangés lui ressemblait beaucoup moralement. Elle travaillait à mi-temps dans un magasin de vêtement, en tant que conseillère, mais était en congé actuellement depuis un an, se remettant de sa grossesse. Elle était plutôt petite en taille, et n'avait pas réellement de forme. Son visage restait enfantin, comme si les années ne passaient pas sur elle. Eux aussi avait une petite fille qui allait bientôt avoir un an, du nom de Norah. Elle avait les cheveux cendrés, et des yeux d'une étrange couleur rosâtre.

Les deux couples passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre, et jamais ils ne se disputaient. Mrs Knightley avait même été choisie pour être la marraine d'Abigail, qu'elle chouchoutait déjà. Et entre eux, il n'y avait aucun secret.

En effet, les Matthews étaient un peu spéciaux, tout comme leurs enfants. Les quatre possédaient des pouvoirs magiques, qui faisaient d'eux des sorciers. C'était tout naturellement que Mr et Mrs Knightley l'avait appris et accepté, trouvant cela fascinant. Ils avaient cependant gardé le secret pour les autres voisins, sachant que quelques personnes étaient encore assez vieux jeu. Souvent, lors de leurs soirées, les Matthews ne se gênaient pas pour utiliser leurs baguettes devant leurs amis, ce qui leur faisait un petit spectacle hors du commun des mortels.

* * *

Ce jour-là était un jour plus que banal pour les Knightley. Mr Knightley partit tôt au travail, laissant sa femme avec sa fille seules à la maison. La petite Norah était déjà curieuse de tout, et assez silencieuse. Parfois, le couple ne l'entendait même pas durant la nuit et cela les inquiétaient quelque peu, mais ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Les Knightley étaient très attentionnés envers leur fille, qu'ils considéraient comme un trésor. En sortant de chez lui, Mr Knightley croisa son ami, Mr Matthews qui avait l'air ravi, comme si on lui avait appris une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Bonjour, Julian ! S'enquit l'homme en fermant la porte de son immeuble, comment vas-tu en cette agréable journée ?

L'homme aux cheveux bruns, plaqué sur un seul côté regarda son ami par dessus la clôture qui séparait leurs deux habitations.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, Peter, répondit Julian avec un énorme sourire qui découvrait ses dents parfaitement alignées.

L'homme aurait voulu expliquer à son homologue la cause de sa bonne humeur, mais il se disait que c'était inutile au final, Peter Knightley ne connaissait pas assez bien le monde des sorciers. Il entra dans son Aston Martin et partit jusqu'à son travail. Peter, quand à lui, fit un dernier signe à son ami, avant de prendre sa petite voiture familial, et de se dirigea vers son lycée.

La journée fut plutôt banal, et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer plusieurs groupes de personnes vêtue de manière plutôt singulière. De longues capes noires, parfois même des longues robes qui traînaient sur le sol. Cependant Mr Knightley avait décidé de ne pas y faire attention, peut-être était-ce une nouvelle mode ? Un nouveau moyen de se protéger du froid glacial de cette fin d'Octobre.

A la fin de sa journée, il rentra plutôt rapidement, ayant envie de profiter de sa femme et surtout de sa fille qui venait de fêter ses un an. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient invités les Matthews qui paraissaient avoir envie de leur dire absolument quelque chose. Mrs Matthews laissa Abigail dans le parc avec Norah, pour qu'elles jouent à deux et alla dans le salon, tout sourire.  
Ellie Knightley servit à tout le monde un verre de cidre, et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de son mari. Aaron était assis à côté, et jouait avec une petite voiture, sous l'œil avisée de sa mère, Lyäna.  
Julian et Lyäna avait tout les deux le visage très souriant, comme si leur sourire ne s'enlevait pas de leurs lèvres. Peter entama en premier la conversation, racontant un détail marquant de sa journée.

\- J'ai été surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui portait une sorte de cape noir, aujourd'hui.

Sa femme acquiesça, elle en avait aussi aperçu en allant faire les courses.

Lyäna regarda brièvement Julian, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le jeune couple.

\- Ce n'est pas anodin, il s'est passé quelque chose de merveilleux aujourd'hui.

Julian fronça légèrement le visage, se demandant comment il pourrait expliquer cela à de simple Moldus.

\- Le plus puissant Mage Noir de tout les temps a été vaincu , continua Lyäna, comme si elle se fichait de savoir si ses interlocuteurs comprendrait ou pas.

\- Un mage noir ? Demanda Peter, légèrement surpris.

\- C'est un très puissant sorcier, qui a tué énormément de personnes, autant de sorciers que de mol-, hm, personnes dépourvus de magie, reprit Julian. Il a imposé un véritable règne de terreur, et c'est enfin fini !

Ellie et Peter se jetèrent un regard furtif, n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Je vois.. finit par murmurer Ellie, légèrement inquiète tout de même.

\- Tout le monde dans le monde magique fête sa disparition donc, rajouta Lyäna sans cesser de sourire.

Les deux amants dépourvus de magie se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Ils étaient vraiment déconnectés de ce genre de chose, puisque qu'après tout cela ne les concernait pas directement. Julian les fixa, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Il entama une autre conversation, et laissa la soirée se dérouler comme cela. Loin des préoccupations des Knightley, partout dans le monde des sorciers, beaucoup levèrent leurs verres en remerciant Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu.

* * *

Quatre années paisibles s'écoulèrent. Ellie tomba de nouveau enceinte en Février, et accoucha d'un petit garçon nommé Elyjah le 28 Novembre 1985. Norah et Abigail avaient toutes les deux cinq ans maintenant, et passaient tout leurs temps ensemble. Aaron, lui, en avait sept, et préférait être seul dans sa chambre, à s'entraîner aux échecs. Il ne supportait pas Norah, qui était selon lui bien trop capricieuse.

Ellie et Peter avaient décidé de cacher l'existence de la magie et tout ce monde qui leur était méconnu à leurs enfants, et avaient donc demandés à leurs amis d'éviter de pratiquer la magie devant eux. Norah et Elyjah étaient normaux, des « Moldus » tout comme leurs parents, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'imaginent que la vie était simple ou fantastique, qu'ils pouvaient tout avoir d'un coup de baguette magique, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Lyäna et Julian comprirent et acceptèrent le choix de leurs amis, ne pratiquant plus que la magie qu'entre eux. Aaron et Abigail étaient déjà destinés à devenir de grands sorciers, ils le savaient.

C'était le 31 Décembre, en début de soirée. Norah, Ellie et Elyjah étaient chez les Matthews pour le réveillon. Mr Knightley, qui avait pris un petit boulot en plus pour les vacances de Noël, travaillait de nuit, et avait dit qu'il serait présent peu après minuit. Les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde mangeait beaucoup et avec appétit . Mr Matthews avait passé la journée à préparer le repas, avec l'aide de son fils et de sa fille, tandis que Mrs Matthews avait dressé la table. Ils ne s'étaient pas embêté et avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de simple. Mais seule Norah paraissait perturbée.

Elle ne souriait pas, et avait le regard perdu dans le vide, regardant chaque minute la grande porte d'entrée. Quand elle se retrouvait seule avec Abigail, elle ne jouait pas, et se contenter de fixer le vide, la bouche entrouverte. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, son visage juvénile se décomposer de plus en plus. Mrs Knightley commençait à s'inquiéter, mais mit ça sur le coup de la fatigue.

« BONNE ANNEE 1986 ! »

Dans la rue, on entendit des feux d'artifices et des pétards. Une année complète s'était écoulée. Les Knightley et les Matthews se couvrirent d'embrassades, content de pouvoir passer une autre année ensemble. Mais la jeune Norah paraissait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, et même quand Aaron la dévisagea longuement, elle ne répondit rien. Abigail lui prit doucement la main, et afficha un sourire.

\- ça va ?

\- .. Papa.. Papa... articula d'une voix plaintive la jeune fille aux cheveux cendrés.

Ellie entendit la plainte de sa fille, s'approcha d'elle pour venir lui caresser la joue, essayant de la rassurer. Norah posa sa petite main sur la manche de sa mère, et serra le tissu.

\- Papa va bientôt arriver, ma chérie.

\- Non.. Papa.. Papa..

La fillette eut un haut le cœur, et regarda soudain sa mère, effarée, lâchant la prise qu'elle exercer sur le tissu en satin d'Ellie. Au même moment, le téléphone de Mrs Knightley retentit. A cette heure ci, cela devait sûrement être sa mère, une vieille femme rondelette, qui l'appelait pour les vœux. Ellie jeta un coup d'œil à Lyäna, et alla décrocher.

Son visage se décomposa peu à peu, pour devenir aussi livide que celui de sa fille. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de raccrocher. Les Matthews froncèrent le visage, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- C'est Peter.. arriva en à articuler Ellie, il.. il a eu un accident...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, la jeune femme blonde ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle déglutit bruyamment, avant d'attraper son manteau posé sur le canapé.

\- Je .. je vais y aller, prenez soin de Norah ! Et allez vérifier que Ely' dort bien !

Mr Matthews attrapa aussi son manteau, et prit ses clé de voiture.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Il faisait entièrement confiance à sa femme pour qu'elle gère les trois enfants, qui n'allaient de toute manière pas tarder à aller se coucher. Elyjah quand à lui, était déjà dans la chambre d'enfant des Matthews.

Dès qu'ils furent parti, Mrs Matthews ordonna à Aaron d'aller se coucher, et demander à Abigail d'aller dans sa chambre avec Norah, tandis qu'elle allait vérifier qu'Elyjah dormait bien.

La brunette ne lâcha pas la main de son amie, sentant qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elles montèrent au dernier étage, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de cette dernière, qui était comme une chambre de princesse, avec meubles antique, et lit à baldaquin.

Norah, sans dire un mot, alla s'asseoir sur le lit, regardant toujours dans le vide. Abigail sortit deux petites robes de nuit, et en passa une à son amie.

\- Ça va aller.. Change toi.

La brunette parlait de manière autoritaire, mais c'était dans sa nature. Norah retira doucement sa petite robe, et enfila la robe de nuit violette qu'elle lui avait tendu. Elle se mit dans les grosses couettes, suivit de près par Abigail, mais contrairement à son amie d'enfance, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Des images sombres défilaient dans sa tête. Un loup se trouvait sur la route, assis patiemment sur le bord de la route. Les voitures passaient, rapidement. Le loup bougeait. Ses yeux d'un noir profond ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Un autre flash. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Une voiture partie dans le fossé. Le loup continuait de regarder ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de se tourner vers la forêt. Le corps gisait sur le bitume.

Norah ne cessa de bouger de toute la nuit, qui lui paraissait vraiment trop longue. Elle gémissait, tremblait, suffoquait. Tout son corps lui paraissait vraiment trop lourd. Son front était couvert de sueur. Elle se tournait et retournait, suffoquant encore et toujours, en continuant de voir les mêmes image défiler dans sa tête.

« Hey, Norah ! »

La voix claire et aiguë d'Abigail Matthews la sortit de sa stupeur. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, mais il devait être cinq ou six heures du matin. Norah se redressa doucement, respirant à grosse bouffées.

\- T'as pas arrêter de bouger cette nuit, No'.. se plaignit la petite brune.

Son amie ne répondit pas, fixant le bout du lit, comme si elle se remettait de ses émotions. Puis, soudainement, elle se leva, sortit du lit, et se précipita jusque dans le salon, où Mrs Matthews était assise sur le canapé, se tortillant les doigts, seule.

Ni son mari, ni Mrs Knightley n'étaient rentrés.

Quand la femme entendit Norah descendre, elle se tourna vers elle, et prit soudain une expression triste. Ses yeux étaient rougie et enflés, et ses joues encore trempés de larmes.

Elle le savait.

Norah s'approcha doucement d'elle, sentant tout ses sens s'affoler. Elle le savait.

\- Oh, Norah.. Je suis désolée..

La fillette déglutit, attendant la suite.

\- Ton père.. ton père est parti au paradis cette nuit.. balbutia Lyäna, en n'ayant aucune idée de comment annoncer ça à un enfant.

Norah la regarda longuement, plongeant ses yeux rosés dans les siens.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par dire.

Ignorant l'expression interloquée de Mrs Matthews, Norah quitta la pièce pour aller pleurer la mort de son père, seule.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les cloches de l'église du village sonnèrent gravement. Quelques personnes habillées de noires s'y approchèrent, pour un dernier hommage à Peter Knightley. Des collègues de ce dernier, des amis de longues dates, ses deux frères, son père et sa mère, les parents de sa femme, Ellie, Norah et les Matthews, qui avaient l'impression que leur petite vie parfaite venait de s'écrouler. Aaron, d'habitude, n'aurait pas hésité à embêter Norah, à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais ce jour-là, il se contenta simplement de la regarder de loin, une expression attristée sur le visage. La fillette ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas. Elle regardait les gens la saluait un par un, sans même broncher, ou sans même daigner leur répondre. Abigail , du haut de ses cinq ans, comprenait la situation, et tentait de rassurer son amie au mieux. Sans succès.

La fillette au cheveux beige aperçu une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans cette foule de personne. Grande, svelte, elle portait une robe cintrée, et ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en un chignon strict. Elle n'alla voir personne, et se contenta de regarder le cercueil avec un air triste, avant de tourner les talons. Une seconde plus tard, elle semblait avoir disparue.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa ensuite vers sa mère, qui avait terriblement besoin de réconfort. Réconfort que sa fille, à cinq ans, ne pouvait pas lui donner.

La journée était triste et affligeante, malgré que le soleil d'hiver tapait. Mrs Matthews avait préparé les amuses-bouches pour les invités à la fin de la cérémonie, ne désirant pas que son amie s'embête avec tout cela. Les Matthews ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider Lyäna, sa souffrance était trop grande.

Les mois passèrent lentement, et devenait de plus en plus dur pour les Knightley. Mrs Knightley devait gérer Norah et Elyjah, qui avait à peine quelques mois, seule. Quand ses enfants étaient couchés, elle pleurait longuement dans sa chambre, se rendant compte du vide que c'était. Elle avait perdu son mari. Peter avait eu un accident de voiture en roulant légèrement trop vite, et avait perdu la vie sur le coup. Parfois, elle le maudissait. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner, elle et ses deux enfants ? Gérer les dépenses devenaient de plus en plus complexes, et les aides familiales qu'elle avait reçu commençait à ne plus suffire. La jeune femme commença à enchaîner les boulots et missions qu'elle trouvait, pour tenter de garder sa famille sur une bonne voie. Et pendant ce temps, Norah et Elyjah restaient chez leurs voisins, où ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps.

Pour les cinq ans de Norah, les parents d'Abigail lui avaient payé des cours de violon, tandis que Abi suivait ceux de piano. Souvent, après l'école, elles allaient à deux à leurs cours, et la fillette aux cheveux bruns essayait toujours de faire sourire son amie. Mais rien n'y faisait, Norah s'était enfermé dans un mutisme dont elle semblait ne pas vouloir sortir. Plus aucun sourire ne s'affichait sur son visage juvénile. Ses fossettes ne se creusaient plus, ses joues colorés de taches de rousseur ne rougissaient plus. C'était comme si son âme l'avait quitté. Elle avait beau être très jeune, elle avait très bien comprit ce qu'il se passait. Chaque jour paraissait interminable, Norah voyait que sa mère avait de plus en plus de soucis, mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Et chaque jour, Ellie se réveillait en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas élever ses enfants seule, et avait encore l'espoir que son mari rentre le soir, avant le dîner. Elle mit un bout de temps avant de préparer uniquement pour trois, et non pas pour quatre.

Norah paraissait de plus en plus nonchalante. Ses notes baissaient, elle faisait exprès de rester tard à ses cours, pour s'entraîner. Abigail l'accompagnait toujours au piano, leurs deux âmes s'accrochaient pour improviser totalement une douce, lente et profonde musique. Parfois, leurs voix cristallines s'élevaient au dessus des instruments, et chacune regardait leur doigts posés sur les touches, ou les cordes, et paraissait seule, alors qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Aaron, le fils aîné, continuait à taquiner Norah, comme s'il désirait revoir son sourire, ou rien qu'une expression sur son visage. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait droit qu'à un « Lâche-moi, Aaron », ou du déni.

Et la famille Knightley resta meurtrie, malgré les années qui passèrent peu à peu.


	2. Que la magie soit !

Norah avait eu dix ans. Sa dernière année d'école primaire touchait à son terme. Chaque jour était identique, depuis le 1er janvier d'il y a cinq ans . Chaque matin le soleil se levait sur l'immeuble en brique blanche et sur le grand manoir qui dominait le paysage campagnard à ses côtés. Les journées passaient, interminable pour Mrs Knightley, malgré que le temps avait commencé à effacer ses profondes blessures.

* * *

Ce matin-là, la fillette se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures. C'était son dernier jour d'école, aujourd'hui, et sa mère tenait à ce qu'elle y aille. Doucement, Norah sortit de son lit, puis de sa chambre, et alla saluer sa mère qui s'occupait de préparer des œufs brouillés, et ensuite son frère, qui était à présent âgé de cinq ans. Elyjah Knightley était une véritable boule d'énergie, et n'arrêtait pas de sauter et crier partout. Il avait des cheveux châtain, et quelques taches de rousseur, mais pas autant que sa sœur aînée, dont les joues et le nez était couvert de tâches.

\- Ely', calme toi mon cœur, s'il te plaît, répéta Mrs Knightley, pour la troisième fois ce matin.

Le petit garçon en guise de réponse, leva les bras et se jeta sur le canapé en riant. Norah l'enlaça rapidement, avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Bien-sûr, viens m'aider à mettre la table.

Depuis la disparition du père de Norah, cette dernière, qui avait compris que sa mère ne pourrait pas tout faire toute seule, avait commencé à l'aider au niveau de la cuisine et du ménage. Elle espérait tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et libérée d'un poids.

Ellie avait beaucoup pris sur elle depuis ces cinq années. Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver un job, en tant qu'agent d'entretien, et s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'accabler sur son sort toute sa vie. Surtout qu'Elyjah, lui, été trop jeune pour comprendre, et que, même si le manque du père se faisait ressentir, Ellie et Norah devait faire comme si tout était normal, pour ne pas le brusquer. La fillette aux cheveux clairs alla mettre la table, comme par automatisme. Souvent, elle endossait le rôle du père auprès de son petit frère. Protectrice, attentionnée, elle était présente pour lui, car elle savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle et sa mère.

A peine fut elle installée à table pour commencer son petit déjeuner, que quelqu'un sonna à l'interphone. Ellie qui n'était pas encore attablée, alla ouvrir, et quelques minutes plus tard, une fillette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu océan était dans l'appartement. Abigail venait d'avoir onze ans, et était une des plus jolies fillettes de son village. Grande, fine, elle portait toujours des vêtements à dentelles, et paraissait se tenir comme une princesse. En même temps, elle avait reçu l'éducation adéquate : ses parents richissimes habitaient dans le manoir d'à côté, avec le grand frère d'Abigail.

La fillette était déjà coiffée, ses jolies bouclettes décorées d'un joli nœud bleu en satin, pour rappeler le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle regarda longuement Norah, avant de froncer le visage, et de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, une habitude chez elle.

\- No'.. Pourquoi tu es encore en pyjama ?  
Cette dernière leva ses yeux rosés vers son amie, la bouche pleine de bacon. En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules, et continua de manger, s'en fichant de l'air supérieur qu'Abigail avait pris.

\- Abigail, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Ellie à l'adresse de la petite fille

\- Non merci, Ellie, refusa poliment cette dernière. Je pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher, ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard le dernier jour.

Ellie lui fit un sourire, avant de lui tapoter la tête avec douceur. Elle s'approcha de Norah, et posa une de ses fines mains sur son épaule.

\- Dépêche toi. Tu as entendu ton amie ?

Un grognement échappa des lèvres de Norah, et elle finit par se lever. Après être passée rapidement à la salle de bain, et après avoir revêtu son uniforme scolaire, composé d'une blouse bleu clair, d'une jupe plissé grise, et s'être attaché ses longs cheveux châtain, elle se mit en route avec son amie, pas spécialement satisfaite.

L'école avait préparé une kermesse, en l'occasion de ce dernier jour avant les vacances, et Norah, contrairement à Abigail, n'était vraiment pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec l'ambiance « école », et ce jour spécial n'était, qu'à ses yeux, une perte de temps.

Les fillettes étaient sur la route pour aller à leurs école. Abigail, comme à son habitude, affichait son sourire resplendissait. Elle était contente de pouvoir passer cette dernière journée avec son amie de toujours. Norah, quand à elle, était toujours perdue dans ses pensées sans queue ni tête, et son regard semblait perdu le long de la rue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Norah.. Tu sais où tu vas aller, l'année prochaine ?

\- Au collège de banlieue, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux poudrés, normal, non ?

Elle leva la tête vers son amie, comme si elle attendait une réponse. La mère de Norah était incapable de payer une grande école, ou quoique ce soit, et la jeune fille devait se contenter d'une scolarité simple, dans une école moyenne.

\- Je vois, soupira Abigail, légèrement déçue

-Et toi ?

Abigail s'arrêta. En effet, elle savait où elle allait se retrouver l'année prochaine, mais ne pouvait pas le dire à son amie. Ses parents l'avaient mise en garde à propos de ça. Norah ne devait pas connaître sa véritable identité, selon les souhaits de sa mère.

\- Une école, en Écosse. J'y serais en internat, et je reviendrais uniquement pour les vacances, finit-elle par dire, tout en recommençant à avancer.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça, comme si cela était normal, qu'elle le savait. Elle s'y attendait, visiblement. Pourquoi Abigail se serait empêché une scolarité d'exception pour elle ?  
\- Ouais , je vois. Dans la même école que ton frère , non ?

\- C'est ça.

Abigail esquissa un faible sourire, cela la rendait malade de savoir qu'elle allait devoir se séparer de son amie, avec qui elle passait tout son temps depuis leurs naissances.

\- Pas d'bol. Il est chiant, déclara Norah, désinvolte

La brunette ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que son grand frère et elle ne pouvait pas se blairer. Aaron ne supportait pas les manières de Norah, à toujours être blasée et désagréable, pour qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, et Norah ne supportait pas que Aaron lui reprochait tout cela alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant gâté pourri, qui, selon elle, n'avait jamais rien connu dans sa vie.

La fillette avait toujours voulu faire quelque chose de spécial, et avait beaucoup d'ambition. Cependant, son contexte familial l'empêchait, ne serait-ce que d'oser penser faire de grandes études. Alors, elle se contentait d'aider sa mère comme elle pouvait. Mais Norah s'était promise d'essayer de gagner un peu d'argent lors des prochaines vacances, quand elle serait rentrée au collège. Elle avait atteint un bon niveau en violon, et se disait qu'elle pouvait sûrement faire part de ses talents dans des galas, ou autres.

* * *

Les deux amies se rapprochèrent de l'école, où l'ambiance était à la rigolade et à l'amusement. La température s'était réchauffée, et même l'uniforme semblait moins morose qu'habituellement. D'excitation, Abigail tapa dans ses mains , tandis que, à ses côtés, Norah la suivait, en laissant son regard parcourir la cour qui était décorée pour l'occasion. Entre pêche au canards, tombola, jeux de boules à lancer, l'école ne ressemblait plus du tout à une école ordinaire.

\- Oh mon dieu, je veux tout faire, s'exclama Abigail, enthousiaste, regarde ! On peut même gagner des choses !

Norah regarda les différents lots, qu'elle jugea comme des bricoles : des jouets en plastique, des kits élastiques et barrettes, des petites voitures, ou des « pâtes à prout ». Rien de bien utile, en somme. La fillette se demandait pourquoi elle perdait son temps ici, alors qu'elle était à peine arrivée.

L'enseignante des jeunes filles les attendaient devant leurs classes, avec les autres élèves. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds toujours attaché en chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles. C'était une très belle femme, très compréhensive, malgré qu'elle fut un peu strict. L'enseignante, qui se nommait Mrs Forester, appréciait beaucoup les deux fillettes, mais avait tendance à les séparer en cours, car elles étaient incapable de se concentrer à deux.

\- Ah, enfin vous voilà ! Dit Mrs Forester, sous un ton faussement sévère

Les autres élèves se retournèrent pour voir les deux amies, puis, comme à leurs habitude, se remit à les ignorer. Trois garçons un peu simplet, et d'apparence graisseuse se chuchotèrent des choses en regardant Norah, qui avait toujours cette expression méchante sur le visage. Mrs Forester tapa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de ses élèves :

\- Bien, vous tous. Vous avez toute la journée de libre. Ce midi, nous mangeons des frites et des burger (son sourire s'élargit en voyant l'intérêt que les enfants lui portaient ). La journée termine à quinze heures. J'ai été très heureuse de passer cette journée avec vous, et j'espère vous revoir un jour.

Elle semblait émue de devoir se séparer de cette classe, parfois turbulente. Norah se demandait si elle faisait le même discours à chaque fois, mais la laissa parler.

\- Vous êtes des personnes brillantes, vous êtes destinés à faire de grandes choses, j'en suis certaine. N'hésitez pas à reprendre contact avec moi, quand vous voulez, je serais ravie de discuter avec vous et de votre parcours. Et sur ces mots.. bonne journée !

Les élèves la remercièrent en cœur, puis partirent dans tout les sens, hâte de pouvoir profiter de cette journée de détente et de divertissement. Abigail s'apprêtait à partir vers un des stands, mais Norah lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille.. ailleurs ? Quelque part de plus calme ?

La brunette la regarda longuement, elle connaissait son amie, et savait qu'elle supportait moyennement les endroits fréquentés et bruyant. En plus, contrairement à elle, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Comme tu veux, No'.. répondit-elle, déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser comme les autres

Abigail était la petite favorite de l'école. Belle, intelligente, studieuse, tout le monde l'admirait et l'aimait. Elle était un parfait modèle, personne ne semblait la détester, et tout le monde l'écoutait toujours. Elle avait d'ailleurs été élue déléguée tout le long de sa scolarité. C'était quelqu'un d'investi, de courageux, d'appliqué, et surtout de sociable. Tout le contraire de Norah, qui était plutôt introverti. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais elle jugeait les gens de son âge comme stupide, et parfois, ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. La fillette avait grandi beaucoup trop vite, et parfois oubliait qu'à, à peine dix ans, elle devait s'amuser, et justement être « stupide ».

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers un escalier à l'extérieur, qui menait à un palier, qui lui même donnait sur quelques salles de classe. Abigail alla regarder les gens qui s'amusaient du haut de l'étage, tandis que Norah alla s'asseoir sur les marches, accaparée par ses pensées. La brune soupira bruyamment, et passa sa main dans ses boucles anglaises, qui ondulés comme ça naturellement.

\- Norah.. murmura Abigail, je vais te manquer ?

Cette dernière leva la tête vers son amie, et arqua un sourcil, presque par habitude.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, No'. J'aime pas.

Norah essaya de reprendre sa tête neutre, et lâcha un soupir.

\- Évidemment que tu vas me manquer. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, qui n'était réservé qu'à son amie d'enfance. Abigail fit une mine boudeuse, mais ne put s'empêcher de se retenir de sourire. Elle se précipita sur Norah et la serra dans ses bras, contente qu'elle soit un peu sincère envers elle. La fillette aux cheveux beige se laissa faire, ce petit sourire toujours dessiné aux coins de ses lèvres.

Des rires se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et des pas précipités s'approchèrent de leurs cachette de fortune. Abigail se redressa brusquement, en même temps que son acolyte, presque par réflexe. Les trois garçons grassouillets de la classe des deux jeunes filles arrivèrent, et se mirent devant elles, près de la rambarde, sans les remarquer. Ils avaient volés quelques bricoles, et se montrait avec enthousiasme leurs trouvailles.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à choper, Josh ! S'exclama le premier garçon grassouillet, avec des petits yeux porcins.

Le dénommé Josh acquiesça vivement, un sourire débile sur le visage, avant de sortir une petite voiture télécommandé.

\- Tss, j'ai réussi à prendre ça, moi !

Le dernier garçon, le plus gras des trois, fixa longuement la voiture avant de lever la tête vers son compagnon, son visage bouffi parsemé de plaque rouge du à la chaleur.

\- Mais, Josh.. sans la télécommande, ça sert à rien.

\- Tais-toi,Clayton.

C'est à ce moment là, que le premier garçon tourna la tête et aperçu les deux jeunes filles. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines et graisseuse.

\- Hey, Abigail, on t'as apporté un truc.

Il s'approcha de la brunette et lui tendit un petit porte clé avec une peluche. La fillette le regarda longuement, avant d'arquer un sourcil et de soupirer.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce que tu as volé, Sonny. Tu ferais mieux de le rendre.

Sonny replia sa main dodue sur le porte clé, et fronça légèrement son gros visage tout en laissant son regard se diriger vers l'autre petite fille.

\- Alors, Norah, toujours dans la misère ? Ma mère a vu ta mère la dernière fois, elle avait un énorme trou dans son gilet, ah ah !

Lui et ses copains éclatèrent de rire. La fillette serra les poings, elle avait horreur qu'on lui parle comme cela. Si il avait vécu ne serait ce que le quart de ce qu'elle avait vécu, il serait incapable de dire ça. Abigail fronça le visage, prête à prendre la défense de sa camarade. Mais Norah ne bougeait pas, continuant de le fixer de ses yeux d'une couleur rosacé. Les garçons continuèrent de glousser, et l'un deux s'adossa contre la rambarde, sans quitter des yeux les deux jeunes filles.

Depuis son entrée en école primaire, Norah était la victime favorite. Elle ne parlait que très peu, et restait toujours dans son coin. De plus, son visage éternellement froncé et sa façon de parler amer et méchante n'arrangeait rien. Son monde ne se constituait pas de paillettes, de papillons et de princesses, contrairement aux autres petites filles de son âge. Et, en étant différente, elle ne se faisait pas accepter, malgré tout les efforts de son amie. Cependant, elle avait toujours eu une sorte de chance, et jamais, jamais elle n'était rentrée avec de trop gros dégâts physiques chez elle.

\- En même temps, pas étonnant, continua Clayton sans cesser de rire, ton père t'as _abandonné_ , toi et ta famille. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il vous as laissé plein de dettes impayables.

La fillette se redressa d'un coup, le visage plissé par la rage. S'il osait encore une fois parler de son père, elle lui en ferait voir de toute les couleurs.

\- Il ne m'a pas abandonné, abruti, répliqua Norah, il est..

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en parler. Après tout, elle se souvenait avec exactitude du moment où elle avait appris sa mort. Ses ressentis, son appréhension, et ses images, qui ne cessaient de l'hanter encore maintenant. C'était comme si elle était là, avec lui, et qu'elle avait vécu aussi cet accident. Abigail la fixa, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Norah..

La gorge de la jeune fille était serrée, et elle baissa la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- T'es trop ridicule, tu vas aller pleurer à ta môman ? Renchérit Sonny, fier de l'effet qu'il faisait sur sa camarade de classe

Cette dernière redressa la tête, et lui fit face. Elle serra si fort ses poings, qu'elle sentit son bras se propulser en avant, et atterrir tout droit dans la mâchoire de ce dernier, qui tituba sous le choc.

\- Ose encore une fois me critiquer, ou dire quelque chose sur ma famille, et je te promets que je te met la tête dans le mur, menaça Norah, d'une voix forte.

Mais la situation était risible. En effet, la fillette, au milieu de ces trois grands garçons forts, ressemblait à une brindille, cassable à tout instant. Abigail s'était redressée, prête à prendre sa défense si jamais ça dégénérait, même si elle n'aimait pas se battre. Josh et Clayton attrapèrent les bras fins de Norah pour l'immobiliser, tandis que Sonny restait accroché à la rambarde, mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Ses petits yeux porcins ne cessait de fixer la fillette, un petit sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

\- Sonny, je te promet, si tu fais quoique ce soit à Norah, je vais tout de suite avertir Mrs Forester ! S'exclama Abigail, impuissante face à la situation

Norah essaya de se débattre longuement, mais les deux garçons étaient trop fort pour elle. Sonny continua de la fixer, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui faire, avant de faire un signe de tête à ses compères pour qu'il la lâche. Malgré ses airs de gros dur, il avait peur de l'autorité mature des adultes. Abigail attrapa le poignet de Norah, et se précipita vers un coin tranquille de la cour, en jetant un regard noir aux trois garçons qui ne cessaient de s'esclaffer.

\- No', ça va ? Demanda Abigail, en regardant les poignets rougis de son amie

Mais la fillette ne répondit pas, et continuait de fixer le groupe de garçon qui s'étaient approché de la rambarde, lui lançant des insultes à distance. Norah ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment là : qu'ils tombent de l'étage. Ses yeux en amande étaient rivés vers le petit muret en brique qui servait de protection pour empêcher qui que ce soit de tomber de ce palier. Elle sentit une grosse bourrasque de vent sur elle, faisant tomber une des poubelles derrière les deux amies. Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage, elle voulait qu'ils tombent, qu'ils se fassent mal.

Soudain, la rambarde explosa, dans un fracas assourdissant, comme par magie. Norah sursauta, en voyant deux des trois garçons tomber sur le sol comme des poupées de chiffons, en même temps que des débris de la rambarde. Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle était persuadé d'avoir fait ça, tandis que des élèves et des professeurs estomaqués s'approchaient des deux garçons agonisant sur le sol, qui avaient sûrement quelques membres cassés. Le dernier Josh, regardait la scène abasourdi, terrifié. Par chance, ils n'avaient fait qu'une chute de quelques mètres.

Abigail ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda longuement son amie, puis l'endroit où il y avait la rambarde en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Comment était-ce possible ?

Un énorme brouhaha se faisait entendre du milieu de la cour, là où Sonny et Clayton étaient tombés. Les professeurs faisaient reculer les élèves, tandis que certains regardaient l'emplacement de la rambarde, et essayaient de comprendre comment ça avait pu exploser comme cela, avec une expression ahurie.

L'ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagné des parents des deux enfants, certains inquiets, et d'autres très en colère contre la sécurité de l'école. Mais personne n'avait d'explications plausible à l'explosion mystérieuse de la rambarde.

L'administration de l'école, jaugeant que le lieu n'était peut-être plus sûr et devait être vérifié, renvoya tout les écoliers chez eux. L'ambiance joviale s'était très vite dégradée. Mrs Forester et les autres professeurs avaient donc pensé qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à la kermesse maintenant, en précisant bien aux enfants hébétés que leurs camarades n'avaient rien de grave.

Après un long trajet où elle n'avait fait que parler, Abigail salua son amie, dès qu'elles furent arrivés devant chez elles.

\- Si jamais ça va pas, tu viens, d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Norah, sans grande envie, préferant rester seule.

La brunette la regarda rentrer dans son appartement, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son amie de toujours n'avait pas pu faire cela, c'était impossible ? Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, pour en parler rapidement à sa mère, qui était surprise de la voir rentrer si tôt.

* * *

Norah, quand à elle, alla directement dans sa chambre. Son petit frère était à la maternelle, et sa mère travaillait. Elle se mit sur son lit, et regarda par la fenêtre totalement perdue. Pourquoi était-elle persuadée que c'était elle qui avait fait ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que des choses bizarres comme celle-ci lui arrivaient. La dernière fois, après s'être réveillée d'un de ses habituels cauchemars, elle s'était levé pour allumer toute les lumière de sa chambre. Mais en retournant dans son lit, toujours tendue et terrifiée, toutes ses ampoules avaient explosées en même temps.

Une autre fois, alors qu'elle était chez les Matthews, et qu'elle mourrait de soif, elle avait vu une petite bouteille d'eau rouler vers elle sur le plan de travail. Simple coïncidence, pensait-elle, encore maintenant.

Encore une autre fois, quand elle était toute petite, avant la mort de son père, elle se rappelait que son père avait essayé de l'habiller d'une robe rose saumon à froufrou, et que la robe, qu'elle trouvait hideuse, s'était mise à brûler dans les mains de son père. Il ne resta plus que le col.

Mais tout cela n'était que des coïncidences, une successions d'hasards, malgré que Norah n'avait jamais trouvé d'explications logique à tout cela.

* * *

Au soir, Mrs Knightley, Norah et Elyjah alla manger chez leurs amis. Norah ne mentionnait plus cette histoire, et malgré les regards insistants d'Abigail, elle n'en parla plus non plus. Aaron, qui avait presque treize ans, dévisageait les deux jeunes filles, en comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

La soirée se déroula normalement, malgré les disputes d'Aaron et Norah, sur des sujets stupides et dépourvus de sens. Les deux gamins ne se supportaient pas,c'était un fait, et le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à retourner dans sa chambre, pour terminer ses devoirs de maison.

Bientôt les sujets dérivèrent vers les vacances qui approchaient à grands pas, et le projet des deux familles pour ces vacances. Toutes deux étaient d'accord pour se dire qu'elles allaient préparer l'entrée au collège d'Abigail et Norah avaient beaucoup d'attention.


	3. La lettre

**C** **hapitre 3:** **L** _ **a**_ **L** _ **ettre**_

\- Et moi, je te répète que ce n'est _**pas**_ possible !

\- Je t'assure que si, je l'ai vu !

\- Comment une Moldue comme elle pourrait .. Enfin, c'est une Moldue quoi !

\- Et alors ?! Ce ne serait pas la première à venir d'une famille de Moldus !

\- Ça suffit vous deux !

La voix de Mrs Matthews résonna entre ses deux enfants, qui se disputaient dans le salon. Elle posa trois tasses de thé sur la petite table, et s'installa en soupirant. Depuis le début des vacances, qui étaient déjà bien entamées, un mois venait de s'écouler depuis la mésaventure de l'école, mais depuis chez les Matthews, les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de ça. Aaron, l'aîné, qui, dans un mois, allait avoir treize ans, s'installa sur le canapé en face de sa mère en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa touffe brune.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. C'était sûrement toi, Ab'. Cette fille est dénuée de tout talents..

\- Aaron ! Interrompit Mrs Matthews qui en avait assez des disputes entre son aîné et la fille de sa meilleure amie.

Abigail , la cadette, prit à son tour une tasse et s'installa à côté de sa mère.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois que ce n'était pas moi. Norah était énervée, ça expliquerait cela..

Aaron claqua sa langue contre son palet, décidément il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, cette fille était juste une simple gamine dépourvue de toutes capacités. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit une sorcière. Lyäna Matthews prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Dans tout les cas, si elle est une sorcière, elle devrait bientôt recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, non ?

Abigail afficha un sourire, s'imaginant déjà être dans cette grande école de sorcellerie avec sa meilleure amie.

\- J'espère tellement que ce serait le cas ! Au moins, on serait pas séparées !

Le brun arqua un sourcil face à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur. Il pensait dur comme fer que l'explosion mystérieuse de la rambarde, à l'école des jeunes filles n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Norah puisse être quelqu'un comme eux.

\- Puis, tu pense pas qu'elle aurait montré ses « talents » avant ?! Qu'on l'aurait aperçu avant ? s'encquerit le jeune homme, presque indigné

\- On n'a peut être pas fait attention ! Riposta Abigail, en terminant sa tasse.

Lyäna soupira, avant de sortir sa baguette et de tapoter la table, laissant les tasses vides se ranger d'elles-même.

\- Écoutez, commença la mère de famille en regardant ses enfants, je suis sûre, enfin.. je _**pense**_ que Norah pourrait éventuellement être une sorcière. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, j'ai un doute. Vous vous souvenez, quand.. quand son père est mort.. ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, regardant leur mère en attendant la suite. Abigail ne se rappelait plus de grand chose, mais pour Aaron, les souvenirs étaient encore clairs. Il se rappelait encore, avec exactitude de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée.

\- Eh bien, continua Lyäna, quand elle est descendue, ce matin-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle le savait déjà. Enfin.. J'étais troublée, mais.. Je pense que.. soit c'était juste une intuition, soit elle a vraiment du sang de sorcière en elle.

\- C'était une intuition, dit Aaron, en croisant les bras et en se mettant au fond de son siège, c'est une Moldue. Ses parents sont Moldus, ses grands-parents le sont.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, interrompit la petite Abigail en fronçant le visage, ce ne serait pas la première sorcière à venir d'une famille Moldue. Puis qui te dit que ses arrières grands-parents n'ont pas de sang sorcier ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi, répondit Aaron en se levant, arrête de te faire des films, Abi.

\- Hé !

Abigail se leva à son tour, et posa une main sur sa hanche, en mettant ses épaules en arrière, prenant son air important. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que son frère parle comme ça de sa meilleure amie. Mrs Matthews soupira, et se leva à son tour, avant de tapoter la tête de son fils.

\- Va terminer tes devoirs, Aaron.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir et quitta la pièce, laissant la mère et la fille seules.

\- Tu me crois, hein maman ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix la brunette

Lyäna s'accroupissa légèrement pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille.

\- Evidemment. Mais on verra si c'est vrai ou pas. Tu sais comment est Ellie à ce sujet ? Elle a peur, et je ne peux pas juste débarquer chez elle en disant « Hey, Ellie ! Ta fille est une sorcière, elle va devoir partir à l'autre bout de la Grande Bretagne ! », tu comprends ?

Abigail acquiesça, puis se pinça doucement la lèvre.

\- C'est depuis que tu lui as parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui, ça non ?

\- Disons que c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, et dont ils ont peur. Elle est toute seule, et je comprend qu'elle veut protéger ses enfants. Je ferais la même chose à sa place.

La fillette lui adressa un petit sourire en guise de réponse. Lyäna lui embrassa le front, et se redressa, en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire, d'accord ? Laisse leur du temps, ils auront beaucoup de choses à assimiler, si jamais nos pressentiments se révèlent vrais.

Abigail hocha de nouveau la tête, et laissa sa mère travailler. La petite brune sortit de chez elle pour aller voir son amie de toujours, et passer un peu de temps avec elle, profitant de leurs vacances.

* * *

Norah s'était plus ou moins remise de l'épisode de la barrière. Elle passait ses journées dans son appartement, à surveiller son petit frère. Sa mère travaillait toute la journée, et les Matthews aussi, donc la fillette était obligée de s'en occuper. Et pendant que ce dernier gribouillait devant les dessins animés, elle s'entraînait au violon. En quelques années, elle s'était énormément améliorée. Elle pouvait à présent jouer presque n'importe quoi, et avait une préférence pour tout ce qui était classique, et dramatique.

Ce jour-là, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux beige en une queue de cheval haute, à cause de la chaleur. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur fin, et un short, et laissait sa main guider l'archet à sa guise, en jetant parfois un coup d'œil à son frère. Quand elle entendit sonner, la fillette se leva de son siège, posa l'archet dessus, et laissa le violon sur la chaise, aussi.

Norah alla ouvrir, et ne fut pas surprise de voir que c'était Abigail, ses cheveux bruns attaché en deux couettes rapides, et portant une petite robe en dentelle, qui lui allait à ravir. Elle lui adressa un sourire, que Norah lui rendit timidement. La brunette essaya d'oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère auparavant, et entra dans la pièce principale de l'appartement de son amie, embrassant avec tendresse Elyjah, qui était venu lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Tu veux sortir ? Questionna Abigail à l'adresse de son amie, on pourrait aller au parc de jeux, en face.

La fillette haussa les épaules, et alla ranger son instrument, avant d'enfiler des chaussures et d'aider Elyjah à mettre les siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans ce petit parc, désert à cette période de l'année. Beaucoup de personnes de leurs âges étaient partis en vacances, ou étaient à Londres pour s'occuper de leurs affaires scolaires.

Elyjah se précipita vers les jeux, et monta sur le toboggan, tandis que les deux fillettes le surveillèrent en allant s'asseoir sur les balançoires en face.

\- Tu as déjà été cherché tes affaires scolaires ? Demanda Abigail avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, et espérait toujours que Norah lui dise « Hé, en fait, j'ai reçu une lettre.. et je vais à Poudlard ! » , mais elle savait qu'il y avait quatre-vingt pour cent de chance pour que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Hm, ouais, j'ai été acheté l'uniforme hier.. Il est pas très beau tu sais. Genre, tout gris, répondit Norah, sans quitter des yeux son frère, et toi ?

\- J'y vais la semaine prochaine, normalement, répondit Amy sans cesser de sourire.

Norah hocha doucement la tête, en se disant qu'elle s'y prenait sûrement à la dernière minute. Mais bon, après tout, elle savait qu'elle partirait assez loin, et peut-être que dans un collège privée, c'était différent.

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à dix huit heure passés. Les trois enfants rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, mais Norah et Elyjah repartirent chez les Matthews avec leur mère pour manger un barbecue. La soirée se déroula normalement, et personne ne mentionna la potentielle vraie nature de la fillette aux cheveux cendrés.

Quelques jours plus tard, un samedi matin, des hululements de hiboux se faisaient entendre dans le petit quartier paisible du village où se trouvait les Knightleys et les Matthews.

Soudain un cri perçant se fit entendre dans le grand manoir aux briques blanches des Matthews.

Courant partout dans le rez-de-chaussé en criant de joie, la lettre dans sa main, toujours en pyjama, Abigail Matthews venait de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, qui ferait d'elle une véritable sorcière.

Ses parents et son frère descendirent, éveillés par le cri que la fillette avait poussé.

\- Abigail , ne crie pas aussi fort... marmonna Mr Matthews, encore endormi.

\- JE L'AI EUUUUUU ! S'écria Abigail en brandissant la lettre devant les nez de ses parents, JE VAIS A POUDLAAAAAAARD !

Elle sautilla sur place, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant son frère.

\- Oh, Aaron, il y a la tienne aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui tendit la lettre que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Mrs Matthews leur souria, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et d'embrasser la joue de son mari.

\- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Abigail continuait de sauter sur place, en ouvrant sa lettre, avant de s'arrêter brusquemment, et de regarder dans le vide.

– Norah.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, pour aller voir sa meilleure amie, sous le regard éberlué de son père et son frère.

Comme à son habitude, Norah s'était levé à neuf heures pour s'occuper de donner le petit-déjeuner de son frère. Elle avait remarqué une présence inhabituelle de hiboux devant sa maison, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Après tout, ce quartier était tellement calme que les animaux sauvages s'en servaient peut-être pour échapper à la pollution et aux chasseurs. Elle s'habilla rapidement et alla chercher le courrier au rez-de-chaussé. Elle croisa Mrs Peteers, la gérante de l'immeuble qui la salua d'un grand sourire. C'était une vieille femme aigrie, qui ne tenait plus vraiment droit, et qui avait le visage toujours plissé, comme si elle venait de suçoter un citron. Mrs Peteers aimait beaucoup Norah, et lui donnait souvent des gâteaux et autres friandises. Elle avait été très compréhensive quand Mr Knightley avait été tué dans son accident de voiture, et n'hésitait pas à proposait son aide à Mrs Knightley, qui refusait à chaque fois. A vrai dire, les Knightleys n'aimaient pas beaucoup demander de l'aide à leur entourage.

Norah ouvrit la porte de la boite aux lettres cabossées, et en sortit quelques lettres. Une lettre de la banque, une lettre qui venait de ses grands parents, une publicité pour des voitures, et une lettre à son nom. La fillette ouvrit grand les yeux, en se demandant qui pouvait l'écrire. Sa connaissance la plus proche était Abigail, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, ni de personnes qui pourraient lui envoyer des lettres. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'abonnement à quoique ce soit, et en général ne recevait jamais rien.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'erreur sur cette enveloppe jauni.

Ms Norah Knightley

résidence Daisies

8 ,Yellow Wood

Appartement n°32

Weybridge

Surrey

Son nom était inscrit en italique, d'une encre verte émeraude. Elle se pinça les lèvres en soupesant enveloppe, qui était lourde et épaisse. La fillette la retourna doucement, tremblante, et pu voir un sceau de cire rouge frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent, entourant la lettre « P ».

\- Qu'est-ce que.. ?

Norah fronça le visage, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce sceau. Mais où est-ce qu'elle l'avait aperçu auparavant ? Doucement, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle rentra chez elle, la lettre toujours dans sa main gauche. Elle avait comme une sorte de pressentiment rien qu'en regardant le parchemin jauni et l'écriture manuscrite de l'enveloppe. La jeune fille posa les autres lettres sur la table, et s'installa à cette dernière, fixant la lettre longuement.

Puis, doucement, les mains brulant d'excitation à l'idée d'ouvrir cette lettre qui semblait mystérieuse et dont l'expéditeur était inconnu, elle déchira doucement le sceau pour découvrir le contenu de cette lettre.

 **BOUM ! BOUM !**

Norah sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci. Elle laissa lettre à peine ouverte sur la table, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour aller ouvrir.


	4. La grande révelation

\- Norah !

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte, que Abigail lui sauta au cou. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit, et ses joues étaient couverte d'une couleur rosés, du à la chaleur et le fait que, visiblement, elle avait couru pour arriver jusqu'à chez sa camarade.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici, Abi ? Tu es même pas habillée...

\- C'est pas grave, détails, détails !

La jeune fille paraissait être remonté comme une horloge à coucou. Elle semblait pouvoir exploser à tout instant. Abigail essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et entra dans la pièce à vivre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les lettres posées sur la table, et se précipita sur celle-ci pour voir si ses estimations étaient juste. Quand son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe de parchemin jaunie à moitié ouverte, elle ouvrit grand la bouche, et se retint de pousser un cri immense. Alors que Norah s'approchait d'elle sans trop comprendre, elle attrapa la lettre, puis leva les yeux vers Norah, avant de regarder de nouveau la lettre, et fixer une nouvelle fois son amie. La fillette sautillait sur place, et gardait la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de fantastique.

\- Quoi ? Finit par demander la violoniste sans comprendre la réaction de son interlocutrice.

\- OH... MON... DIEU...

Elle poussa un cri de joie, et prit Norah dans ses bras, sans cesser de sautiller.

-J'avais raison ! Tu es une sorcière, Norah !

Cette dernière la regarda longuement, sans rien dire, aucune expression ne traversant son visage juvénile. Elle pensait ne pas avoir bien entendu.

\- Pardon ?

-Tu es.. une sorcière ! Comme moi ! Et Aaron ! Et mes parents !

Abigail avait tellement de choses à lui raconter, qu'elle ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer. Elle ne cessait de sauter sur place, espérant que Norah s'enthousiasme aussi pour ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, voir même de sa vie.

\- Je pense que.. tu manque de sommeil, Abigail, marmonna Norah, sans comprendre le baratin de son amie.

\- Mais non, rho !

La brunette chercha un moyen simple de lui expliquer, en fronçant le visage.

\- Tu es quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs spéciaux, commença Abigail, en commençant à se sentir perdue, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui en avait jamais entendu parler. Sinon tu n'aurais pas reçu la lettre... Oh ! La lettre !

Son visage s'illumina, et elle tendit la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée à sa camarade, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Norah était sceptique face à la réaction d'Abigail, mais reprit l'enveloppe, et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait.

 _ **COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_  
 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Ms Knightley,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Ms Knightley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Le visage de la fillette se décomposa. Une école de sorcier ? Un hibou ? Un tas de questions explosèrent dans sa tête en même temps, qu'elle ne sut pas quoi dire face à l'enthousiasme apparement justifiée de son amie.

\- C'est là que.. tu devais aller ? C'est l'école.. « spéciale » de ton frère et toi ? Questionna d'une petite voix Norah

\- Oui, c'est ça ! C'est super, tu t'imagine même pas ! On va peut-être se retrouver dans la même maison !

\- Hein ?

Le cerveau de Norah s'était déconnecté, et répétait inlassablement le même refrain « tu es une sorcière, hibou, sorcière,Poudlard,magie, abracadabra, PFIOU ! ». Sans rien dire, elle partit s'asseoir sur son canapé, gardant la lettre dans les mains. Abigail la rejoignit et la fixa, attendant qu'elle pose des questions.

-Ma mère le sait ? Et ça va coûter combien ? Puis.. Le 31juillet.. on est le 28...

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens, puis poussa un soupir pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Non, je pense qu'elle ne le sait pas. Elle connaît l'existence de la magie, mais à demandé à mes parents de ne rien faire, ni rien dire, parce qu'elle avait peur pour toi et ton frère.. puis pour le prix, ça ira, t'inquiète pas.. Je suis là, au pire.

Elle continua de sourire, s'imaginant déjà faire les quatre-cent coups au collège en compagnie de son amie.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser payer..

Norah repassa sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles, et sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sa mère rentra dans la pièce principale, des sacs de courses sur les bras. Abigail bondit hors du canapé pour la saluer, et Norah, qui gardait la lettre dans sa main, se leva à son tour pour lui en parler.

\- Maman.. J'ai reçu ça aujourd'hui.

Abigail regardait Ellie avec un grand sourire, espérant qu'elle serait d'accord de laisser sa fille explorer toute ses compétences. Mrs Knightley parcouru du regard la lettre, avant de froncer légèrement le visage, laissant une ride visible apparaître sur son front. Elle paraissait aussi désemparée que sa fille.

\- Je vais parler à Lyäna, finit-elle par dire, Norah, Abigail, venez avec moi.

Elle demanda à Elyjah de les suivre, et tout les quatre se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Abigail. Cette dernière alla chercher sa mère dans la cuisine en courant, les bras en l'air.

\- J'avais raison ! C'est une sorcière !

Lyäna regarda sa fille, légèrement surprise.

\- Et comment Ellie a réagi ?

-Elle est dans le salon, elle veut te parler ! Déclara Abigail, en continuant de sourire, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de son frère pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Lyäna arriva dans le salon, et trouva Ellie qui paraissait extrêmement stressée, et Norah, dont toute vie paraissait avoir quitté le corps. La femme se dirigea vers son amie, tremblante, se tortillant les doigts et les mains.

\- Je.. Comment est-ce possible ?! Qu'est ce que je fais ?!

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Après tout, elle avait terriblement peur de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille, une fois encore. Et tout ce monde lui échappait totalement. Qui un jour aurait pu deviner que sa fille était une sorcière, alors que son mari et elle étaient des personnes toute à fait normaux ?

\- Assis-toi, Ellie, ça va, rassura Lyana, du thé ?

Mrs Knightley acquiesca, et la brune sortit sa baguette, fit un geste dans l'air, et quelques secondes plus tard, trois tasses remplirent apparurent. Norah la regarda étonnée. Depuis quand savait-elle faire ça ?! Ellie la remercia, en ne prêtant guère attention au fait qu'elle venait d'utiliser la magie, et sirota une gorgée, en essayant de se calmer.

\- Pourquoi est-elle une sorcière ? Je veux dire.. personne dans ma famille l'est.. bredouilla Ellie, totalement perdue

\- ça arrive, tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première. Peut-être que l'une de tes générations antérieures possédait du sang sorcier. Poudlard est une très bonne école, la meilleure, elle y apprendra pleins de choses.

\- Je ne sais pas Lyäna.. Tu m'avais raconté des choses, déjà, à propos de ce monde, et ..

Norah les écoutait, sans comprendre un seul mot de leur conversations. Alors sa mère était vraiment au courant ? Leurs amis étaient vraiment des sorciers depuis le tout début et personne ne leurs avait jamais rien dit ?

\- Poudlard est sécurisé, par l'un des meilleurs sorciers de tout les temps. Puis, elle sera avec Aaron et Abigail, tout se passera bien..

\- Je me pose tellement de questions, ça me paraît invraisemblable.. balbutia Ellie, avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé

-Ecoute, c'est une chance, non ? Je veux dire, quel enfant ne rêverait pas d'être spécial, dans ce sens là ? Je pense que Norah a beaucoup de talents. Elle fera une très bonne sorcière.

La fillette fronça le visage. Avait-elles l'attention de lui demander son avis, au moins ? Mr Matthews entra dans la pièce, et fut surpris de voir Ellie tremblante devant sa femme, et la lettre de Norah sur la table de salon. Après une brève explication de la situation, il prit part à la conversation, qui avait dérivé sur les frais de scolarité.

\- Ellie, ne te met pas dans cet état. Je suis le parrain de ta fille, j'ai le droit de t'aider pour le financement de ses études. De plus, tu peux convertir de l'argent Moldus en Gallions.

Ellie ne sembla pas choqué par le mot « Moldu », mais sa fille les regarda en levant un sourcil. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas non plus la même monnaie. La conversation continua, et personne ne demandait l'avis de la principale interessée. Mrs Knightley était perdue, mais commençait à se dire que c'était une opportunité pour sa fille. Mr Matthews ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, mais encourageait son amie à accepter, tandis que Mrs Matthews approuvait totalement l'entrée de Norah dans ce collège, et s'imaginait déjà leurs deux filles faire leurs études de sorcières ensemble. Un léger pli barra le front de Norah, et elle se redressa brutalement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me demander mon avis ?! Il s'agit de moi, et de mon avenir, d'abord !

Les trois adultes se retournèrent, surpris de la réaction de Norah. Abigail venait de descendre, et tendit le cou en arrivant dans le salon pour essayer de comprendre où en était la conversation. Norah reprit la lettre, et la relu rapidement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux pour elle de quitter ce monde trop banal ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle croyait être des coïncidences ne l'étaient pas, et peut-être même qu'elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce monde dont elle ne connaissait rien. Peut-être même aussi, qu'elle avait envie de redécouvrir son enfance, et apprécier les débuts de son adolescence comme il fallait.

\- J'irais à cette école. Finit-elle par déclarer

Abigail, qui était derrière elle, poussa un petit cri de joie, avant de venir la serrer dans ses bras. Mrs Knightley regarda sa fille, presque interloquée. Mais après tout, Norah avait été bien trop terre-à-terre, ces dernières années, et prendre un peu de recul par rapport à ces cinq dernières années ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien.

La décision était prise. Le 1er Septembre qui arrivait, Abigail et Norah allaient partir toutes les deux à Poudlard. Abigail était au comble du bonheur. Elle qui pensait être séparée de son amie pour les sept années à venir, ce n'était finalement pas le cas.

Tandis que les parents s'organiser sur les achats, et le grand départ, les deux amies montèrent au premier étage, pour renvoyer leurs « hiboux ».

La maison d'Abigail était vraiment très grande. Au premier étage se trouvait la chambre de son frère, la chambre de ses parents, la bibliothèque, un bureau et une salle de bain. Au second étage, il y avait une chambre d'enfant, et la chambre et salle de bain privée d'Abigail, considérée comme une princesse. Cette dernière sautilla jusque la chambre de son frère, et sans toquer y entra.

\- Aaron ! Je viens t'emprunter Lully ! S'exclama Abigail.

C'était la première fois que Norah entrait dans la chambre d'Aaron. Comme elle s'y attendait, tout était très bien rangée, comme une chambre modèle. Il y avait un grand lit deux places au centre de la pièce, un bureau en ébène contre le mur droit, et une commode juste en face. Une grande malle était ouverte au pied du lit, et laissait voir quelques longues tuniques noires et des gros grimoires qui dépassaient, et rajouter un peu de vie dans cette chambre. Sa baguette était posée sur le bureau, à ses côtés. Le regard de Norah se posa ensuite sur un balai posé dans un des coins de la chambre, contre le mur. Intriguée, elle s'y approcha, se demandant pourquoi il avait besoin d'un balai qui ne semblait pas être fait pour le nettoyage.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, Norah, interrompit Aaron avant de lever les yeux vers sa sœur, pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

\- Renvoyer nos inscriptions ! Répondit la brunette

Norah se retourna vers Aaron, tandis que ce dernier lui jetait un regard noir. Il s'approcha d'une cage à pied, qui se trouvait dans un autre coin de la chambre, et prit la chouette qui y était, avant de la tendre à Abigail. La violoncelliste les regarda, sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Attends, c'était sérieux l'histoire du hibou ?

Abigail se tourna vers sa camarade et acquiesça.

\- Bien-sûr, tu crois que les sorciers communiquent comment ?

La fillette ne sut quoi répondre davantage, elle était totalement perdue. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter qu'aujourd'hui, le 28 juillet, on lui dirait qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais ce qui la dérangeait davantage, c'était le fait de savoir qu'elle avait eu de la magie toute sa vie sous les yeux et qu'elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue. Pourquoi sa mère tenait-elle tant que ça à cacher la vraie nature de leurs amis ? Norah se rapprocha d'Abigail et approcha sa main de la chouette, qui manqua de lui pincer le doigt.

\- Ouais, elle pince, fit remarquer Aaron, d'une voix nonchalante, tu vas vraiment galérer toi, à te faire à notre monde.

Il laissa échapper un rictus moqueur, avant que la brunette ne pousse son amie à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, il supporte pas avoir eu tort, c'est tout.

\- Tort à propos ?

Abigail se mordit la lèvre, avant de se retourner vers son amie.

\- Depuis l'histoire de la barrière à l'école, j'ai des doutes sur ton identité. Mais Aaron pensai que c'était pas possible, vu que tu es trop.. « banale » pour ça. Une simple Moldue, qui venait d'une famille Moldue.. Bref.

\- C'est quoi un « Moldu » ?

La brunette papillonna des yeux, avant de sourire.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ! C'est les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magique. On les appelle comme ça.

La jeune fille fronça encore le visage, en essayant d'assimiler tout cela. Elle suivit Abigail jusque dans le bureau, où était posé un grand et magnifique piano à queue noir en son centre. Celui avec lequel Abigail s'entraînait depuis qu'elle était tout petite. Cette dernière s'attabla à un bureau, et sortit plume et encre.

 _« Cher Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Moi, Abigail Elizabeth Matthews, vous informe que nous avons bien reçu notre hibou pour cette rentrée, et que Norah Lyäna Knightley, Aaron Victor Matthews et moi, serons présents à la rentrée le 1er Septembre._

 _Avec toute ma considération._

 _Abigail E. Matthews, et la famille Matthews. »_

La fillette signa rapidement, puis cacheta la lettre de l'écusson de sa famille, avant de mettre la lettre dans le bec de Lully. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte fenêtre, et la laissa s'envoler. Norah avait regardé toute la scène sans dire un mot, éberluée.

\- Reste dormir à la maison ce soir ! On ira au Chemin de Traverse demain !

Norah resta encore bloquée sur ce nom de lieu qui lui était inconnu.

\- L'endroit où on va faire nos courses de sorciers, à Londres, continua t-elle.

\- Ah.. D'accord.

La brunette sautilla une nouvelle fois sur place, avant de resserrer son amie dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

\- J'ai un tas de choses à t'expliquer, tu ne t'imagine même pas ! Affirma Abigail

\- Oh, si je m'imagine très bien..

La journée défila, presque normalement. Pour Norah, les questions et interrogations se bousculaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Tout cela semblait trop surréaliste pour être vrai, et pourtant, elle devait y croire. Mr et Mrs Matthews firent encore des démonstrations de leurs talents de sorciers, notamment en allumant un feu, ou en faisant venir des choses à eux, juste avec leurs baguettes. Norah en voulait un peu à sa mère, de lui avoir caché cela depuis le début, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité première.

Comment allait-elle appréhender cette rentrée ? Elle qui s'imaginait vivre une vie banale jusqu'à la tombe, là, elle se retrouvait à devoir entrer dans une école de sorcellerie, qui se trouvait en Ecosse, loin de tout. Elle devait apprendre le vocabulaire qui était différent du leur, leurs façon de vivre, de pensées. Pouvait-elle vraiment rattraper onze ans d'ignorance en quelques mois ? Abigail remarquait bien que son amie était stressée, et essayait de la faire rire comme elle pouvait. Elle, attendait ce moment depuis que son frère était revenu pour la première fois, il y a deux ans pour les vacances de Noël. La fillette avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer les bancs de cette école, pour devenir aussi brillante que ses parents. Et pouvoir le faire avec sa meilleure amie, c'était encore mieux.

Mais Norah se posait vraiment un tas de questions. Elle se demandait si elle rêvait ou pas ? Tout semblait tellement irréaliste. Mais elle devait y croire, elle pouvait y croire. Elle avait démontré, inconsciemment, qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, quand elle était effrayée ou en colère. Sa mère lui avait donné une cinquantaine de livres pour elle, en argent de poche, et avait donné à Mr et Mrs Matthews au moins deux cents livres, pour ses frais scolaires, ce qui embêta grandement Norah, elle savait que sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or. Les Matthews avaient voulu refuser, prétextant qu'ils pouvaient payer, mais Ellie y avait tenue.

Et c'est ainsi que la journée se termina , alors que les émotions étaient à leurs paroxysme, entre l'enthousiasme, la frayeur, l'excitation, la tristesse, le dépit et ce sentiment d'irréalité que Norah ressentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'au lendemain, tout aurait disparu à son réveil.

Abigail et elle parlèrent encore beaucoup, quand elles furent dans le lit à baldaquin de la brune, mais cette dernière fut quand même la première à s'endormir, alors qu'elle commençait à parler de Quidditch. Norah avait retenu que c'était un sport qui se jouait sur des balais, et qui n'intéressait pas vraiment Abigail. La fillette aux cheveux cendrés mit du temps avant de plonger doucement dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse

Norah n'y croyait toujours pas. En se réveillant, le lendemain, elle se demandait si tout ce qui s'était passé hier n'était pas juste un rêve. Un doux rêve dévoilant son besoin inconscient de liberté. Pour une fois, elle avait dormi presque paisiblement, peut-être sous le coup de l'excitation pour sa nouvelle vie. Et si tout cela était en réalité une mauvaise blague ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtain qui partaient dans tout les sens. Elle entreprit de les attacher en une queue haute, avant de se tourner vers son amie, toujours endormie. Doucement, sans faire un bruit, elle sortit de la chambre d'Abigail, et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé. La maison semblait encore endormie, car aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. La fillette se dirigea vers le salon, et aperçu, sur la table basse, le parchemin jauni de la veille, ouvert. En se pinçant les lèvres elle s'y approcha, comme si elle avait peur que la lettre s'envole, ou qu'elle explose. Elle prit la lettre que la directrice-adjointe lui avait écrite, avant de la relire, encore une fois. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'enveloppe ouverte, d'où elle aperçu d'autres feuilles qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. La jeune fille les prit, et les regarda attentivement, pour découvrir ce qui semblait être la liste des fournitures.

* * *

 **COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés.

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normalement

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels.

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magique_ s, de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron ( modèle standard en étain, taille 2 )

1 boîtes de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

* * *

Un pli barra le front de Norah. C'était sérieux ? Où allaient-ils trouver tout ça ? Elle relis la liste plusieurs fois, comme pour y déceler une erreur, ou la preuve que c'était une mauvaise blague.

\- Tu dois te sentir complètement larguée.

La fillette sursauta, laissant tomber ses papiers par terre. Elle se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, et vit que c'était Aaron. Destabilisée, elle se demanda depuis quand lui parlait-il sans l'insulter ? Norah se baissa pour ramasser les papiers, avant de faire face au jeune homme, qui était déjà habillé.

Aaron était un grand garçon de bientôt treize ans. Il était fin et plus grand que la moyenne, tout comme son père. A l'identique de sa sœur, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Sa touffe brune, loin de la chevelure parfaite de sa soeur, était en bataille, et on pouvait voir qu'il essayait de la dompter sans succès. Le jeune garçon avait un visage fin, juvénile, malgré les cernes qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

\- Oui, je me sens complètement larguée, confessa Norah, en serrant les feuilles contre elle.

Inconsciemment, elle espérait pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation correcte avec le frère de sa meilleure amie.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, dit-il avec un sourire.

La violoniste fronça davantage le visage, perturbée par la façon de se comporter du garçon. Elle se racla la gorge, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, et son inquiétude croissante, avant de lever les épaules.

\- Je m'y ferais.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, avant de se rappeler du balai qu'elle avait aperçu hier dans sa chambre. Visiblement, c'était pour pratiquer un sport, qui n'était sûrement pas accessible aux premières années.

\- Hm.. Tu joues au Cou..Coui..Kui... bredouilla la fillette, sans se rappeler du nom exact.

\- Quidditch, corrigea Aaron, oui. Je fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, en tant que gardien.

Norah le fixa longuement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Heu ?

Le brun lâcha un petit rire, avant de continuer :

\- Gryffondor est une des maisons de-

\- NORAAAAAH !

Comme une flèche, une petite touffe brune sauta sur Norah, qui était complètement incrédule face aux nombre d'informations qu'elle devait retenir. Abigail la serra dans ses bras, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

\- On va à Londres aujourd'hui ! Nerveuse ?

\- Je me demande surtout où on va trouver tout ça.

Elle lui montra la liste des fournitures, sans se douter qu'Abigail l'avait déjà lu. Aaron, quand à lui, était parti dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. La petite brune ne cessa de sourire.

\- Il faut savoir où aller.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de la lâcher, toute contente.

Mrs Matthews et Mr Matthews ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller, et après un copieux petit déjeuner, les filles allèrent se préparer. Comme à son habitude, Abigail portait une jolie petite robe très légère, tandis que Norah avait opté pour un jean, et un t-shirt un peu large. Elle récupérait les vieux vêtements de sa mère, ou d'Abigail, faute de pouvoir en acheter tout les jours.

Tout le monde entra dans l'Aston Martin des parents d'Abigail, Mr Matthews conduisait, Mrs Matthews était à ses côtés, et derrière, Abigail était entre Aaron et Norah.

Au bout d'une petite heure de route, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Mr et Mrs Matthews avaient eu l'intelligence de se garer en banlieue, pour éviter d'être bloqués dans les rues bondés et inaccessible de la capitale. La petite troupe prit ensuite le métro pour arriver au centre, qui, comme toute capitale, avait ses rues noire de monde. C'était la deuxième, ou peut-être la troisième fois que la fillette aux cheveux cendrés mettait les pieds dans la capitale, elle n'avait pas beaucoup quitté son petit village, et se demandait sérieusement où ils allaient trouver des chaudrons, des chouettes et des baguettes. Mrs Matthews et Mr Matthews guidait la marche, en tenant la main de leur fille, qui elle même tenait la main de Norah. Aaron était derrière et suivait sans problème ses parents, qui se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule compacte des rues de Londres.

Norah aperçu des fastfood, des magasins de vêtements, d'électroniques, des vendeurs ambulants, des musées, mais aucune trace de boutique de baguettes. La petite famille dériva dans une rue assez sombre, et s'arrêta devant un pub à l'aspect miteux , coincé entre une grande libraire et une boutique de disques, que la jeune fille n'aurait pas remarqué si ils ne s'étaient pas stoppés devant. La violoniste ne tarda pas à voir le nom « _Le Chaudron Baveur_ », et esperait que ce n'était pas là qu'ils allaient faire leurs courses, parce que cela semblait vraiment délabré, et pas fréquentable. Elle était aussi surprise que les Matthews connaisse ce genre d'endroits, eux qui paraissaient être de vrais aristocrates . Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule, en suivant ses amis à l'intérieur du pub.

L'intérieur était identique à la façade, sombre, miteux et poussiéreux. Des vieilles femmes étaient assis à une table, en train de boire des verres de whisky, et un homme coiffé d'une longue cape et d'un chapeau melon lisait dans un coin un journal dont les photos bougeaient.

Quelques personnes étaient attablées autour du bar, et parlait avec le barman, un petit homme trapu et dégarni, dont le crâne brillait comme une noix. Abigail se tourna vers son amie, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On est au _Chaudron Baveur_ , c'est un endroit célèbre, tout les sorciers y vont.

Norah était obnubilée par cet endroit, comme une sorte de fascination morbide. Derrière le barman, des verres se rangeaient tout seul, et certains pichets de bière se dirigeaient en volant, vers les clients qui les avaient commandés. Certains sorciers se retournèrent pour saluer les Matthews, et le barman leur adressa un sourire édenté quand ils s'approchèrent du bar.

\- Bonjour, Mr Matthews. Madame, dit il en s'inclinant légèrement vers Lyäna

\- Bonjour Tom, répondit Mr Matthews, qui ne paraissait pas spécialement à l'aise de se retrouver dans cet endroit délabré.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Demanda l'homme sans remarquer les trois enfants derrière eux

Visiblement la présence des Matthews était exceptionnelle, car certains sorciers se levèrent pour les saluer en leurs serrant la main, et en s'inclinant devant Lyäna, comme si elle était une grande dame.

\- Non merci, Tom, on est là pour les enfants. Abigail fait sa rentrée cette année.

Tom leva légèrement la tête vers les trois jeunes gens et les salua d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire , dont Aaron et Abigail répondirent tout de suite. Mrs Matthews inclina sa tête pour demander à son mari et ses enfants de la suivre, et passa par la porte de service, pour se retrouver dans une petite cour pavée. Norah était de plus en plus déstabilisée, et n'avait aucune idée de où ils l'emmenait.

\- La prochaine fois, on prendra la Poudre de Cheminette, grommela Julian en plaquant quelques une de ses mèches rebelles sur son crâne.

\- C'est la première fois de Norah, il ne valait mieux pas, assura sa femme, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je te montrerais ce que c'est la prochaine fois, chuchota Abigail à l'oreille de sa camarade, qui regardait les parents avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

Lyäna Matthews sortit sa baguette, et tapota trois fois une pierre sur le mur du fond de la cour.

Les pierres s'écartèrent, pour former une arche assez grande pour les laisser passer, qui donnait sur une allée pavée qui serpentait à perte de vue, très différente des rues de Londres. Toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient comme une peinture enfantine, et le brouhaha incessant arrivaient comme une étrange mélodie aux yeux des deux fillettes.

Alors que les adultes commencèrent à avancer, Norah se sentait comme transportée dans une autre dimension. Il y avait des chouettes et des animaux partout, qui se baladait, libres, des gens vêtus de longues robes et de chapeaux pointus, et des objets qui se mouvaient d'eux même.

\- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Norah, annonça Mr Matthews.

\- Direction Gringotts ! Continua sa femme, en souriant.

Norah était totalement éberluée par tout ça. Des tas de familles se frayaient un chemin entre les gens qui s'arrêtaient devant certaines échoppes en se dépêchant de terminer leurs courses.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est.. Gringotts ? Demanda Norah, à l'adresse des deux jeunes qui était avec elle.

\- La banque des sorciers, répondit Aaron, c'est super sécurisé.

\- Parce que, comme tu as remarqué, on utilise pas la même monnaie, ici, renchérit Abigail.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit trois pièce. Une d'or, une de bronze, et une d'argent. - Celle d'or, c'est un Gallion, ça équivaut à environ cinq livres. L'argenté, c'est une Mornille et ça équivaut à environ 0,30 livres.. puis la dernière, c'est une noise, qui vaut environ.. hm.. 0,010 livres.

La fillette regarda les pièces, avant de se demander comment elle allait payer ses fournitures étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent sorcier.

\- Et.. je vais faire comment ? Je veux dire.. pour payer ? Questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rassura Abigail avec un grand sourire. Tu pourras convertir tes livres en Gallions, et on va t'ouvrir un compte !

Aaron lâcha un rire face à l'expression totalement déstabilisé de la violoniste. Cela faisait un moment, maintenant, qu'elle n'avait plus eu d'air ahuri comme celui-ci sur son visage.

La cuivré regardait partout autour d'elle, comme si tout était un mirage. Le soleil brillait sur les différents étalages, dont un qui présentait plusieurs douzaines de chaudrons. Sur une pancarte était indiqué « Chaudrons – Toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèle pliables ». Norah aurait voulu s'arrêter partout pour pouvoir observer avec minutie tout ce qui se présentait à elle, mais Aaron, qui se trouvait derrière elle, ne cessait de la pousser pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

\- Dépêche toi, on ira plus tard de toute façon.

La fillette lui lança un regard noir en continuant d'avancer. Abigail marchait près de sa mère en se tenant comme une petite princesse, malgré la lueur d'excitation qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Cependant, en arrivant devant une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Au Royaume du Hibou ; Ménagerie Magique – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. », Abigail s'arrêta brutalement, et regarda avec envie les chats qui se promenaient librement dans le magasin.

\- Ooooh, Maman, j'en veux un ! S'écria elle, en recommençant à sautiller sur place.

\- Plus tard, Abi.

Aaron la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle continue d'avancer, en soupirant. Norah les suivait, avant d'apercevoir un petit groupe de garçons qui était collé contre une vitre, qui présentait un balai, le même que celui d'Aaron. Sur l'écriteau, on pouvait lire « Nimbus 2000 ». La fillette se demandait quelle sensation cela faisait de monter sur un balai, et espérait qu'elle allait pouvoir essayer bientôt.

Les différentes boutiques vendaient vraiment de tout : des foies de dragon, des yeux de serpent qui flottait bizarrement dans des bocaux, des vieux grimoires poussiéreux, des robes de sorciers, des chapeaux de toute les couleurs et de toute les formes, qui étaient importable même à Londres, des balais, des plumes, des télescopes, des globes lunaires. Norah mourrait d'envie de tout essayer, et de tout acheter, mais son budget était limité, et elle devait garder ce qu'elle avait pour ses études.

\- On arrive, dit Mr Matthews, alors que devant eux se dressait un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait toutes les boutiques alentours, qui semblaient tassées et petites face à ce bâtiment qui s'élevait au dessus de tout. Les trois enfants montèrent des marches de pierre blanche qui menait jusqu'au portail, d'un bronze étincelant. Debout, à côté, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un petit homme qui faisait facilement une tête de moins que Norah et Abigail. Son teint était sombre, il avait un visage intelligent, un nez fin et pointu, une barbe en pointe, et des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, pénétrant dans le bâtiment, le petit homme qui n'avait rien d'humain s'inclina. Norah se mit à côté de son amie pour lui demander.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Des gobelins, papa m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier, mais ils font de très bons comptables.

Norah acquiesca, avant de s'arrêter net devant la porte en argent devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sur cette porte, on pouvait y lire ces mots, gravé dans l'argent brillant de la porte du hall :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

\- Sympathique, lança Norah, pour elle-même, en passant la porte alors que deux autres gobelins s'inclinaient

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Aaron qui était juste derrière la fillette aux cheveux cendrés, mais c'est l'endroit le mieux protégé, ici. Il faudrait être complètement suicidaire pour essayer de leur voler quelque chose.

Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, qui faisait la longueur de la pièce, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres de manières précipitée, pesant des pièces de monnaies sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

La salle semblait sans fond, et le cliquetis des touches résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Derrière les comptoirs, se trouvait une centaine de portes qui s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients plus ou moins pressés. Mr et Mrs Matthews traversèrent toute la pièce, les trois enfants sur leurs talons, avant de s'arrêter devant le comptoir du fond, où un gobelin était en train d'écrire. Il leva son visage désagréable vers les adultes, qui lui adressa un sourire de politesse auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- Bonjour, dit Mrs Matthews à l'adresse du gobelin, nous venons pour ouvrir un compte à Miss Knightley. Et – elle lui donna l'argent que Ellie avait donné la veille – nous souhaitons convertir cela en Gallions.

Elle montra de sa fine main Norah, et la fit approcher du comptoir pour que le gobelin puisse la regarder par dessus ses petites lunettes.

\- Miss Knightley n'a pas de coffre ? Demanda le gobelin, en sortant un gros dossier, et en donnant l'argent Moldu à un gobelin derrière, qui était déjà occupé avec un autre couple.

\- Elle est élève à Poudlard, elle doit avoir un coffre, mais pas encore ouvert, continua Lyäna sans perdre son sourire, malgré la sécheresse de la voix du petit homme.

Le gobelin jaugea du regard Norah pendant un long moment, avant de lui tendre un dossier.

\- Remplissez ici, ici, et signez ici, lui dit-il en lui tendant une plume.

La fillette se mordit la lèvre et attrapa la plume d'oie. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait écrire avec une vraie plume, et c'était vraiment très bizarre. Elle remplit au mieux le formulaire, aidé de Mr Matthews, avant de signer, et de le rendre. Le gobelin lui tendit alors une petit clé en or.

\- Cinquante Gallions vous sont offert pour l'ouverture de votre compte, en tant qu'élève de Poudlard, annonça t-il, comme si ça l'agaçait de devoir offrir de l'argent à l'enfant. - Merci, dit Norah en prenant la clé.

\- Nous passerons aussi dans notre coffre, interrompit Mrs Matthews avant que le gobelin ne s'occupe de quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut, et les conduisit aussitôt vers une des portes derrière le comptoir. Il tenait la porte pour laisser les cinq clients passer, et ils arrivèrent dans un étroit passage caverneux, éclairé seulement par des torches. Norah fut surprise de la différence entre le hall et cet endroit. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courrait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla, et aussitôt un wagonnet s'approcha dans un crissement de ferraille, s'arrêtant devant eux. Mr et Mrs Matthews montèrent à l'avant avec Gripsec, et les trois jeunes gens, silencieux, montèrent derrière. Dès qu'ils furent grimpés et installés, le wagonnet les emporta dans ce même bruit de ferraille.

Ils parcoururent tout d'abord un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, les secouant violemment, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer quoique ce soit.

Le vent glacial fit frissonner la jeune fille, qui , à l'étroit dans le wagonnet, serra ses bras sur elle-même. Elle tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, comme pour déceler quelque chose de nouveau, malgré qu'elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Elle sentit le wagon bifurquer dans une autre direction, avant de se pencher un peu vers Abigail.

– C'est la première fois que tu viens ?

– Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, j'étais déjà venue les deux années précédentes, avec Aaron.

Norah avait l'impression que la trajet était interminable, et qu'ils s'enfonçaient davantage dans les profondeurs. Peut-être que ces galeries s'étendaient sous le métro de Londres ? Ils longèrent un lac souterrain, à peine éclairé, bordé par des stalactites et des stalagmites gigantesque. Mais le spectacle qu'offrait le lac fut de courte durée car le wagonnet continua sa course folle en serpentant sur les rails, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant une petite porte au teint verdâtre.

\- Ouverture du coffre de Miss Norah Knightley, dit Gripsec à voix haute, clé, s'il vous plaît.

Norah descendit du wagon, et lui tendit sa clé en or, regardant avec intérêt la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. La gobelin ouvrit la porte, et un panache de fumée s'échappa aussitôt. Quand il fut dissipé, la violoniste y découvrit une petite pile de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises, au centre du coffre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais sûrement assez pour cette année. La jeune fille prit une vingtaine de pièces dorés, et retourna dans le wagonnet. Mr et Mrs Matthews discutait des différents frais. Dès que Norah fut installé le chariot recommença sa course folle, en s'enfonçant davantage dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une autre petite porte verdâtre, et les deux adultes sortirent du wagonnet. Norah eut à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir le contenu de leurs coffre, qui semblait contenir des monceaux d'or, qu'ils étaient déjà repartis, vers la sortie.

En sortant, Norah se sentit revivre. Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard dans les entrailles de Gringotts, et elle ne fut pas mécontente de retrouver la chaleur estivale du soleil qui tapait sur la rue pavée. Mrs Matthews se mit devant Norah, en souriant.

\- On va s'occuper de gérer vos achats, d'accord ?

Norah acquiesça et lui tendit l'argent. Elle n'avait aucune réelle idée de la valeur des Gallions en livres, et préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur un terrain méconnu. Mr Matthews regarda les alentours, avant d'acquiescer.

\- On va commencer par les uniformes. Aaron, on te laisse accompagner les filles, j'ai un tour à faire à l'apothicaire.

\- Mais, interrompit Abigail, Aaron a pas déjà des robes de sorciers ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ton frère à prit au moins cinq centimètres cet été ? Répliqua sa mère, il en a besoin de nouvelles.

Aaron ricana, et commença à avancer vers un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquer « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Les deux fillettes suivirent Aaron, sans dire un mot.

Une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve, arriva de deux rangées de tissus entassés.

\- C'est pour Poudlard ? S'enquit-elle avant qu'ils ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Abigail hocha gracieusement la tête.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous, suivez moi.

Les trois enfants arrivèrent dans le fond du magasin, qui était désert.

\- Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas, lâcha la femme, allez mon garçon, mets-toi sur le tabouret.

Aaron s'exécuta, et elle lui tendis une robe de sorcier, dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour ajuster à la taille du garçon. Pendant ce temps, une autre femme arriva, et commença à faire de même pour Abigail, qui restait droite comme un piquet.

\- J'espère me retrouver à Gryffondor, lança Abigail à son frère.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais Norah tilta sur ce mot inconnu.

\- C'est quoi Gryffondor ?

Madame Guipure termina de s'occuper d'Aaron, qui descendit du tabouret en laissant place à la fillette.

\- C'est une des maisons de Poudlard. Il y en a quatre en tout, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, récita la brune comme si elle avait appris ça par cœur.

Aaron croisa les bras en prenant les robes de sorciers fraîchement coupés à sa taille.

\- Serpentard ça craint, dit-il avec nonchalance, ce sont tous des sorciers qui ont mal tournés.

\- Ah ? Demanda Norah

Abigail acquiesça vivement.

\- Aaron est à Gryffondor, dans l'équipe de Quidditch, continua-t-elle, papa et maman serait fiers de moi si j'y entrais. Par contre, si je me retrouve à Poufsouffle, je quitte Poudlard directement.

Elle frissonna, rien qu'à penser à cette maison qui semblait être terrible. Norah ne comprenait pas grand chose à leurs baratin.

\- C'est toujours mieux Poufsouffle que Serpentard, lança Aaron. Si tu te retrouves là bas, tu vas te faire déshériter.

Il lâcha un rire moqueur, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour payer les robes. Abigail fit la moue.

\- Pour moi, les Poufsouffle sont juste inutile.. en plus, apparemment c'est tous des bons à rien !

Norah acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter de plus. La femme qui s'occupait d'elle annonça qu'elle avait terminé, suivit de près par Madame Guipure, et les deux jeunes filles purent sortirent de la boutique. Mr et Mrs Matthews étaient devant, et les attendait avec un sourire. Abigail se rapprocha de son amie, et lui sourit.

\- J'espère qu'on va être toute les deux à Gryffondor !

\- Hm, j'espère aussi, répondit la fillette aux cheveux cendrés, sans savoir vraiment de quoi elle parlait.

Mr Matthews prit les sacs de vêtements, et dirigea la petite troupe vers une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott, pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Des livres de toutes sortes recouvraient les étagères jusqu'au plafond. Il n'y avait que peu d'espace pour passer, et les grimoires étaient entassés pêle-mêle un peu partout. Un passage était fait cependant jusqu'à l'escalier en bois, où là encore, des montagnes de livres s'y trouvaient. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Des petits, des gros, des grands, des livres qui étaient remplis de symboles bizarres et inconnus, des qui semblaient crier. Certains étaient usés, d'autres étaient reliés de cuir. Bref, il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Mrs Matthews partit dans un coin du magasin avec Aaron pour aller chercher ses livres, tandis que Norah et Abigail se frayaient un chemin entre d'autres gamins de leur âge pour prendre les exemplaires des manuels demandés. La brunette, des livres pleins les mains, bouscula une jeune fille sans faire exprès. Elle manqua de faire tomber ses livres, mais les rattrapa de justesse, tandis que la fille aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux la regarda, un peu surprise.

è Pardon, s'excusa Abigail, en remettant une mèche bouclé derrière son oreille.

La fille qui tenait autant de livres que Abigail secoua la tête, et lui adressa un petit sourire, dévoilant ses deux dents de devant proéminentes, avant de retourner d'un pas rapide vers ce qui semblait être ses parents. Norah arriva derrière son amie, avec autant de livres qu'elle.

\- Ils font pas semblant, les sorciers, marmonna Norah, essoufflée.

Abigail lâcha un rire, et après que tout fut régler, ils s'installèrent à la table d'un glacier qui se nommait Florian Fortarôme. Aaron commanda une simple boisson, mais les deux jeunes filles prirent deux énormes glaces au chocolat avec des morceaux de noisettes et autres décorations sucrées.

Dès qu'ils terminèrent leurs glaces, la famille Matthews et Norah continuèrent les emplettes. Ils allèrent chercher des chaudrons, et d'autres accessoires qui étaient demandés, continuant à entrer dans chaque boutique qui longeaient l'allée.

Puis, ce fut le tour des baguettes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique étroite et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte, était inscrit en lettres d'un or écaillées : «Ollivander- Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Mr et Mrs Matthews regarda la boutique, avant de sourire aux filles.

-On vous laisse y aller seules,d'accord les filles ? Dit Julian

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Abigail acquiesça, en prenant les quatorze Gallions que sa mère lui donnait, pour l'achat des deux baguettes. Elle entra dans la boutique, suivie par Norah, qui était intimidée par toute cette ambiance. Une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, et une unique chaise de bois était réservée aux clients. Norah observa les milliers de boites étroites qui s'entassaient sur les différentes étagères, tout autour d'elles. La boutique était d'un silence de plomb, presque mystérieux. Abigail regardait partout, en attendant qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elles.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

\- Bonjour, répondit Abigail avec entrain.

\- 'jour, marmonna Norah, de manière presque inaudible.

Le vieil homme les scruta longuement, avant de sourire en fixant Abigail.

\- Ah, une Matthews. La cadette, je suppose ? Miss.. Abigail Elizabeth. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, de votre frère qui est arrivé dans la boutique. Trente cinq virgule vingt-cinq centimètre, cyprès, avec un cœur en plume de phœnix. Raide. Pratique pour les sortilèges.

Norah fronça les sourcils. Cet homme avait vraiment l'air singulier. Comment pouvait-il se rappeler de ça ? Mr Ollivander s'approcha des deux jeunes filles, et son regard se posa sur Norah. Il attendit un instant, comme s'il espérait se rappeler de qui elle était.

\- Norah. Norah Knightley, Monsieur, dit Abigail, avec un sourire.

Il jaugea longuement du regard la violoncelliste, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Abigail. De sa poche, il sortit un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

\- De quel main tenez vous la baguette, miss Matthews ?

-Droite.

\- Tendez le bras.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et sous le regard éberlué de son amie, elle se fit mesurer de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

\- Chaque baguette ici est unique et renferme des substances magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons, ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Norah fronçait le visage, elle ne suivait pas la moitié de son monologue. Tout ça pour une baguette ? Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères, tandis que le mètre continuait de tournoyer autour de Abigail en la mesurant de toute part.

\- Très bien, ça ira comme cela, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol.

Il rapporta quelques boites, et tendis une baguette à la jeune femme.

\- Crin de licorne, bois de hêtre. 21,25 centimètres. Souple. Une semblable à celle que j'ai vendu à votre mère, autrefois.

Abigail fit un geste, mais l'homme l'interrompit, en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, marmonna t-il en regardant les autres boites Ah ! Celle ci.

Il lui tendis une autre baguette, et Abigail fit un geste. Une grosse bourrasque de vent souleva d'un coup ses cheveux bouclés, et la jeune fille sentit une chaleur agréable caressait ses veines, allant jusqu'à son cœur. Elle souri de contentement, visiblement, elle avait trouvé sa baguette.

\- C'est du bois d'aubépine, avec un cœur en plume de phœnix, 26,75 centimètre. Plutôt flexible. Parfaite pour les métamorphoses.

Abigail fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et lui rendit la baguette, pour qu'il la remette dans sa boite, et l'enveloppe de papier kraft. Puis, il se tourna vers Norah, qui attendait patiemment, un peu angoissée.

\- A vous, maintenant. De quel main tenez vous la baguette ?

\- Gauche ? Je suppose..

Le même rituel avec le mètre-ruban se déroula, et la fillette se fit mesurer de partout, comme son amie. Le vieil homme avait l'air un peu perplexe, mais se décida vite sur quelques boîtes à tendre à la jeune femme. Il sortit une première baguette, et lui tendit.

\- Pin et plume de phénix, 31,75 centimètres, rigide.

Norah prit la baguette en sentant une drôle de sensation de picotements agréable le long de son bras et le regarda, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se passe. La brune lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Fais un geste, No'.

La fillette secoua la baguette, et quelques étincelles vertes et argentés sortirent.

\- Parfait.

Il souriait longuement, avant de regarder les deux jeunes filles, tout en rangeant les deux baguettes.

\- J'ai vu, dès que vous êtes entrées, qu'il y a une grande connexion spirituelle entre vous deux. C'est le même phénix qui a fourni les plumes pour vos baguettes.

Norah et Abigail se regardèrent, interloquées.

-Mais.. c'est normal ? Se risqua à demander Abigail

\- Oui, c'est même un très bon signe. Vous avez une âme liée, vous ressentez une profonde amitié l'une pour l'autre. C'est très bien. Cela pourrait vous sauver la vie, un jour.

Norah passa sa main dans ses cheveux, machinalement. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à ce langage de sorcier. Les fillettes remercièrent encore une fois Mr Ollivander, payèrent les quatorze Gallions demandés, puis sortirent, avant de faire face à Mr Matthews qui tenait une cage avec un magnifique chat Mau Égyptien dedans, et Mrs Matthews, qui tenait une cage avec un moyen-duc au plumage tacheté, et aux yeux oranges, presque rouge.

\- C'est vos cadeaux d'entrées à Poudlard. Félicitations les filles.

Abigail sauta au cou de ses parents, en les embrassant milles fois. Norah ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, et les remercia à son tour, le visage rosi par la gêne.

Avec leurs animaux, la liste de fournitures était complète. Ils retournèrent dans le Londres Moldu, et allèrent se poser à la terrasse d'un restaurant pour manger un bout. Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait une enfant d'onze ans tenant un hibou dans sa cage, dans la rue.

Abigail était tout excitée par rapport au grand départ, et n'avait qu'une hâte, que le 1er Septembre arrive vite. Norah était encore un peu perdue, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir suivre son amie là-bas.

Durant tout le trajet de retour, elles parlèrent des différentes maisons, et de leurs journées, faisant remarquer les objets singuliers qu'elles avaient pu apercevoir. Les deux jeunes filles finirent par s'endormir dans la voiture, la tête posée l'une contre l'autre, épuisées.

Norah allait arriver dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, mais son appréhension s'en allait peu à peu.

Et, elle aussi, à présent, avant hâte d'être sur le quai, le 1er Septembre prochain, qui la mènerait à Poudlard.


	6. Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 34

Le mois d'Août passa lentement, et les deux jeunes filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leur future école. Ellie avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Norah était rentrée chez elle avec la cage du hibou, qui devait facilement faire quarante centimètre de hauteur. Sa fille lui en avait un peu voulue de lui avoir caché l'existence de ce monde de sorcellerie et de magie pendant dix ans, mais l'excitation et l'appréhension de se retrouver dans un nouveau monde lui avait vite fait oublier l'erreur de sa mère. Les journées se succédaient, et Norah passait tout son temps avec son amie, qui avait déjà préparé sa grande malle, et qui attendait à l'entrée avec celle de son frère. Abigail passait son temps à raconter ce qu'elle savait de Poudlard, les passages secrets, les professeurs parfois sévères et surtout les différentes maisons. Son chat, le Mau égyptien, qu'elle avait nommé Mylith, ne cessait de la suivre partout, et c'était une scène assez drôle de voir l'animal attendre en miaulant l'arrivée de sa maîtresse quand celle-ci était aux toilettes ou en train de se laver.

Quand à Norah, elle laissait son moyen-duc se balader comme bon lui semblait dans l'appartement ( ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment sa mère ), et à l'extérieur. L'hibou étant un animal nocturne, il n'était pas souvent présent la nuit, et dormait la plupart de ses journées. Chaque jour, elle trouvait au moins deux cadavres de souris dans sa chambre, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Après tout, il devait bien se nourrir. Elle l'avait nommé Ezekiel, prénom qui avait attiré son attention quand elle était plus jeune. Elyjah lui, appréciait beaucoup l'oiseau, et ne cessait de jouer avec, bien qu'il lui faisait un peu peur parfois, quand il déployait ses longues ailes. Mais Ezekiel était le plus souvent absent de la maison, occupé à vivre sa vie.

Abigail et Lyäna avait expliqué à Norah et sa mère le fonctionnement des lettres et colis par hibou. Norah trouvait le principe intéressant, mais Ellie était un peu mitigée, et surtout inquiète.

\- De toute manière, tu ne peux pas envoyer de carte par voie postale à Poudlard, lui avait dit Lyäna, partout où Norah sera, son oiseau sera sûr de la retrouver.

Mais ces mots ne rassuraient pas vraiment Ellie, qui n'était pas non plus fan des oiseaux sauvages, tel que ce hibou.

Le 25 Août, ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire d'Aaron, qui avait treize ans. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient fait un grand repas, et Aaron reçu un kit d'entretien de balai, en même temps que quelques bouquins et un nouveau jeu d'échec, version sorcier. Quand le garçon et sa sœur tenta une partie, Norah restait là à regarder, obnubilée par ses pièces qui bougeaient et qui se détruisaient entre elles. C'était bientôt le grand départ, et malgré l'anniversaire du garçon, la conversation était tournée vers l'entrée à Poudlard des fillettes.

\- Tu as préparé ta valise ? Demanda Mr Matthews, à Norah.

\- Heu.. Non, pas encore, lui avait répondu Norah, gênée. Je vais le faire ce soir.

Tout ses livres scolaires étaient entassés dans sa chambre, à moitié ouverts. Curieuse, elle les avait tous parcourus, et avait même tenté, avec son amie quelques petits sortilèges simple. La sensation de brandir un bout de bois en récitant une formule incompréhensive était à la fois unique, et très étrange. Et voir que cela fonctionnait, en déplaçant un objet légèrement vers la gauche, dans un halo de vapeur grisâtre, était quelque chose de fantastique. Norah avait l'impression que son monde très carré, très routinier venait de s'ouvrir, à quelque chose qui, durant dix ans, lui paraissait impensable.

* * *

La veille du départ, avant d'aller dormir chez son amie de toujours, Norah se préparait mentalement à dire au revoir à sa mère et à son frère. Elle ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude. Après tout, elle partait à l'autre bout du pays, où son seul moyen de contacter sa famille serait par hibou. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle quittait aussi longtemps le domaine familiale. Elle savait que sa mère n'allait pas forcément bien, et connaissait la difficulté à gérer la maison et son frère seule, ce qui n'allait pas arranger son état. La fillette avait demandé aux Matthews de faire attention à sa mère durant l'année, et malgré qu'ils étaient des personnes de confiance, qu'elle connaissait bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester perplexe. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose d'avoir accepté d'étudier la magie, loin de tout ? Elle ne serait pas là pour aider sa mère à faire le ménage et la cuisine, allait-elle s'en sortir ? La jeune fille aux cheveux clairs secoua la tête. Bien-sûr qu'elle allait s'en sortir, sa mère était forte. Et elle ne supporterait pas qu'elle change d'avis la veille pour l'aider.

Norah sortit de sa chambre, traînant sa grosse malle avec elle, son violon dans son étui, et la cage vide d'Ezekiel, qui était parti chasser, posé instablement sur la malle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le ticket de train qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, avant de froncer les sourcils.

La voie 9 ¾ ? La fillette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien lu. Mais il était écrit noir sur blanc que c'était bien sur la voie 9 ¾.

\- Ça va Norah ? Demanda sa mère, qui était dans en train de mettre la table pour elle et son fils.

Norah rangea le ticket dans l'enveloppe, avant de le mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Oui, ça va.

Ellie regarda les bagages de sa fille, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire triste. Elle posa les assiette sur la petite table, avant de s'approcher de sa fille, pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Je t'enverrais des lettres d'accord ? J'aurais aimé t'accompagner, mais j'ai du travail, demain.

La fillette passa ses bras autour de sa mère, et la serra contre elle, profitant de cet instant d'amour maternel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, répondit la jeune fille, ça ira. Je serais avec Abi et ses parents.

Ellie se recula légèrement pour fixer longuement sa fille, la chair de sa chair, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Norah lui adressa un léger sourire, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

\- No' ! Cria Elyjah en arrivant dans la pièce.

Il s'incrusta dans le câlin, et serra fort sa sœur.

\- Je te ramènerais des bonbons, okay ? Dit l'aînée avec un petit sourire dessiné sur ses commissures.

\- Oh oui ! Plein de bonbons ! S'exclama le petit garçon, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Elyjah.

Ellie enlaça encore une fois ses enfants avant de se lever, écrasant rapidement quelques larmes au coin de son œil.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ce soir ?

\- On part demain à l'aube, vaut mieux que je reste chez Abigail. Ça ira.

La fillette adressa un sourire presque sincère à sa famille, après un autre câlin, et elle sortit de son appartement, le cœur tambourinant d'excitation et de frayeur.

En arrivant chez les Matthews, tout le monde semblait courir partout. Abigail appelait désespérément son chat qui s'était caché, Aaron finissait de faire sa valise, au rez-de-chaussé et ne cessait de faire des allés retour entre sa chambre et le hall, dans lequel se trouvait Norah, Mrs Matthews supervisait toutes les tâches de ses enfants, tandis que son mari cherchait ses clés de voiture. Il finit par sortir sa baguette et faire un « _accio clés_ » , pour qu'un trousseau arriva pile dans sa paume.

Aaron, au cours d'un de ses aller-retour – cette fois ci avec son balai -, bouscula avec force Norah, et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

\- Hey ! S'exclama la jeune fille, en fronçant le visage.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries, Norah, se contenta de répliquer le garçon, qui était reparti.

\- Et après c'est moi qui suis pas organisée, marmonna la fillette, en laissant ses affaires avec celles des deux autres.

Elle entra dans le salon, et Mrs Matthews l'accueilli avec un sourire. Quand Abigail eut enfin retrouvé son chat, qu'Aaron avait fini de préparer ses affaires, et que toutes les affaires étaient montés dans la voiture, ils entamèrent le dîner. Norah gardait toujours sa baguette avec elle, sans cesser de l'observer.

Les deux fillettes eurent un mal fou à s'endormir, et discutèrent jusqu'à minuit passé.

\- Ce sera tellement cool, marmonna Abigail, en s'endormant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Norah, alors qu'elle s'assoupissait à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux fillettes étaient les premières réveillées, excitées comme jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand départ. Non seulement elles allaient rentrer au collège, mais en plus, elles allaient y apprendre la magie. Après s'être lavées, les amies s'habillèrent de manière simple et pas trop voyante. Cela ne servait à rien de revêtir leurs robe de sorcier maintenant, et attirer tout les regards.

L'estomac trop noué pour manger quelque chose, l'excitation faisait bondir leurs cœurs dans leur poitrine, elles préfèraient vérifier qu'elles n'avaient rien oublier. Ezekiel était revenu durant la nuit, et Norah l'avait enfermé dans sa cage, qui était à l'entrée, malgré ses protestions bruyantes. Elle avait bien fait attention à lui donner de l'eau et à lui laisser de quoi manger. Mylith, quand à elle, grimperait sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, qui ne voulait pas l'enfermer. Après une énième verification, elles n'avaient rien oublié : chaudrons, livres, robes, baguettes, et pour Norah son violon, qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Et surtout, le plus important : le ticket pour le train.

Aaron fut le troisième à se réveiller, et il n'avait visiblement pas réussi à dompter sa touffe brune, ce qui valu quelques moqueries de sa sœur, qui elle, avait toujours de magnifiques anglaises tombant autour de son visage.

A neuf heures, ils étaient partis, après avoir mis du temps à tout caser dans la voiture. Par chance, les trois malles tenaient dedans, en plus du balai, et du violon de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Abigail était au milieu, à l'arrière, son chat sur les genoux, et à ses côtés, Aaron et Norah, qui tenait chacun leurs hiboux respectifs dans leurs cages.

En quittant l'allée pavé du garage, Norah regardait par la fenêtre avec mélancolie. Ils passèrent devant son appartement, dont elle pouvait sentir l'agitation matinale. Les lumières étaient allumées, et la jeune fille imagina sa mère, pressée et stressée, poussant le petit garçon à se depêcher.

La voiture passait ensuite devant le collège du quartier dont Norah devait normalement faire partie, avant de savoir qu'elle irait à Poudlard. Le cœur de la fillette se serra, en se disant qu'elle quittait vraiment tout pour l'inconnu, sans savoir où ça allait la mener, sans s'être plus renseignée que cela. Et ce n'était pas une réaction qui lui ressemblait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la chance était unique et ne devait pas être laissée derrière, pour une vie banale.

Elle voyait les petites maisons de quartiers défiler sous ses yeux, des maisons qu'elle connaissait, parfois. Dans son champ de vision, à la sortie de la ville, apparu le cimetière, là où son père reposait. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, une sensation désagréable d'amertume, de regrets presque. Attentionnée, Abigail le remarqua, et posa sa main fine de pianiste sur la sienne, tentant de la rassurer par un peu de chaleur humaine. Mais Norah ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas. Ce qui lui arrivait était positif, pas négatif. Elle avait de la chance.

Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, un tas de questionnements l'ébranlait, en même temps que ses émotions la traversaient, comme des piques glaciales. Elle baissa la tête, essayant de cacher cette larme qui s'était échappée pour couler le long de sa joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs.

– Fragile, lança Aaron, d'une voix tonitruante.

Le reste du trajet s'était passé dans un capharnaüm bruyant et désagréable. Norah n'avait pas apprécié la remarque d'Aaron à son égard, et alors qu'ils se disputaient vivement, sous les hululements outrées des hiboux qui semblaient aussi se disputer, Abigail avait rajouté son grain de sel, envenimant d'avantage les choses.

Le soulagement de Mr et Mrs Matthews étaient visible, quand ils atteignirent la gare King's Cross. Ils se garèrent, et sortirent de la voiture, après une bonne heure de route. Norah voulu coincer les doigts d'Aaron dans la portière, mais elle rata son coup.

Après avoir sorti les trois malles, les animaux, le balai, le violon, et les avoir mis sur trois chariots roulants différents, la petite troupe avança vers l'intérieur de la gare. Norah aperçu au loin deux pancartes en plastique indiquant la voie 9 et la voie 10, mais rien entre les deux. Un pli barra son front, alors que les Matthews s'approchèrent des quais.

\- Heu.. où est la voie 9 ¾ ? Lança Norah, qui était vraiment perdue.

Les passants se retournaient sur leurs passages, arquant des sourcils face aux objets particuliers qu'ils transportaient.

\- Entre les deux, répondit Lyäna, en s'arrêtant devant la barrière entre les deux voies.

Norah plissa les yeux, espérant y déceler la voie, mais elle ne voyait que des briques. Peut-être allait-elle devoir sortir sa baguette et tapoter le mur comme au «Chaudron Baveur». Abigail lâcha un petit rire en voyant l'expression perdue de son amie, et lui tapota l'épaule pour la rassurer.

\- T'inquiète pas. C'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici, raconta la brunette en souriant

Norah pu apercevoir que ses yeux brillaient d'envie, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si pressée.

\- Aaron, vas-y, commanda Mr Matthews.

Le brun acquiesça, et fonça sans s'arrêter entre les deux voies, en plein dans le mur. Avant de disparaître. Norah écarquilla les yeux, avant de regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un avaitt pu les apercevoir.

\- À toi Ab', lança le père de cette dernière.

Jubilant intérieurement, la petite fille commença à pousser son chariot, vers le mur, et accéléra peu à peu, avant de disparaître quand elle atteignit la barrière. La violoniste n'y comprenait rien.

\- Tu dois foncer entre les deux voies, expliqua Mrs Matthews en posant tendrement sa main sur son épaule. Fais nous confiance.

Norah déglutit bruyamment. Leur faire confiance pour entrer dans un mur ? Si elle voulait aller à l'hôpital, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Néanmoins, la fillette se plaça devant le mur, et, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, commença à foncer, en s'appuyant contre son chariot, évitant de justesse les voyageurs qui se frayaient un chemin entre les deux voies. Elle voyait les briques se rapprocher de plus en plus de son champ de vision, et attendant la collision, elle ferma les yeux.

Mais il n'y eut pas de collision, ni de choc.

Norah arrêta son chariot, et vit une longue locomotive rouge sur lequel était inscrit «Poudlard Express». Le long du quai, se pressait une foule compacte, différente de celle des voies 9 et 10. Il y avait des animaux volants, des valises qui se transportaient de leur plein gré , des gens vêtus de robes de sorciers de toutes les couleurs. Norah avança doucement et put lire au dessus de sa tête, une pancarte qui indiquait : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ».

Abigail l'attendait en souriant, et la jeune fille aperçu aussi, derrière elle, une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau signalait : «Voie 9 3/4 ». Alors, tout cela n'était pas une blague, pensait-elle.

\- On est un peu à l'avance, affirma Abigail en avançant le long du quai avec son amie, Aaron est déjà parti voir ses amis.

Les wagons se remplissaient petit à petit, et les fillettes attendirent un instant près d'un compartiment qui paraissait vide, que Mr et Mrs Matthews arrivèrent.

\- Ah vous voilà, lança Lyäna en les rattrapant, suivi de son mari.

\- On a vu un ami de longue date, continua son mari en souriant.

\- Où est Aaron ? Demanda Mrs Matthews

\- Il est sûrement avec des amis. Je l'ai vu avec deux grands garçons roux, répondit Abigail.

C'est à ce moment là que Aaron apparu de nouveau, pour dire rapidement au revoir à ses parents.

-Prends soin de toi, lui dit Mrs Matthews en l'enlaçant.

\- Oui, oui..

\- Et fais attention à ta sœur et à Norah, ordonna son père en lui tapotant l'omoplate.

Aaron jeta un regard dédaigneux à Norah, avant de soupirer.

\- Ouais, on verra, répondit-il, blasé.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui pour faire attention à moi, coupa la fillette aux cheveux cendrés, le visage froncé.

Elle avait moyennement apprécié le regard que le brun lui avait lancé. Mr et Mrs Matthews les regardèrent en soupirant. Ils enlacèrent une dernière fois leurs fils, qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mrs Matthews se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

\- Envoie nous un hibou dès demain. Je veux savoir dans quel maison tu as été répartie.

\- J'espère pas me retrouver à Serpentard ou à Poufsouffle, marmonna la brunette.

Ses parents lui répondirent avec un sourire tendre, et l'enlacèrent, avant de faire de même avec Norah.

\- Faîtes attention à vous deux. Et maintenant, dépêchez vous avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place.

Abigail les enlacèrent de nouveau, avant de hisser les valises dans le train, aidée de ses parents. Norah la suivit, et regarda longuement une femme aux cheveux blonds qui parlaient d'un air grave avec son fils, brun, et grand. Elle fronça le visage, cette femme lui disait quelque chose. Le fils portait une robe de sorcier décorée d'un écusson ornée d'un serpent. Il regardait quelques personnes passer à côté de lui d'un air supérieur.

\- Je te présente le Serpentard type, lança Abigail à sa camarade, qui la tira de sa rêverie, tous des gosses de riches snob.

Norah se tourna vers elle, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Où l'avait-elle vu ? Elle soupira, et se redressa en prenant ses affaires avec difficulté. C'est en se retournant avec Abigail, qu'elles firent volte face sur deux grands garçons roux, qui étaient identiques. Leurs visages étaient couvert de tâche de rousseur, et un air malicieux se lisait sur leurs visage. Abigail manqua de leurs foncer dedans, et se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre son allure de princesse.

– Pardon, dit-elle, en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

Les garçons lui sourirent en guise de réponse, et se dépêchèrent de sortir du train, visiblement pressés. Le visage froncé, Abigail les suivit du regard.

\- Ils me disent quelque chose, je crois que je les connais..

Mais, ne réussissant pas à se rapeller de qui ils étaient, Abigail entra dans le premier compartiment libre, suivie de Norah.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent face à face, et regarda les différentes personnes qui se pressaient pour entrer dans le train. Norah pu apercevoir les jumeaux roux qui parlaient avec une petite dame replète, un grand dadais et une petite fille. Les trois étaient roux, et avaient le visage constellés de tâches de rousseurs. Abigail fixa Norah, avant de suivre la trajectoire de son regard.

\- Oh, je me disais bien que je les connaissait ! S'exclama t-elle en apercevant la famille de rouquins, ce sont les Weasley, des amis à mes parents. Les jumeaux sont amis avec Aaron.

Norah acquiesça, en se demandant si Abigail connaissait beaucoup de familles de sorciers, comme ça. Elle s'installa au fond de son siège, en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Combien de temps allait-elle mettre à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie ?

Le sifflet du train retentit, et la brunette se redressa brusquement pour dire au revoir à ses parents. Sa mère était émue jusqu'aux larmes, et lui faisait de grands signes. Le train s'ébranla, avant de prendre de la vitesse et de quitter la gare. La foule devenait de plus en plus petite, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Un brouhaha et un cliquetis de roulettes se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Un garçon au visage joufflu entra dans le compartiment des fillettes, et les regardaient d'un air triste.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu mon crapaud ? Je l'ai perdu..

Les deux fillettes secouèrent la tête, et laissèrent le garçon partir. Le bruit d'une conversation se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

«Tu as entendu ? Apparemment, Harry Potter est dans le train ! »

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il ressemble ! »

Norah fronça le visage avant de regarder son amie, qui avait entendu aussi bien qu'elle.

\- Whaa, je m'y attendais pas !

\- C'est qui Harry Potter ?questionna Norah, complétement larguée.

\- C'est le garçon qui a survécu, expliqua la brunette, il y a dix années de cela, un très puissant mage noir abattait des tas d'innocents sorciers et Moldus, sans remords. Il a tué les parents d'Harry Potter, mais quand il a voulu le tuer lui, qui n'était encore qu'un bébé, il n'a pas réussi, le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui. Certains ont dit que le mage noir était mort, d'autres pensent qu'il est juste trop faible pour continuer à sévir.

Un pli barra le front pâle de la jeune fille. Tout ça n'avait rien d'enchanteur.

\- C'est.. sympa, finit par dire Norah, sans trouver une réponse plus pertinente.

Abigail lui adressa un sourire, avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais tout !

Elle lâcha un petit rire, tandis que Norah se posait encore un tas de questions. Visiblement ce monde avait encore beaucoup de secrets pour elle.

\- Ça me fait quand même un peu peur, avoua Norah, à demi-mots, je veux dire.. je suis sûre que tout le monde ici à au moins une notion de ce qu'est la magie.. Je vais être une cancre.

« _ça ne changera pas d'ordinaire_ » dit une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle préféra ignorer.

\- Mais non, dit Abigail d'un ton rassurant, tu n'es pas la seule qui vient d'une famille Moldus. Je suis sûre que tu seras très douée. Puis je serais là pour t'aider.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, alors que Norah se ratatinait dans son siège, perplexe. Abigail regardait le paysage sans que ce sourire niais ne quittait son visage, tandis que son amie observait les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir du train. Quand un garçon pâle, avec un nez pointu, et des cheveux presque blanc passa dans le couloir, accompagné de deux grands garçons un peu dodu et forts, il leva la tête vers Norah, avant de passer son chemin. Cette dernière éprouva un sentiment de malaise très léger, mais ne le mentionna pas à son amie.

Le train avait quitté Londres, à présent. Abigail expliqua des choses à sa camarade, notamment sur les familles de sorciers, et encore une fois sur les maisons, tandis que Norah ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, contemplant les étendus de prairie qui s'éloignaient le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, elles entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans les couloirs du wagon et une vieille femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Le ventre des deux fillettes criait famine, mais Norah ne pouvait se résoudre à dépenser son argent dans des sucreries. Cependant Abigail se leva, et acheta un peu de tout, enthousiaste, en répétant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas manger. La vieille femme partit, et Abigail disposa tout sur les banquettes. Norah examina les différentes friandises, un peu étonnée. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magique à la réglisse.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Bougonna Norah en observant chaque emballage.

\- Des confiseries sorcières ! Tiens goûte ça !

Elle lui tendit la boite des Dragées surprise avec un sourire joueur sur le visage. Légèrement méfiante, Norah en prit une et le mit dans sa bouche, avant de grimacer.

\- Bark ! C'est quoi ça ?! J'ai l'impression de manger de la poussière ! S'exclama t-elle en toussant.

\- Pas de chance, tu es tombée sur poussière, ria Abigail en prenant une Dragée à son tour, hm.. Fruits des bois.

Elle souri, avant de passer sa main dans une de ses bouclettes, et de prendre une Chocogrenouille. La brunette l'ouvrit, et sortit la grenouille qui bougeait, avant de croquer sa tête sous le regard effarée de Norah.

\- Oh, j'ai encore eu Dumbledore, dit Abigail en regardant la carte d'un vieil homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une longue barbe et une moustache.

\- Dumbledore ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Norah

\- Le directeur de Poudlard, tiens, dit elle en lui tendant la carte.

Norah fixa longuement la carte avant de la retourner et de lire la description qui s'y trouvait derrière :

« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

Norah resta un long moment bloquée sur cette description, avant de se rendre compte que le vieil homme sur la photo avait disparu. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. Abigail lui adressa un autre sourire rassurant. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de manger les diverses sucreries, et Norah se tenta à goûter d'autres Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Elle tomba sur des parfums divers, comme parmesan, menthe, thon, ortie, tomate et vomi, ce qui la dégoûta littéralement et l'empêcha d'en avaler une de plus.

A ce moment là, alors que Norah était en train de tousser en grimaçant se disant que c'était franchement écœurant ,maudissant de tout son être les personnes qui avaient pu inventés ça, les joues rouges comme si elle manquait de s'étouffer, que les deux jumeaux de tout à l'heure entrèrent dans le compartiment.

\- Hey, Aaron nous as dit que sa petite sœur entrait à Poudlard ! Commença le premier, en souriant.

\- Du coup, on vient se présenter. Moi c'est George, et lui c'est Fred.

\- On s'était déjà vu quand on était plus jeune, je crois, mais je pense que tu ne t'en rapelle plus, ajouta Fred.

Abigail leur adressa un sourire poli.

\- Je suis Abigail, enchantée, et-

\- On sait, coupèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson. Aaron nous parle sans cesse de toi.

Les joues d'Abigail prirent une teinte rosée. Gênée, elle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Et, elle, qui c'est ? demanda George

\- Norah Knightley, ma meilleure amie, répondit Abigail en tentant de recouvrer sa classe de lady.

Les deux garçons regardèrent avec surprise la fillette qui était en train de cracher ses poumons, tellement le goût de vomi lui restait dans la gorge.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Fred, sans détacher ses yeux de la petite fille

\- Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Je lui avait dit de pas abuser, répondit Abigail avec un sourire amusé.

Norah s'était à peu près calmée, et leva sa tête rouge vers les deux garçons, essayant de paraître plus ou moins normale. Les deux rirent, avant de leur faire un signe de main, et de sortir, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Quoi ? Lança Norah à son amie, en fronçant le visage

\- Rien, c'est juste.. drôle. Se contenta de répondre Abigail, en la fixant.

Norah laissa échapper un soupir, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de si amusant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ezekiel qui était profondément endormi dans sa cage. Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment, alors que le train serpentait le long d'un pont, qui s'élevait au dessus de plaines et de forêts broussailleuses. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, éclairant le compartiment d'une teinte orangée.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, et la fille aux cheveux emmêlées et broussailleux que Abigail avait aperçu à Fleury et Bott entra.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.

Les deux jeunes filles firent non de la tête, avant que la fillette n'ouvre grand les yeux.

\- Oh, je t'ai vu chez Fleury et Bott, toi ! Dit elle d'un ton autoritaire en fixant Abigail, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchantée.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête auquel la brunette répondit avec un sourire.

\- Abigail Matthews.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Norah, en attendant qu'elle se présente.

\- Heu, Norah. Norah Knightley, marmonna t-elle

\- Enchantée, dit Hermione, vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Elle fit volte face, et sortit du compartiment, ses cheveux broussailleux flottant derrière elle. Abigail bondit hors de son siège.

\- Elle a pas tort, on devrait se changer !

Norah approuva d'un signe de tête, et les deux amies enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier. La violoniste se sentait vraiment très ridicule dans cet accoutrement digne d'Halloween. Elle mit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les dompter. Plus le train s'approchait du collège, plus un nœud se formait dans le ventre de la fillette.

\- Je me demande vraiment dans quel maison on va se retrouver.. On va être dans la même obligé ! Dit Abigail en souriant

\- Hm.. marmonna Norah, à qui cette conversation commençait à la rendre nauséeuse.

Abigail s'assit de nouveau sur la banquette en ajustant sa coiffure, et sa robe, sans cesser de se tenir extrêmement droite, alors que son amie était affalée en face d'elle.

Une voix retentit dans le train.

\- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laissez vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Norah sentait que son cœur allait se détacher, tandis que Abigail tapotait dans ses mains, ayant hâte d'y être. Elle mit le reste des friandises dans un petit sac qu'elle fourra dans sa malle, avant de se lever. Norah se demandait si elle devait prendre Ezekiel avec, mais Abigail la retint, en lui disant qu'il faisait parti des «bagages». Anxieuse, Norah le laissa donc là, et sortit rejoindre la foule d'élèves qui se compressaient dans les couloirs. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le garçon aux cheveux presque blancs de tout à l'heure, qui la fixait, toujours de cet air hautain. Mais la fillette était trop soucieuse pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Et quand le train s'arrêta, ce fut à Abigail de la pousser vers la sortie. Elles descendirent sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre.

\- Je me demande où est Aaron, marmonna Abigail pour elle-même.

Le regard de Norah se posait partout, pour essayer de prendre ses repères, mais dans la foule compacte, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Abigail gardait ce sourire figé sur son visage, tandis que tout les élèves de leurs âges semblaient agités.

Une lampe se balada au dessus de leur tête, et Norah leva les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un homme – ou un géant, avec un visage presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et une grande barbe broussailleuse.

\- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

Norah regarda le garçon gringalet à qui le géant s'était adressé, qui se frayait un chemin, comme elles, pour se mettre en rang près de lui.

\- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivait le géant le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Norah essaya de visualiser combien ils étaient. Une petite cinquantaine peut-être. Très peu de gens parlaient, sauf Abigail, qui se plaignait d'un coup d'avoir marché dans la boue. Le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, Neville, renifla à plusieurs reprises.

\- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit le géant en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eu alors un grand « Ooooooh ! » de surprise.

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança le géant en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Norah et Abigail montèrent dans une barque dans laquelle une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds s'y trouvait, qui semblait timide, et d'un autre garçon.

\- Tout le monde est casé ? Cria le géant qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

\- Baissez la tête, dit le géant lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Norah manqua de tomber en sortant de la barque, mais se rattrapa à Abigail, qui lâcha un petit rire discret mais moqueur.

\- Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? Dit le géant en vérifiant que personne n'avait rien oublié dans les barques.

\- Trevor ! S'écria le garçon joufflu en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe du géant, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Norah était vraiment préoccupée, et serrait la main de Abigail, comme pour se rassurer.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda l'homme. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	7. Le Choixpeau Magique

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier. Norah ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Mrs Matthews faisait parfois la même tête agacée.

\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le géant.

\- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée était si grand et si large que Norah avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une église. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le plafond, mais il semblait vraiment trop haut. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Norah se colla davantage à Abigail, et les deux fillettes percevaient la rumeur d'une centaine de voix qui leurs parvenaient à travers une porte située à leurs droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres, et Norah se colla contre le mur, préférant le mur aux autres élèves. Son anxiété montait encore. Abigail était la seule qui paraissait sereine, les autres restaient silencieux et lançaient des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attaché de travers et sur un des rouquins Weasley. Abigail vérifia que toute sa tenue était bien mise, passant rapidement sa main dans ses boucles pour les mettre correctement, tandis que Norah écrasa sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles pour tenter de les dompter. Peut-être devait elle les attacher ?

\- Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle, et Abigail se tourna vers Norah.

\- Je suis bien là ?

Norah, qui sentait qu'elle allait faire un malaise, la regarda et acquiesça.

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, tandis que Norah se demandait comment ils allaient être réparti. Abigail, avait l'air calme, et souriait, en passant de temps à autre une main sur sa tenue pour la défroisser.

-Saperlipopette ! Dit Abigail en sentant une petite bourrasque de cheveux la décoiffer

La fillette entendit parler de tests devant, et se redressa brutalement. Si ils devaient faire des sorts devant tout le monde, elle allait vraiment être très mal barrée. Tout les élèves autour d'elle semblait terrifiés. Norah entendit Hermione chuchoter à grande vitesse qu'elle avait appris tout les sortilèges possible et qu'elle se demander lequel elle allait devoir jeter.

Abigail remarqua que sa camarade n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hé, ça va aller. Tu n'auras rien à faire, chuchota-t-elle pour que personne n'entende.

Abigail savait en quoi consistait l'épreuve, mais s'amusait des réactions excessives des autres élèves qui avaient l'air totalement paniqué. Norah acquiesça et repassa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se calmer.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent à côté d'elles. Les deux amies levèrent la tête et restèrent bouchée bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un deux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

-Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

\- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Répondit un autre spectre vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves, dont Abigail, hochèrent la tête en silence. C'était la première fois que la brunette voyait des fantômes, malgré que son frère lui en avait souvent parlé.

\- J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison dans le temps.

Abigail fit une grimace en s'imaginant se retrouver à Poufsouffle.

\- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Norah appréhendait de plus en plus ce qui pouvait les attendre derrière la salle, et avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton. Elle suivit Abigail, qui s'était glissé entre deux jeunes filles, et quitta la salle, traversant à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles.

Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Norah était tellement stressée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans le château. Abigail lui donna un coup de coude, et lui montra le plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

\- C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Mais Norah s'en fichait pas mal du plafond qui paraissait inexistant. Tout ce qui lui comptait maintenant, c'était de ne pas avoir accepté cette proposition. Elle avait hâte que la Répartition se fasse. Abigail lui adressa de nouveau un sourire, en comprenant tout à fait que son amie, qui n'avait connu le monde magique qu'il y a un mois soit anxieuse.

Leurs regards se posèrent de nouveau sur le professeur McGonagall qui installait sur un tabouret à quatre pieds, disposé devant les élèves, un chapeau pointu de sorcier, qui était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La mère de Norah aurait crié en le voyant, elle qui était si maniaque.

Tout les élèves gardèrent leurs yeux rivés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instant, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Norah sentait son âme quittait son corps, tandis que Abigail applaudissait aussi, en ayant hâte de porter le chapeau. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa de nouveau.

Allait-ils vraiment devoir se faire répartir devant tout le monde ? Norah se posait un tas de questions, et aucune de ses questions ne semblait avoir de réponses, là, tout de suite. Abigail ne tenait plus en place, et regardait sa camarade, qui avait la tête baissée, en essayant de se calmer, en soufflant doucement. Elle ne supportait pas être sous le feu des projecteurs, et son esprit refusait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait très probablement devoir monter sur cette estrade, s'asseoir, et se faire répartir.

Norah était le genre de personne qui, malgré ses capacités, était toujours la dernière choisie dans une équipe. Et là, elle ressentait exactement la même angoisse que l'attente d'être séléctionnée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Norah.. On a des baguettes jumelles, on va forcément être à deux, lui chuchota Abigail. Tant qu'on se retrouve pas à Serpentard ou Poufsouffle, tout ira bien !

Mais ce que disait Abigail ne la rassurait pas du tout. Norah regardait autour d'elle. Elle aperçu Aaron avec les jumeaux Weasley sur la table à l'extrême droite, qui les fixait sans aucune expression. « _Un petit sourire d'encouragement ne ferait pas de mal, 'spèce d'abruti_ », pensa t-elle en le maudissant de tout son être.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête, et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Abigail faisait la grimace.

\- Bones, Susan !

La fille qui était avec Abigail et Norah dans le bateau sortit du rang.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau

Susan se hâte d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

\- Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

\- SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée, tandis qu'Aaron applaudissait sans quitter des yeux sa sœur et Norah.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Norah remarqua la présence du garçon brun qu'elle avait vu sur le quai dans les rangs de Serpentard.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt être appelée, et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et anxieuse. Un nœud se formait dans sa gorge et dans son estomac, et elle espérait juste que tout cela soit un terrible cauchemar duquel elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Abigail fixait Norah, légèrement inquiète. Elle comprenait que tout cela devait être bizarre pour son amie, mais se disait que tout irait mieux quand elle seront reparties.

Et si jamais elle était séparée d'Abigail ? Pensa Norah, dans un élan de panique, et si jamais elle devait se débrouiller seule pour s'intégrer au sein des sorciers ? Elle souffla doucement. Depuis quand avait-elle besoin de quelqu'un pour s'adapter ? Elle essaya de se ressaisir.

-Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Fuller, Savanna !

Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns, lisses, avança vers le tabouret. Elle avait des cernes énormes sous ses yeux verts.

\- SERPENTARD !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

\- Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

\- Knightley, Norah !

L'âme de Norah quitta littéralement son corps. Elle resta là un instant, sans bouger, avant que Abigail ne la pousse légèrement pour qu'elle avance.

\- Bon courage, lui chuchota t-elle, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, auxquels Norah ne répondit pas. Doucement, tremblante, elle avança sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Avant de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête, elle sentait la présence de centaine de regard sur elle. Puis là, ce fut le noir complet, le chapeau lui cachait totalement la vue.

\- Hm, choix difficile, murmura une voix à son oreille, je vois beaucoup de qualités. Un grand désir de puissance. Et une intelligence inexplorée. Tu es rusée et maligne.. Tu déteste perdre.. Et tu as une grande détermination.

Elle, intelligente, pensa t-elle en riant intérieurement. C'était vraiment la blague de l'année ça. Norah se demandait comment il pouvait savoir tout ça, car elle-même ne se sentait pas spécialement rusée et déterminée.

\- Du courage, aussi, beaucoup de courage, Continua la voix. Mais je pense que ta place est à... SERPENTARD !

La fillette retira tremblante le chapeau de sa tête, en le reposant sur le tabouret. Elle jeta un œil effarée à Abigail qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient franchi les portes, semblait tout aussi choquée. La table à l'extrême droite applaudissait bruyamment, et juste avant que Norah alla s'asseoir avec eux, elle remarqua le visage abasourdie d'Aaron.

Abigail n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie venait de se faire envoyer à Serpentard, la pire maison de Poudlard. Elle jeta un œil vers Norah qui semblait totalement perdue. Peut-être qu'elle aussi allait se retrouver à Serpentard ? Elle serra doucement les poings, en essayant de se rassurer.

Neville Londubat se fit appelé, juste après Norah. Il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria : « GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

\- Malefoy, Draco !

Le garçon au cheveux d'un blond presque blanc s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria.

\- SERPENTARD !

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis nommés Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard eux aussi. Il se retrouva devant Norah, et lui adressa un petit sourire poli, auquel elle ne répondit pas. La violoniste gardait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il restait comme élèves, y comprit Abigail.

– Matthews, Abigail !

Abigail avait reprit son air supérieur, en s'avançant d'un pas léger vers le tabouret. Elle s'installa, posant le chapeau sur sa tête, et garda ses mains posées sur ses genoux en attendant le verdict.

\- Ah, une Matthews.. dit le Choixpeau dans son oreille, je vois de l'intelligence, du courage,de la persévérance, et une grande loyauté. Je pense que le choix est très vite fait avec toi. GRYFFONDOR !

Abigail retira le chapeau, et partit sur la table à l'opposé de celle de Norah en lui lançant un regard triste. Pendant leurs sept années d'études, elles allaient être séparées. Abigail vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère, sans cesser de regarder Norah.

\- Hé, ça va, lui dit son frère en la secouant un peu, c'est pas comme si elle était à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Non, elle est juste dans la maison ennemie à la nôtre, répliqua sèchement Amy.

Elle remit son chapeau pointu sur sa tête, tandis que le professeur McGonagall continuait d'appeler les élèves.

\- Moon.. Nott.. Parkinson.. les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne.. Harry Potter !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle, comme si tout le monde était choqué ou admiratif de le voir ici. Norah aperçu le petit gringalet aux cheveux noir de jais qu'elle avait aperçu à la sortie du train, mais ne prêta guère attention à ce qu'il se passait.

Son regard balaya la table des Serpentard, sa maison, ou, en reprenant les termes de McGonagall sa «seconde famille». Beaucoup semblaient être des gosses de riches pourri jusqu'à la moelle, à l'air snob. Malefoy regardait Norah avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis Draco Malefoy, lui lança t-il, Knightley, c'est ça ? jamais entendu parler. Et pourtant, Serpentard est majoritairement réservé au grande famille de sorciers.

Norah fronça le visage.

\- C'est normal. Je ne viens pas d'une «grande famille de sorciers ».

Le sourire du garçon au visage pâle s'effaça, comme si il avait comprit quelque chose, mais Norah tourna la tête, l'ignorant. Harry Potter fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et il eut droit à la plus longue et bruyante ovation de la soirée. La fillette ne comprenait pas en quoi il devait être si célèbre.

\- A peine arrivé que Potter joue déjà la célébrité, lança Draco à ses deux compères, d'un ton mauvais.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain fixa la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, le géant barbu applaudissait aussi pour l'entrée du Harry Potter à Gryffondor. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif, Albus Dumbledore, le vieil homme qui se trouvait sur la carte. Elle remarqua aussi un professeur qui portait un turban violet, et à côté, un homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux noir, qui n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir d'être ici.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à repartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis le rouquin fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et enfin Zabini Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Norah regarda l'assiette d'or qui se trouvait devant elle avant de soupirer, puis regarda son amie à l'autre bout de la salle.

Rien n'aurait pu plus déprimer Abigail que de savoir qu'elle allait passer les sept années suivantes dans une maison différente de celle de son amie de toujours. Elle applaudissait par politesse les nouveaux arrivants de Gryffondor, et son cœur se réchauffa quand elle put enfin apercevoir Harry Potter, avec ses lunettes rondes qui s'installait en face d'elle. Elle discuta un peu avec Hermione avant de voir le directeur, Albus Dumbledore se lever, le visage rayonnant, les bras légèrement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de vous tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Norah n'avait strictement rien compris à son baratin, et sursauta en voyant les plats se remplirent jusqu'à débordement de victuailles : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, tartiflette, légumes divers ( dont des gros artichauts ), sauces onctueuses, et des bonbons à la menthe. Tout le monde commencèrent à se servir, et à manger, mais Norah avait l'estomac encore plus tendu qu'en arrivant et était incapable de toucher à quoique ce soit.

Abigail se servit de ce qu'elle préférait, et commença à manger avec classe et distinction, comme on lui avait appris. Aaron dont le regard passait de la table de Serpentard à celle des Gryffondor, fixa sa sœur un instant.

\- Norah fait encore sa fragile, dit-il en soupirant.

Il prit une côtelette de porc et en croqua un instant alors que la brune regarda son amie au loin. Le fantôme avec une fraise de tout à l'heure s'était installé à leurs tables et regardait le steak d'Harry avec envie. Il se présentait comme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, résident de la tour Gryffondor, plus communément appelé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il fit ensuite une démonstration , et sa tête bascula sur le côté, ne restant attachée que par quelques tendons et bout de peaux, ce qui arracha un cri d'effroi à la brunette.

\- Alors les nouveaux Gryffondor, dit-il, j'espère que vous allez nous aider à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année ? Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue ! Les Serpentard l'ont remportée six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant en est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme de Serpentard.

Abigail reposa son regard vers la table des Serpentard, apercevant le Baron Sanglant à côté de Malefoy.

Norah ne faisait pas attention au fantôme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, malgré ses yeux vides, son visage émacié, et ses vêtements maculés de taches de sang. La jeune fille aux cheveux beige finit quand même par avaler quelque chose, sur les recommandations d'une fille plus âgée qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Mais tout cela la rendait malade.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert : crèmes glacées à tout les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

Abigail, gourmande comme pas deux, se servit de tout, et mangea à s'en faire éclater l'estomac. Norah, quand à elle, regardait les sucreries avec un léger dégoût. Tout cela lui coupait l'appétit. De plus, un vent froid et désagréable s'engouffrait dans la pièce, ce qui la faisait frisonner. Elle soupira, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ressentant sa mauvaise humeur faire son retour.

La brune suivait une conversation entre un garçon nommé Seamus et Neville, sans vraiment les écouter.

\- La dernière fois, mon père nous a emmené à la pêche, raconta Seamus, et ma mère avait enchanté la canne à pêche pour l'empêcher d'attraper quoique ce soit. C'était vraiment drôle.

Tout le monde ria à la table, et Abigail profita de l'inattention groupée pour se resservir.

Norah regardait les Serpentard se servir et se resservir. Draco en face d'elle, n'arrêtait pas de critiquer chaque personne qui passait dans son champ de vision.

\- T'as vu cette Poufsouffle, avec sa tête d'ornithorynque ? Railla t-il, ça devrait même pas être permis d'oser ce montrer avec cette tête.

La violoniste jeta un coup d'œil de nouveau à la table des professeur. La fille au cheveux noirs qui se trouvait à côté de Norah lui expliqua.

\- L'homme avec un turban c'est Quirrell, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il est un peu pathétique. Et à côté, c'est Rogue, notre directeur de maison, et celui des potions. C'est le seul compétent à Poudlard, dit elle avec un ton dédaigneux.

-Ah, répondit simplement Norah.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un rire s'échappa dans la salle, mais personne ne l'imita. Abigail fronça les sourcils, tandis que Norah se demandait si il était vraiment sérieux. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de mortel dans le lycée ?

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! S'écria Dumbledore.

Les sourires des professeurs se figèrent, alors que Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler, excepté Norah qui trouva ça stupide, et pourtant elle avait la fibre musicale. Elle remarqua que Malefoy non plus ne chantait pas, mais visiblement Abigail s'en donnait à cœur joie :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce_

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Norah grimaçait, tout ça sonnait comme un brouhaha infernal à ses oreilles entraînées pour la musique. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

\- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Abigail se leva avec les nouveaux de Gryffondor qui suivait Percy Weasley, le préfet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Norah, en lui faisant signe qu'elles se retrouveraient demain, à la première heure. Norah ne lui répondit pas, et Abigail, fut poussée dehors par la foule de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle qui quittait la pièce. Ils montèrent dans le grand escalier de marbre, et la brunette se sentait tout de même triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec son amie. Elle suivait les neuf autres élèves de première année de Gryffondor, tout en regardant les multiples tableaux s'animait en chuchotant sur leur passage.

Soudain, des cannes apparurent devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur Percy qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter.

\- C'est Peeves, murmura Percy. Un esprit frappeur. Peeves, montre-toi, dit-il en élevant la voix.

Pour toute réponse, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir. Après que Percy eut menacé Peeves de prévenir le Baron Sanglant, le seul fantôme dont il avait peur, ils continuèrent de monter jusqu'au septième étage, et tout le monde s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

-Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle

\- _Caput Draconis_ , dit Percy, et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.

Il s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dont Aaron avait déjà beaucoup parlé à Abigail.

La fillette fut soulagé de découvrir enfin la chambre, et les grands lit à baldaquins avec des rideaux de velours rouges. Mylith était allongé sur son lit, et elle alla la caresser pour la saluer. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit , elle se mit directement au lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Les Serpentard furent les derniers à quitter la salle. Les dix nouveaux élèves suivirent la préfète qui se nommait Gemma Farley, jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et quittèrent le hall pour se diriger dans la cour d'entrée. Après avoir passé un viaduc, ils descendirent dans les sous-sol.

Norah, qui pensait au début que c'était une mauvaise blague, avait de plus en plus froid, et rabattit sa cape de sorcière sur elle pour se réchauffer comme elle pouvait. Le petit groupe descendirent encore quelques marches, avant de se retrouver devant un mur en pierre grise.

\- Nous sommes sous le lac de Poudlard, dit Gemma d'un air grave.

Sous un lac ? Vraiment ? Pensa Norah en les maudissant de tout son être. Si elle devait vraiment passer sept années de sa vie ici, elle allait devoir prendre des vêtements plus chaud.

\- _Viridi Anguis_ , dit la préfète au mur.

Les briques se déplacèrent pour former une arche, et les premières années entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était une longue pièce aux murs et au plafond en pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres étaient suspendu à des chaînes, et les fenêtre donnait sous le lac et ses profondeurs. Un feu crépitant était allumé dans la cheminé dont le manteau était gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées. Il y avait aussi quelques fauteuils de cuirs noir tout aussi ouvragés. La décoration singulière se constituait de quelques crânes et autres objets semblables, ce qui lui donnait un aspect peu chaleureux. Quelques chuchotement d'appréciation se firent entendre.

Gemma montra ensuite les chambres des premières années. Un dortoir pour les filles et un pour les garçons, qui se trouvaient face à face l'un de l'autre. Quand Norah entra dans son dortoir, accompagnée des quatre autre première année, elle ne fut pas surprise de la décoration. Les vieux lits à baldaquins étaient en ébène vernis. Des rideaux de soie verte y étaient tendus, et les dessus de lit étaient brodés d'argent. On pouvait entendre le clapotis de l'eau contre les fenêtre, ce qui la calma un peu. Norah s'avança vers son lit, où ses affaires étaient posées. Elle ouvrit la cage d'Ezekiel en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Suivant le rythme, elle se mit aussi en pyjama et se mit dans les couettes, qui se révélaient plus chaudes et confortables qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Sans écouter les conversations de Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Son sommeil fut encore parsemé de cauchemars, de flashs blancs, d'un loup qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle revit le corps gisant de son père, et se réveilla en sursaut, avant de se rendormir presque immédiatement, comme si de rien n'était.


	8. Le Maître des Potions

-Ça a été, hier ?

-M'ouais..

-Norah.. S'il te plaît..

Le lendemain, Norah avait retrouvé son amie devant la Grande Salle, après avoir, comme par miracle retrouvé son chemin. Elle était déjà en uniforme, portant le serpent symbolique de sa maison, et les couleurs vertes et argentés, qui montrait son appartenance à Serpentard. En face d'elle, son amie, vêtue aussi de son uniforme décoré de doré et de rouge, et portant un blason avec un lion, symbole de son appartenance à la maison ennemie à celle de Norah, Gryffondor. Abigail avait les deux mains posées sur ses hanches, et avait reprit son air autoritaire. Depuis la Répartition de la veille où elles avaient été séparées, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'adresser la parole. Et ce matin, quand Abigail avait aperçu la tête châtain de son amie qui passait les grandes portes, elle s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus, pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé.

-Comment elle est, votre salle commune ? Demanda la brunette, curieuse

-Froide, verte, et sous un lac. Puis vraiment trop froide.

Norah avait sa tête des jours où il ne valait mieux pas l'embêter. Mais Abigail ne supportait pas ses réactions, surtout quand c'était elle qui en était la victime. Les bras croisées, la violoniste ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder sa meilleure amie. Abigail quant à elle, la scrutait de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant d'avoir un peu plus de réaction.

-C'est vrai ? Nous c'est chaleureux, et il fait bon dedans! Puis tout les gens de Gryffondor sont super sympa.

Norah la fusilla du regard. Elle, avait l'impression que tout les Serpentard étaient des gosses de riche à qui ont avait retiré la sucette trop tôt. Cependant, quelques uns lui avaient adressé la parole, et mise à part la grosse différence d'éducation, ils paraissaient très soudés entre eux. Mais Norah s'en fichait, elle n'aimait pas s'intégrer aux gens. Et savoir qu'en plus elle serait seule la plupart du temps la déprimait totalement.

-Ah, vraiment ? Répondit-elle, amère.

Abigail fronça le visage, elle ne supportait vraiment pas sa façon de réagir. Mais après tout, elle comprenait, au fond. Norah se retrouvait dans un monde qui lui était inconnu, au milieu de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et en plus elle était seule. Et Abigail ne savait que trop bien que son amie avait du mal à s'intégrer. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains regarda longuement sa camarade avant de soupirer.

-J'ai cours, on se reverra sûrement à midi.

-Mais, Norah, tu as même pas mangé..

\- 'Pas faim.

A ces mots, Norah tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre pour essayer désespérément de trouver sa salle de classe.

Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les un aux autres. Norah, qui n'avait de base pas un sens de l'orientation très développé, n'arrêtait pas de se perdre. Par chance, elle avait remarqué qui était en première année en Serpentard, et n'hésitait pas à les suivre quand elle devait se rendre à un cours. Abigail quant à elle, n'avait pas de mal à se repérer dans les différents couloirs du château, malgré que tout bougeait sans cesse. Après tout, elle avait habité toute sa vie dans un grand manoir, en côtoyant la magie presque tout les jours.

Entre les fantômes, l'esprit frappeur du nom de Peeves, Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne, Norah ne s'en sortait plus. Elle avait du mal à mémoriser l'emploi du temps, et alors que tout les Serpentard restaient toujours en petit comité, elle paraissait un peu à côté de la plaque. Elle ne savait pas comment se mélanger aux autres, c'était un fait.

Les cours donnés à Poudlard était très différent de ce que les jeunes filles avaient pu avoir jusque là. Abigail savait que tout cela ne constituait pas à maîtriser sa baguette, qu'il y avait des questions théoriques derrière, mais Norah était larguée. En arrivant ici, elle pensait qu'ils apprendraient simplement à réciter des sorts, et à changer des citrouilles en carosses. Chaque jour, elle apprenait un peu plus sur le monde magique, et parfois pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Chaque mercredi soir pour Abigail, et jeudi soir pour Norah, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes, avec Mrs Sinistra. Abigail adorait cette matière, sur laquelle elle s'était déjà renseigné avant d'entrer à Poudlard, tandis que Norah l'exécrait. Elle n'y comprenait rien, et se demandait à quoi aller servir plus tard de connaître l'inclinaison de Neptune durant le mois de Mai. Trois fois par semaine ( et une fois en commun, le mardi ), les élèves de première année avaient botanique, cours qui consistait à étudier les plantes et leurs bienfaits. Il se déroulait dans les serres à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Chourave. Et ni Norah, ni Abigail n'appréciait cette matière. Norah n'étant pas douée avec ses mains et Abigail détestant se salir les mains.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux pour Norah, et les plus intéressant pour Abigail étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseigné par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. A peine entré dans la salle que le professeur Binns avait passé au travers de Norah, qui avait eu l'impression de recevoir de l'eau glacé partout sur le corps. Personne n'écoutait lors de son cours. Du côté des Serpentard, Malefoy parlait avec ses deux gardes du corps en ricanant, Millicent, Pansy et Daphné gloussaient, et Norah dormait sur son parchemin, rattrapant ses nuits pleine de cauchemars. Du côté des Gryffondor, les élèves ne prenaient que quelques notes par ci par là, en confondant tout. Seules Hermione et Abigail écoutaient. Le professeur ne posait pas de question, et parlait d'une voix monocorde, sans faire attention au reste.

Ce que Norah préférait, était les cours d'enchantements et de sortilèges, enseigné par un minuscule professeur du nom de Flitwick. Il donnait ses cours debout sur une piles de livres, pour essayer d'être à peu près à la même hauteur que ses élèves, et voir par dessus son bureau. Les Serpentard n'hésitait pas à ricaner face à sa singularité, mais le professeur n'y prêta pas attention, comme par habitude. A croire que tout les Serpentard étaient comme ça. Norah avait montré beaucoup d'intérêt pour ce cours, et ce fut le premier auquel elle s'intéressa vraiment.

Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor était très différente des autres. Elle était stricte, intelligente, et leur parla très directement dès le début du premiers cours.

– La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Même Malefoy, qui d'ordinaire ne se gênait pas pour faire des remarques n'avait rien dis, comme si le professeur McGonagall lui faisait peur. Norah et Abigail aimaient beaucoup la présence que la femme avait dans son cours. Comme démonstration, elle avait changé son bureau en cochon, et lui avait redonné aussitôt sa forme d'origine. Abigail avait été impressionnée par cette démonstration, et rêvait d'en faire de même. Mais la pratique semblait bien plus difficile. Après un tas d'explications très compliqués, l'exercice consistait à changer une allumette en aiguille. La brunette n'y arriva pas, malgré ses tentatives désespéré, et seule Hermione Granger eut un résultat.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Cependant, en arrivant dans la salle qui embaumait l'oignon, Norah se demandait si c'était sérieux. Le professeur Quirrell bégayait, et semblait avoir peur de tout. De ses élèves, de son ombre, des créatures bizarres qui se trouvaient dans un placard. Norah ne put s'empêcher de donner raison à la Serpentard qui lui avait parlé lors de la répartition. Il était pathétique. Il racontait le périple de ses récit contre des vampires et des zombies, et sursautait à chaque fin de phrase, comme s'il avait le hoquet. Abigail le respectait beaucoup, et avait hâte d'apprendre à comment se défendre.

La jeune fille constata aussi qu'elle était plutôt en avance contrairement aux autres de ses camarades. Beaucoup avaient vécu dans une famille de Moldus et avaient appris l'existence de la magie que depuis récemment. Tout comme Norah.

Du côté de Norah, c'était très différent. Les Serpentard avait tous l'air de s'y connaître un minimum et la jeune fille était totalement larguée. Rien que de suivre leurs conversations relevait du défi et c'est pourquoi la fillette préféra se plonger dans des bouquins, pour tenter de rattraper le retard qu'elle semblait avoir.

Un jour, lors d'une heure de libre, les première années de Serpentard était dans la cour pavée attendant leur prochain cours, et Norah, qui avait décidé de les suivre pour éviter de se perdre, était assise sur un banc non loin d'eux. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un gros bouquin qui parlait de maléfice et d'enchantement. Quand Abigail passa devant en allant rejoindre son cours suivant, elle resta un instant bloquée, ignorant les ricanements des Serpentard derrière. Après tout les Gryffondor étaient leurs victimes préférées.

-Norah ? Dit Abigail, en s'approchant de son amie. Je rêve pas, t'es bien en train de lire, là ?

Norah leva la tête vers son amie, et mit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-Bah ouais. Il faut bien que je réussisse, répondit-elle

Abigail esquissa un sourire, malgré ce que Norah pouvait dire, si elle avait envie de réussir, c'était la preuve qu'elle désirait rester ici et exploiter son potentiel au maximum.

-Oh, Knightley, pourquoi tu parle à une Gryffondor ? Lança Pansy sur un ton moqueur.

Norah l'ignora royalement, sans quitter du regard son amie.

-T'as cours de quoi, là ? Demanda Norah

-Botanique, soupira Abi, en couvrant le bruit que faisait les Serpentard à côté. Je suis déjà épuisée et ça fait même pas une semaine.

Son amie hocha la tête pour lui donner raison.

-Mon père aurait eu honte de moi, si j'étais à sa place, résonna la voix de Draco Malefoy à côté d'elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui, et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

-Une grande famille de sang-pur se retrouver au milieu de sang-de-bourbe et d'incompétents, lâchait-il nonchalant.

Abigail serra les poings, en le fusillant du regard. Norah ferma d'un coup sec son livre, et se leva, regardant son camarade de maison d'un air hautain.

-Tais toi Malefoy, t'es lourd.

Elle prit son livre et avança d'un pas vif avec Abigail jusqu'à la serre.

-C'est quoi un sang-pur ? Et un..sang-de-bourbe.. ? Demanda Norah, en s'arrêtant devant la baie vitrée.

-Un sang-pur est une sorcier qui vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, comme moi. Il y a que quelques familles dont le sang est vraiment «pur ». Pour certains, comme la famille de Malefoy c'est très important. Pour d'autres, comme les Weasley ou moi, c'est pas important. Et un sang-de-bourbe.. c'est une des pires insultes qu'on peut utiliser. Ça désigne une personne qui est vient d'une famille Moldu.. Mais c'est la traiter comme si elle était inférieure, un déchet.

Norah fronça le visage. Alors pour ces gens, elle était une « sang-de-bourbe ». Un déchet, visiblement.

-Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu viens d'une famille Moldu, continua Abigail, et c'est mieux pour toi.. Serpentard n'accepte que les grandes lignées de sorciers, en général.

-Génial, ça me rassure pour la suite, déclara Norah. Je suis un déchet en pleins milieu de personnes qui se sentent supérieur. Je dois tenir sept ans c'est ça ?

Elle lâcha un rire sarcastique, avant de repasser sa main dans ses cheveux. Abigail lui prit la main et la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Fais attention, tu n'auras pas de problèmes tant qu'ils ne le savent pas..

-Des problèmes ?

-Pour le moment, ils t'acceptent plus ou moins, non ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire accepter par ce genre de personne ? Rétorqua avec amertume Norah. Je te laisse, ta prof est là, on continuera plus tard.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons, laissant une Abigail un peu perplexe seule.

Le vendredi, lors du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Norah avait délaissé la table des Serpentard pour venir s'installer sans pression avec son amie de toujours, ce qui lui valu quelques regards de travers.

-On a potions, en commun, là, dit Abigail en regardant son emploi du temps.

Norah hocha doucement la tête, avant de se servir une tasse de café. Les Gryffondor attablé pas loin la regardait de manière un peu surprise. C'était la première fois qu'une Serpentard venait s'installer à leur table, sans chercher de noises. Le petit groupe de première année n'arrêtait pas de fixer Norah, et de la pointer en chuchotant des choses inaudibles. Mais elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

C'était leur premier cours de potions. Norah et Abigail s'étaient installées au fond, sur un pupitre pour deux. Le cours avait lieu dans les cachots, pas très loin de la salle commune de Serpentard. Des animaux flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs et rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

Le professeur Rogue, qui était le directeur de maison des Serpentard, avait soit disant tendance à favoriser ses élèves. Norah remarqua qu'en effet, il regardait avec plus de chaleur et de compassion ( si encore il pouvait y avoir de la chaleur et de la compassion dans ses petits yeux noirs )les élèves provenant de sa maison.

Le professeur commença à faire l'appel, et s'arrêta sur le nom d'Harry Potter. Norah n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il était si célèbre et que tout le monde parlait de lui, et n'y faisait guère attention. Quand Rogue termina de faire l'appel, il releva ses yeux noirs et dénué de toute chaleur vers ses élèves.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Personne n'osait parler, et même Malefoy et sa troupe paraissait être en émoi devant le professeur.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Norah se demandait si il n'était pas un peu fou, tandis que Abigail buvait ses paroles. Elle désirait montrer qu'elle n'était pas un cornichon, qu'elle était douée, et cela se voyait dans ses yeux qui pétillaient d'impatience. Abigail avait toujours eu tendance à vouloir être appréciée par ses professeurs. Rogue commença à s'acharner sur le dénommé Potter qui avait l'air totalement perdu, tandis que Granger avait l'air d'avoir des hémorroïdes tellement elle paraissait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place sur sa chaise, la main levée, et que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle réprimait leurs fou rire derrière leurs mains. Norah arqua un sourcil. Elle était sûre qu'en réalité aucun des trois n'aurait été capable de répondre aux questions du professeurs. La jeune fille ouvrit son livre _Mille herbe et champignons magique_ et entreprit de prendre des notes de ce que son professeur disait. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas l'air simple, et elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre un peu d'avance. Quand Rogue commença à répondre aux questions qu'il avait posé au garçon, et qu'il ordonna aux élèves de prendre notes, il passa devant le bureau de Norah et Abigail. La violoniste avait déjà noté tout les renseignements nécessaire, et Rogue arqua un sourcil en voyant ce qu'elle avait pu écrire dans un petit laps de temps. Norah soutenait son regard rosé dans les yeux noirs et profonds du professeur.

-Bien, Miss Knightley. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Les Serpentard s'échangèrent un sourire satisfait, tandis que le professeur tournait les talons. Il fit ensuite préparer aux élèves une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Norah trouvait cela très facile, mais peut-être parce qu'elle cuisinait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Et mis à part les ingrédients, le mode de fonctionnement était le même. Beaucoup d'élèves eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Norah et Draco. En effet, il semblait éprouver de la sympathie pour ce dernier. Abigail faisait sa tête des mauvais jours, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore et qu'on lui dise qu'elle était une ignorante incapable.

-Je suis Abigail Elizabeth Matthews, première fille des Matthews, marmonna t-elle en insistant sur chacun de ses noms, j'ai rien d'une ignorante...

Mais Rogue l'avait entendu, et avait retiré deux points à Gryffondor. Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat, le petit garçon grassouillet qui avait perdu son crapaud s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, tout le monde était débout sur les tabourets, alors que Rogue grondait Neville. Ce dernier ne ressemblait plus à rien, avec ces furoncles qui lui poussaient sur le nez.

Seamus Finnigan, un autre Gryffondor et lui, allèrent à l'infirmerie alors que le professeur remettait tout correctement dans la salle, d'un geste de main.

Une heure plus tard, le cours était terminé, tout comme leur journée. Abigail et Norah allèrent se poser à la bibliothèque pour commencer les devoirs que les professeurs leurs avaient donnés. Norah remarqua que son amie était très douée en astronomie et en histoire, et elle n'hésita pas à l'aider pour ses devoirs. Certains élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, c'était toujours très particulier de voir une Gryffondor et une Serpentard ensemble. En général, les porteurs de la couleur verte avaient tendance à rester dans leurs coins en petit comité.

Et visiblement, les première année de Serpentard ne supportait pas que la violoniste traîne avec une Gryffondor en les ignorant totalement. Le petit groupe arrivèrent donc à la bibliothèque, et s'installèrent sur la table sur laquelle les fillettes étaient installés. Norah leva la tête, et vit qu'accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, le garçon brun qu'elle avait aperçu sur le quai était là. Il la fixait longuement en fronçant les sourcils, sans dire un mot. Abigail lâcha un petit rire sarcastique.

-Des Serpentard à la bibliothèque, on aura tout vu ici.

Pansy Parkinson, avec sa tête de teckel, la regarda de haut en bas, avant de sortir ses devoirs.

\- Hé, Norah, tu peux m'aider à répondre à cette question ? Lança la fillette.

-Non, répondit sèchement cette dernière.

Abigail étouffa un rire, avant de tourner sa tête vers le garçon au cheveux bruns. Elle resta un instant bloquée à le regarder, avant de se racler la gorge, et de retourner dans son manuel d'histoire.

-Knightley, je te présente Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dit Malefoy d'un ton supérieur, qui va me faire entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, parce que je suis un très bon joueur.

Il la fixa de ses yeux gris, avant de sourire, et de montrer l'autre garçon.

-Et voici Nichola Anderson, en deuxième année, présenta Malefoy, fier de connaître un tas de gens.

Norah haussa les épaules, l'air désinvolte, retournant aussi dans son livre. Ce Nichola lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Et le regard qu'il portait sur elle était dérangeant.

\- Tu veux me présenter tout ton répértoire téléphonique, Malefoy ? Lança Norah, d'un ton de défi.

Abigail redressa brusquement la tête, en regardant Norah effarée.

-C'est quoi un répertoire félétonique ? Demanda Daphné Greengrass

Norah se rendit compte à ce moment là de la différence entre ces personnes et elle. Eux ne connaissaient rien aux choses des «Moldus », et elle ne connaissait rien au monde des sorciers. Et visiblement, ceux issus d'une famille au sang-pur ne désirait pas savoir.

-C'est rien, dit-elle en se levant. Viens Abi, on y va.

Abigail poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de quitter la bibliothèque avec son amie, contente qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas pour aller avec eux. Norah réfléchissait longuement, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un coin tranquille du château. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les Serpentard désirait. Peut être devait elle tout simplement essayer de s'intégrer aux autres ? Étonnement, son niveau de stress n'avait pas baissé d'un poil depuis qu'elle était arrivée et répartie chez Serpentard.

Mais elle devait s'y faire. Elle devait se faire au monde de la magie. Aux personnes qui constituaient sa deuxième famille.

-Ils doivent te trouver bizarre, dit doucement Abigail, tout en riant.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu as bien remarqué que les Serpentard sont toujours entre eux.. Et jamais ils ne leur viendraient à l'idée de se traiter les uns les autres. Puis toi.. Malgré que tu as été répartie là bas, et moi à Gryffondor, bah tu changes pas. Tu restes fidèle à toi-même.

Norah pouvait lire dans la voix d'Abigail une sorte de bonheur à peine dévoilée. Cette dernière, qui était perdue dans ses pensées, fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Oups ! Dit-elle en lâchant ses livres sur les pieds du jeune homme, pardon !

Elle se baissa pour les ramasser et le garçon fit de même. C'était un élève de Poufsouffle, visiblement, âgé de seize ou dix sept ans. Il était grand, et Abigail et Norah lui arrivait à peine au coude. Le garçon avait des cernes énormes, et paraissait boiter.

-Pardon, dit Abigail, en remettant ses cheveux correctement, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-C'est rien, répondit le garçon avec un sourire en lui rendant son dernier livre, fais attention la prochaine fois.

Abigail hocha la tête, et le garçon partit clopin clopant vers le couloir de l'aile droite du deuxième étage. Norah fronça les sourcils.

-Hey, Abigail.. dit la jeune fille sans détacher son regard du garçon qui quittait peu à peu son champ de vision

-Quoi ?

-Le garçon là.. Il se dirigeait pas vers le couloir interdit ?

Abigail finit de remettre ses jolies bouclettes anglaises avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers l'endroit défendue par Dumbledore.

-Si... murmura t-elle.

Les fillettes se regardèrent, sans rien dire, bouche bée.


	9. Escapade nocturne

Norah se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Elle avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, la fillette ne voyait pas une seule ressemblance entre elle et les autres élèves de la maison Serpentard. C'était des sales gamins pourris gâtés qui passaient leurs temps à se moquer des autres, et notamment des Gryffondor, comme pour poursuivre une tradition ancestrale. La jeune fille appréhendait vraiment les sept ans qu'elle allait devoir passer à leurs côtés.

En sortant du dortoir, elle aperçut une note sur le tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune, qui disait que les cours de vol sur balai allaient être en communs avec les Gryffondor. C'était parmi une des matières qu'elle avait vraiment hâte d'essayer, bien que pas très confiante.

\- Et à ce moment, là, disait la voix de Draco Malefoy assis avec les autres près du feu, j'ai évité de justesse un hélicoptère Moldu qui fonçait droit sur moi. Heureusement que mon balai était puissant, et que je savais le maitriser.

Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode applaudirent bruyamment, tout en gloussant. Cela devait être la vingtième fois qu'il racontait cette histoire qui paraissait trop grosse pour un gamin comme lui. Norah roula des yeux en soupirant, et sortit de la salle commune.

Abigail n'aimait pas voler. Elle été déjà montée sur un balai, mais elle n'aimait pas cela. La fillette se sentait beaucoup mieux les pieds sur terre, et ne cessait de le répéter à son amie.

\- Tout le monde est très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir ce premier cours de vol, mais moi je trouve ça stupide, répéta Abigail, je veux dire... il y a un tas d'autres moyens de se déplacer.

Norah haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Abigail lui en parlait, alors qu'elle était la première à savoir que Norah n'y connaissait rien. Pour elle, les seuls moyens de se déplacer était la voiture, le train et la marche. Assez rudimentaire, c'est vrai, mais son monde ne lui avait appris rien d'autre.

Tout le monde, dans tout le collège, parlait de Quidditch. Au cours des nombreuses fois en quelque jours où elle s'était perdue, elle entendait toujours des élèves débattre de leurs équipes différentes. C'était vraiment dur, pour la fillette d'essayer de comprendre ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Après s'être lavée et préparée, nouant ses cheveux châtains en une queue haute, Norah se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Encore une fois, elle ignora la répartition des tables, et alla s'installer à côté d'Abigail, qui la força à se nourrir.

-Tu as besoin de prendre des forces, No'... lui disait-elle sur un ton presque maternel.

Mais la jeune fille avait l'appétit coupé. Cependant elle avala quelques toasts, pour lui faire plaisir. Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, et une centaine de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils déposèrent quelques lettres et journaux, et Ezekiel vint s'arrêter devant Norah pour lui donner une lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite. La fillette caressa le cou de son hibou avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Ma chère Norah,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ici, tout va bien. Elyjah est allé à l'école, et était content de revoir ses copains et de s'en faire de nouveaux. J'espère que tu t'habitue là-bas, à Poudlard, et que tu apprends plein de choses. Je suis contente que tu puisses faire ça._

 _Je t'avoue avoir été un peu surprise de savoir que tu étais une sorcière, mais finalement, je me dis que tu as beaucoup de chances Tu vas apprendre pleins de choses, que ce soit sur la magie, ou sur toi-même. Peut-être est-ce même mieux que tu aies quitté la maison._

 _J'ai appris par Lyäna que tu avais été envoyé dans une maison différente de celle d'Abigail. Cela doit te faire un choc d'être séparée d'elle, mais dis-toi que ça va te pousser à connaître d'autres personnes._

 _Je continue à travailler, et c'est épuisant. Lyäna et Julian prennent soin de ton petit frère quand je n'ai pas le temps._

 _Nous sommes tous les trois très fiers de vous deux. Dis bonjour à Abigail de ma part._

 _Je t'aime._  
 _Ta maman._

Norah se mordit la lèvre, lire ces mots lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Elle replia la lettre et la mit dans la poche de sa cape, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-C'est un Rapeltout ! Disait le garçon joufflu au crapaud, en tenant une petite boule de verre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Regardez, il suffit de la tenir dans sa main, comme ça et si on a oublié quelque chose, elle devient rouge.

Dans sa main, la boule était devenue écarlate. Norah arqua un sourcil, avant de se tourner vers Abigail, ignorant ce qu'il se passait avec Malefoy qui venait d'arriver.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda Abigail avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, un peu...

Norah détourna le regard, elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on puisse lire à travers ses émotions comme ça.

Alors que Malefoy s'était éloigné avec ses deux compères après s'être fait réprimandé par le professeur McGonagall, cette dernière se tourna vers Norah.

-Miss Knightley, que faites-vous à la table des Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas votre maison.

Norah leva ses yeux roses vers la femme à l'air sévère.

\- Hm... j'avais quelque chose à dire à Abigail, répondit-elle en se levant.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis, vraiment pas. Elle siffla un peu, et Ezekiel monta sur son épaule. Norah regarda son amie, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle toujours avec son hibou sur l'épaule, avant de tomber nez à nez avec Aaron Matthews, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Son visage se fronça presque immédiatement.

-Quoi ? Dégage, t'es dans mon chemin, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Ce dernier ricana.

-Tu as pris la mentalité des Serpentard, c'est bien... Bravo.

-Tais-toi, Aaron.

Elle leva la tête d'un air hautain, et traversa la cour. Le brun la regarda longuement, avant de soupirer et de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

A trois heure et demi, cet après-midi-là, les élèves de Serpentard étaient sortis dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de la première leçon de vol. Il y avait vingt balais disposés sur le sol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé de la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.

Les Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Abigail souri à l'égard de Norah, qui était du côté des Serpentard écoutant à moitié leurs conversations. Enfin, sur la conversation qui tournait sur les soi-disant exploits de Malefoy sur un balai.

-Ces balais ont l'air de mauvaise qualité, lança-t-il en regardant les balais soigneusement disposés sur le sol, chez moi, j'ai un Nimbus 2000.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent. Norah se mit au fond, en face d'Abigail, qui se mordait la lèvre en voyant l'état du balai. Ils n'étaient clairement pas neufs.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »

-Debout ! Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Norah fut surprise de voir que son balai lui sauta presque immédiatement dans la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était une des seules à avoir réussi. Celui d'Abigail ne bougeait pas, ce qui agaçait fortement la brunette. Seuls Harry et Draco avait réussi à faire venir dans leurs mains le balai. Tous les autres continuaient de crier « Debout ! », sans succès visible, et certains se prirent même le manche dans la tête, quand celui-ci avait bondi tel un ressort.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. La violoncelliste trouva cela très simple, et lorsque le professeur passa devant chaque élève pour corriger la position, elle n'eut quasiment rien besoin de corriger. Elle corrigea cependant toute la posture d'Abigail, qui paraissait avoir enfourchée un cheval. Norah repensa avec nostalgie que son amie avait déjà fait de l'équitation, en effet.

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Neville s'éleva tout de suite, avant même que le professeur n'eut le temps de siffler. Elle commença à crier, et tout le monde resta les yeux figés sur les cascades que le garçon joufflu faisait, sans le vouloir.

Quelques instants, plus tard, Neville s'était retrouvé par terre, et Madame Bibine était penchée sur lui, le teint aussi pâle que lui. Norah soupira, le balai toujours dans les mains. Décidément, il semblait y avoir toujours un problème. Abigail paraissait inquiète, tandis que son amie fusillait du regard le garçon qui était emmené à l'infirmerie par Madame Bibine.

Puis, s'en suivit une grosse dispute avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Malefoy et les autres (excepté Norah qui était juste en colère) se moquaient de la tête de Neville, avant que le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne ramasse le Rapeltout de Neville et s'en aille dans les airs avec le dénommé Harry Potter qui souhaitait défendre son amie.

-Rhaaa, lâcha Norah en les regardant se battre, tandis que les autres poussaient des cris d'exclamations, des vrais gamins.

Abigail quant à elle, avait les deux mains posées sur ses hanches et regardait Harry et Draco volaient.

-Ils vont avoir des ennuis, dit-elle, ça va nous coûter encore des points tout ça.

-On s'en fiche, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, on perd juste du temps, là.

Après que Draco ait lancé le Rapeltout et que Harry l'ait ramassé de justesse, le professeur McGonagall débarqua de nul part, choquée, et emporta le garçon vers les bâtiments. Dès que le professeur fut parti, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire.

-Il va sûrement se faire renvoyer, lança-t-il aux Serpentard. Bon débarras.

Les Gryffondor lui lancèrent un regard noir, et Norah remarqua que le rouquin qui était toujours avec Potter serraient les poings. Cette dernière repoussa un soupir, montrant son exaspération.

Un peu plus tard, Madame Bibine revint, et ils purent enfin monter sur leurs balais. Norah regarda son amie s'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol, devenir pâle comme un linge, et redescendre directement. Quand ce fut le tour de Norah, dès que ses pieds eurent quitter le sol, elle ressentit une nouvelle sensation. Rapidement, elle monta à quelques mètres du sol, et trouva le balai vraiment très facile à manipuler. Cette sensation de flotter, le vent qui s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux, tout était vraiment unique.

Malheureusement, elle dut redescendre aussi vite qu'elle était montée, et fut extrêmement déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans les airs.

Dès que le cours fut terminé, en même temps que leur journée de cours, les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Norah se sépara d'Abigail pour aller à la table des Serpentard, même si elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, Norah était plongé dans un de ses livres pour ne pas avoir à parler avec qui que ce soit de Serpentard. Abigail avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se redressa brusquement en apercevant le Poufsouffle de la veille, et tapota le bras de son frère qui était juste en face d'elle.

-Hé, Aaron, Aaron ! Tu connais ce gars ?

Aaron, qui discutait avec une de ses camarades de classe tourna la tête vers sa cadette.

-Ouais, c'est Alexander Wilson, il est en Septième année et il est préfet.

Abigail hocha doucement la tête, ce gars avait décidément quelque chose de louche.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Demanda Aaron.

-Pour rien, pour rien, répondit sa sœur.

Elle le fixa encore longuement, avant de se tourner vers Norah. La jeune fille se leva brusquement, et alla jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, où tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Norah, j'ai à te parler, tu peux venir ?

La violoniste ferma son livre, et suivit son amie jusque l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

-Ce gars, de hier...

-Lequel ? Demanda Norah en fronçant le visage.

-Tu sais, celui qui est entré dans le couloir interdit...

-Ouais, et ?

-Peut-être qu'il sait ce qui s'y trouve ! S'exclama Abigail avec un grand sourire.

Un pli barra le front blanc de Norah.

-Pardon ?

-Ça me tue de pas savoir pourquoi c'est fermé... expliqua la brunette. J'ai demandé à Fred et George, mais ils en savent pas plus que nous.

Son amie la regarda longuement. La curiosité d'Abigail allait vraiment finir par la perdre. Norah poussa un long soupir.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Abigail souri, en dévoilant toute ses dents, contente que sa camarade la suive quoiqu'il arrive.

-On devrait retourner pas loin du couloir interdit, cette nuit. S'il y entre, on le suit !

-C'est vraiment un plan stupide, lâcha Norah. On risque de se faire prendre par Miss Teigne ou Rusard. Ou tomber sur Peeves.

Abigail mit sa main sur sa hanche et prit sa tête autoritaire.

-Tu es à Serpentard oui ou non ?! Tu pourrais demander l'aide du Baron Sanglant, je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie

Norah réfléchissait un instant. C'était vrai qu'elle avait déjà eu de longues conversations sur tout et rien avec le fantôme, mais cette fois ci elle pensait que ça n'allait pas vraiment tourner en sa faveur.

-C'est vraiment stupide, dit Norah en dévisageant son amie.

Mais Abigail s'était mise en tête cette idée, et il était très difficile de la faire changer d'avis quand elle avait décidé de faire ou d'avoir quelque chose.

* * *

Au soir, Norah attendit sur son lit l'heure où elle devrait partir. Abigail lui avait donné rendez-vous au premier étage. La jeune fille était en pyjama, assise en tailleur sur son lit, en attendant que l'heure passe. Quand elle vit sur sa montre posée à côté d'elle qu'il était vingt-trois heures, elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama, et prit sa baguette dans sa main. Doucement, elle poussa la porte du dortoir des filles, pour arriver dans cette pièce, éclairée par une faible lueur verdâtre. La jeune fille sursauta en entendant des voix sur le canapé, les préfets, visiblement. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, et quitta la salle commune en catimini.

Heureuse qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle se précipita vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du viaduc. Se faisant toute petite, sans éclairer quoique ce soit, elle traversa le viaduc, la cour, et entra dans le grand hall, avant de monter au premier étage.

Le château était très différent la nuit. Un calme mystérieux, presque angoissant s'y était installé. La faible lueur de lune éclairait les longs couloirs vides, à travers les grands vitraux. Norah était à l'affût du moindre bruit, se répétant sans cesse que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté. Elles pouvaient risquer l'expulsion, des retenues, ou faire perdre des points à sa maison. Et vu les gens qu'il s'y trouvait, elle préférait ne pas paraître comme un boulet.

La fillette aperçu une silhouette fine au bout du couloir, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie, qui était aussi en pyjama. Abigail lui adressa un grand sourire, contente qu'elle soit venue. Cependant, elle paraissait plus paniquée que devant la Grande Salle.

-Tu es prête ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Sûrement. Je ne vois quand même pas l'utilité de faire ça, répondit Norah, sur le même ton.

Les fillettes commencèrent à avancer vers le deuxième étage, en passant par les grands escaliers. Abigail pensait que c'était l'endroit le plus approprié, s'il y avait quelqu'un, elles auraient le temps de se cacher. Elles tournèrent au deuxième étage, et attendirent, cachées dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, que quelqu'un arrive.

Quinze minutes plus tard, toujours rien. Trente minutes plus tard, pareil. Norah commençait à fatiguer et à s'ennuyer, tandis que son amie était toujours aux aguets.

-Il va forcément revenir, répéta-t-elle, inlassablement.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer ? Si on nous voit ici, on aura des ennuis.

-Non ! Je veux savoir !

Norah roula des yeux, et continua de jouer avec sa baguette. Elle éclairait la petite salle de classe avec l'incantation « _lumos_ ».

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Norah se redressa tandis qu'Abigail regardait vers le couloir interdit, impatiente. La fillette aux cheveux châtain remarqua que le front de sa camarade se plissa.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Qui ça ?

-Hermione, Harry, Ron et Neville...

Norah se pencha davantage sur Abigail pour pouvoir les apercevoir. Elle regarda ensuite en arrière, et tira Abigail à l'intérieur de la salle.

-Zut ! S'exclama Norah.

-Quoi ?!

-Rusard est là, il faut partir d'ici, ordonna la violoniste.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle prit la porte de derrière, et sortit par la salle suivante, en faisant le moins de bruit possible derrière Rusard, qui avait l'air de chercher les Gryffondor.

Après une course folle, Abigail s'arrêta, épuisée.

-J'en peux plus... On ne peut pas s'arrêter ?

Norah regardait partout, à l'affût d'un bruit quelconque. Elle poussa son amie derrière une armure en entendant des bruits de pas précipités qui venaient vers elles.

-Je vous dis que je ne sais pas, Quirrell ! Lâcha la première voix.

-Wilson, vous le savez forcément, vous y avez été hier ! Répondit la deuxième voix.

-Arrêtez de me mettre la pression avec ça, j'ai d'autres comptes à régler.

La fillette aux cheveux châtain se tenta à jeter un coup d'œil. Elle aperçut le garçon de la veille, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air très content d'être là.

-Vous avez pourtant promis, votre tante-

-Je sais ce que ma tante souhaite, Quirrell !

Norah fronça le visage, tout en continuant de tenir Abigail pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle avait le cœur battant, et se demandait vraiment de quoi ils pouvaient parler.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, continua Wilson.

Une personne s'éloignait, puis l'autre. Norah et Abigail se précipitèrent vers les grands escaliers, le souffle court.

-Où était passé le bégaiement de Quirrell ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

-On s'en fout, c'est pas le plus important... Tu crois qu'il le manipule ?

-On devrait en parler, non ?

Norah secoua vivement la tête, en parler était une mauvaise idée.

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée... dit-elle. Peut-être qu'ils recherchent tous les deux quelque chose dans le couloir du deuxième étage ?

Abigail fixa longuement son amie, de ses yeux bleus océans. Tout cela éveillait sa curiosité, et tous ses sens. Elle mourrait d'en savoir plus, d'en découvrir plus sur le garçon et le professeur.

-On devrait lui demander s'il se fait harceler par un professeur, continua Norah.

-Bien-sûr, tu veux lui demander comment ? « Hey, tu ne te ferais pas maltraiter par Quirrell ? Tu veux nous en parler ? ».

-C'est pathétique, dit comme ça... marmonna Norah. Quirrell, quoi. Il a peur de son ombre.

Un rire se fit entendre au loin. Les deux fillettes se regardèrent.

-Peeves, lâcha Abigail.

-Zut, continua Norah, on y va.

Et elles se séparèrent. Abigail monta très rapidement les marches jusqu'à la salle commune et alla directement se mettre au lit. Norah descendit tous les étages, et passa par un passage secret avant de se retrouver dans les cachots. Elle fonça tête baissée jusqu'à sa salle commune où elle put enfin souffler.

Un tas de mystères flottaient sur ce couloir, ce professeur et cet élève. La fillette était persuadée qu'il manigançait quelque chose de travers. Mais elle était trop épuisée pour y réfléchir maintenant.

Norah passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et retourna dans son dortoir, où Millicent Bulstrode ronflait comme un sapeur-pompier. La violoniste étouffa un rire, et alla se mettre au lit, essayant de mettre des explications sur ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu.


	10. Halloween

Le lendemain, Norah descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, l'esprit totalement vidé. Elle salua son amie à la table des Gryffondor, ignora Aaron en lui jetant un regard noir et parti tout de suite s'installer avec les Serpentard. La jeune fille aurait aimé prendre le petit-déjeuner avec son amie mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Elle se contenta de la regarder de loin, en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Tout cela aurait pu leur coûter l'expulsion, pensa avec amertume Norah.

De son côté, Abigail était totalement absorbée par ses pensées, et la conversation qu'elle avait surprise avec Quirrell et ce gars de Poufsouffle se répétait, inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle l'observait avec discrétion, et ne trouva rien à dire sur sa façon d'être.

C'était un grand garçon, avec un long et fin visage et avec des cheveux visiblement teints en brun. On pouvait voir quelques racines blondes à l'extrémité de son crâne. Il semblait toujours plongé dans ses livres, et regardait les gens comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus, avec beaucoup de méfiance. Abigail fut un peu attristé pour lui, elle se disait qu'en tant que préfet, il devait avoir beaucoup de pression. Peut-être que ses parents lui en mettaient aussi ?

La brunette était déterminée à trouver ce qu'il clochait avec ce gars. Elle désirait mettre son nez dedans, pour régler le problème. Après tout, elle supportait moyennement qu'un pauvre garçon comme lui se fasse marcher dessus. Elle était décidée à en parler avec son amie aux cheveux sablés pour trouver une solution et sauver ce garçon de la mauvaise passe dans lequel il était. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage d'Abigail, elle savait qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une héroïne, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était à Gryffondor.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Norah et Abigail n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour se voir, mais passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque en s'aidant pour leurs devoirs. Norah était vraiment larguée en histoire de la magie et heureusement que son amie était là pour rattraper ses lacunes. Aussi, la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé être considéré comme un rat de bibliothèque. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à Poudlard, elle ne consacrait que très peu de temps à ses études, mais sa détermination, dans ce collège, à comprendre tout ce qui lui échappait, changeait complètement la donne.

-Tu devrais lire l' _Histoire de Poudlard_! Conseilla Abigail, sur un ton autoritaire.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas lire, Abi... marmonna Norah.

-Mais tu ne vas jamais avoir de bonnes notes en histoire de la magie...

-En même temps, on peut pas dire que Binns soit très intéressant.

-Eh bien moi, je trouve qu'il l'est. Tout ce qu'il dit est très censé.

-Aucune idée, je dors à la moitié de ses cours, dit Norah en haussant les épaules.

Abigail afficha sa tête boudeuse, que Norah ignora en copiant sur le devoir de son amie. Elles avaient les mêmes cours bien qu'elles étaient de deux maisons complètement différentes. La violoniste n'avait pas dit à sa camarade qu'elle dormait très mal depuis quelque temps, et qu'elle rattrapait donc son sommeil dans les cours les plus ennuyeux. Dont l'histoire de la magie en faisait partie.

Norah avait toujours fait des cauchemars, depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Mais en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que ça se répétait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils approchaient de la période de Noël ?

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intéressant, maintenant que les élèves de première année avaient assimilés les notions les plus fondamentales du fonctionnement de la magie.

Le mercredi de la veille d'Halloween, Norah se réveilla doucement en même temps que les autres, avant de réagir en se bloquant. C'était le 30 octobre. Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait ses onze ans. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, contente de prendre une année de plus, et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-NORAAAAAH !

Une masse brune fonça sur elle, et l'étreignait. Abigail était toute décoiffée et sautillait sur place, presque plus contente que la fillette.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama Abigail, pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Norah rougissait légèrement en voyant quelques regards se tournaient vers elle, notamment de la table des Serpentard. Abigail la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, un grand sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents sur son visage.

-Hm, merci... répondit Norah, qui s'efforçait de rester stoïque.

Abigail l'enlaça de nouveau, et lui embrassa la joue, contente pour elle.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est TA journée ! Dit-elle en levant les bras, euphorique. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a onze ans !

Elle lâcha un rire, alors que Aaron, accompagné des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan entraient dans la Grande Salle, et s'installèrent derrière Abigail. Aaron ne regarda même pas Norah, et la brunette lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Aaron ! T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard ? Reprocha Abigail, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Aaron se frotta la tête et se tourna vers les fillettes avant d'arquer un sourcil.

-Nan, quoi ?

-Tu es _sûr_ de ne rien avoir oublié ? Continua Abigail en pointant vivement Norah avec son menton.

Le brun regarda longuement Norah, sans rien dire, blasé.

-Hm, ouais, j'ai oublié de lui dire à quel point elle paraissait stupide aujourd'hui encore, lança Aaron sur un ton méprisant.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Norah qui commençait à être agacée.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, Aaron, dit Abigail. Réfléchis.

-Ah, j'ai peut-être oublié, aussi, de lui dire que la couleur verte ne lui allait pas du tout, elle est encore plus moche qu'avant, continua Aaron.

-Ferme là, répondit Norah du tac au tac.

-Tu vois, Ab' ? Elle ne veut pas que je lui adresse la parole.

Abigail fronça le visage, se retenant de lui donner un autre coup sur la tête.

-C'est son _**anniversaire**_ , Aaron ! Comment as-tu pu oublier ?! S'énerva Abigail.

Aaron fixa de nouveau longuement la jeune fille et finit par hausser les épaules.

-C'est bien, une année de plus pour elle dans ce monde, dit-il. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était très utile.

-Déjà plus que toi, répondit Norah, qui tripotait nerveusement sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? Renchérit le jeune homme, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

-Tu es ridicule à te donner des airs.

-Je ne fais pas que me plaindre, moi.

Davantage de visage se tournaient vers eux. Fred et George parlaient entre eux en ricanant, et Norah put percevoir qu'il pariait sur celui qui allait gagner cette joute verbale. Abigail les regardait, totalement désemparés.

-Je n'ai pas eu une enfance de petit prince, figure toi, Aaron, dit Norah, sur un ton tranchant.

Abigail s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais préféra éviter, sachant très bien que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

-Et c'est une raison pour te plaindre ?

-Je ne me plains pas. Je ne t'adresse même pas la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Norah serra les poings, elle hésitait vraiment à sortir sa baguette. Mais il y avait trop de gens, et surtout, les professeurs qui n'étaient pas loin. Abigail se mit entre les deux, pour s'interposer corporellement.

-Allez, ça suffit, dit-elle. Vous vous faîtes remarquer.

-Ouais, marmonna Norah. Retourne avec tes petits copains prétentieux de Gryffondor.

Sans rien dire de plus, laissant Abigail interloquée, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea jusque-là table des Serpentard, où elle s'y installa continuant de fusiller du regard le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Abigail, déprimée, s'installa à côté de son frère, toujours aussi surprise et déçue que Norah soit en colère. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Norah mette la rivalité des maisons sur le tapis. Et puis, son frère n'avait même pas souhaité l'anniversaire de Norah. La brunette était sûre qu'il le savait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas le dire.

-Tu es un imbécile, Aaron, dit-elle.

Mais Aaron avait déjà tourné la tête, pas du tout affligé par cette conversation et il continuait à discuter avec les jumeaux en riant. Abigail serra les poings, elle devait vraiment rattraper ça.

-Alors, c'est ton anniversaire, Knightley ?

Norah leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Toujours flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps, Draco Malefoy venait de s'installer en face d'elle, un petit sourire mesquin sur le visage.

-Ouais. Visiblement, grommela-t-elle, plus d'humeur à faire la fête.

La fillette n'avait jamais aimé qu'on en sache trop sur sa vie personnelle, mais elle était souvent trahie par l'expansion de Abigail.

-Joyeux anniversaire, alors, dit-il.

Elle leva un sourcil, légèrement surprise qu'une personne aussi snob que cela lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Elle pensa en riant que s'il savait ses origines, il la considérait plutôt comme de la peste. Peut-être croyait-il qu'elle venait d'une grande et riche famille de sorciers ? Pourtant, elle lui avait précisé au début d'année que ce n'était pas le cas.

En guise de réponse, elle hocha légèrement la tête, avant de retourner dans la contemplation de son café au lait, qu'elle avait pris pour dire de prendre quelque chose. Elle vit Abigail quitter la salle, accompagnée des autres premières années. Norah ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, tout ce que son amie voulait était qu'elle passe une bonne journée, et elle avait tout gâché.

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, c'était plutôt de la faute à Aaron, l'idiot frère d'Abigail. Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui laisser le plaisir de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire.

Abigail partait pour deux heures d'histoire de la magie, tandis que Norah avait encore une heure à tuer. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruissement d'aile, et en voyant son grand-duc se poser devant elle, colis au bec. Pour le remercier, elle lui donna un peu de bacon, et le laissa boire dans son jus de citrouille (boisson singulière qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment).

Norah ouvrit le colis, et afficha un sourire en voyant le contenu du paquet. C'était un cadeau de sa mère et des Matthews, qui contenait des plumes dorés et argentés, un petit bouquin style journal avec une couverture en cuir et des pages pour noter des partitions, de l'encre de différentes couleurs et des nouvelles cordes de violon, pour changer celles abimées avec l'usure. La violoniste se demandait à quoi allait bien pouvoir lui servir tout ça, mais après tout. Elle ouvrit ensuite la lettre qui était avec.

 _Ma chère Norah,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ma grande. Les Matthews m'ont emmené au ... Chemin de Traverse pour qu'on puisse te trouver un cadeau digne de toi. Comme c'était nouveau pour moi, et que ça l'est aussi pour toi, nous avons pris des choses qui te seront sans doutes utile (au moins pour tes devoirs, ah ah !)._

 _Le petit carnet est un journal d'idées, pour que tu puisses composer et noter toutes tes compositions (rien de bien exceptionnel, comme tu peux le remarquer)._

 _Mais voilà, j'espère que cette petite attention te plaira.  
Je t'aime._

 _Ta maman._

Plus loin, il y avait un mot écrit de la main de Lyäna, que Norah s'empressa de lire :

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Norah. Tu rentres bientôt dans le monde des grands. J'espère que tout va bien là-bas, et que Aaron ne t'embête pas trop_ (Norah ria intérieurement) _. Je suis sûre que tu vas devenir une grande sorcière, tout comme Abigail._

 _Félicitations pour tes onze ans._

 _Lyäna et Julian._

Sur le verso de la feuille, la violoncelliste aperçu un message griffonné d'une écriture d'enfant, avec un dessin représentant son frère et elle qui se tenait la main dans un champ de tulipe. Norah tenait une baguette et lançait des paillettes. La jeune fille souri en lisant le message bourré de fautes de son petit frère.

 _Je t'ème for Nora, ma grande sore qui est tro fort parce que cé un magiciene ! Je t é fai 1 dessin pour twa._

Norah se retint de rire, et rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe, avant de tout prendre pour aller déposer ça dans sa malle. Elle alla à la bibliothèque pour le temps qu'il lui restait avant de se diriger vers son cours de botanique.

Abigail était en plein cours d'histoire de la magie, et, pour une fois elle n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle désirait que Norah passe une bonne journée, et elle avait l'impression que c'était légèrement de sa faute que ça avait mal commencé.

A midi, elle prépara donc un panier repas, et alla chercher Norah dans les serres, avant de s'installer près du Cromlech.

Elles passèrent un peu de temps ensemble, bien que la violoniste était toujours en colère par rapport au matin, et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Aaron dans les couloirs, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer un sortilège quelconque à la figure.

Le reste de sa journée d'anniversaire se passa bien. Elle se fit discrète le reste de la journée, et mangea avec Abigail du soir, même si ça ne réjouissait pas forcément aux Gryffondor qu'elle soit à leur table, et que ça ne plaisait pas aux Serpentard qu'elle ne soit pas à leur table.

Au soir, Norah répondit rapidement à sa mère et aux Matthews, pour les remercier. Elle lisait de nouveau la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'aller se coucher, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

Le lendemain, le matin d'Halloween, le professeur Flitwick avait dit qu'ils apprendraient à faire léviter des objets. Le cours avait été aussi mis en commun avec les Serpentard, ce qui ravissait Abigail. Cependant, les Gryffondor étaient d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre, et c'était difficile de faire autrement. Abigail était en binôme avec Lavande Brown et Norah faisait équipe avec Pansy Parkinson, même si elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Bizarrement Pansy avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas.

-N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tourner, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

L'exercice n'était pas simple. Tout le monde répétait inlassablement la formule, mais personne n'arrivait à faire lever la plume. Abigail avait réussi du premier coup, et le professeur l'avait félicité grandement.

-Regardez, miss Matthews a réussi, très bien, très bien ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Pansy claqua sa langue contre son palet, avant d'essayer de faire de même mais sans succès. Elle manqua de faire tomber la plume des pupitres qui se trouvaient en hauteur, mais Norah prit rapidement sa baguette et récita l'incantation précipitamment. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie que la plume tombe sur le sol, et de contourner tout le pupitre pour aller la ramasser.

 _-Wingardium Leviosa_!

La plume évita le sol de peu, et Norah la fit léviter un instant avant de la reposer sur le bureau en face d'elles, en jetant un regard blasé à sa camarade de maison. Le professeur Flitwick couina de plus belle, en tapotant dans ses mains.

-Bien, miss Knightley a réussi aussi ! Cinq points pour Serpentard !

Norah était intérieurement fière d'elle, mais ne préféra rien laisser paraître. Certains Serpentard commencèrent à se plaindre qu'ils auraient eu avoir dix points pour l'avoir rattrapée au vol. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione Granger de réussir, mais ce n'était visiblement pas très étonnant.

-J'étais surprise que tu aies réussi, Norah, dit Abigail à cette dernière à la fin du cours. Je trouve que tu as bien progressé pour-

-Chut ! Interrompit Norah en voyant la troupe à Malefoy passer à côté d'elles, en jetant un regard à cette dernière. Je me suis entraînée, c'est tout.

-Je vois ça, c'est étonnant venant de toi ! Gloussa Abigail.

Elle savait comment son amie était, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement travailler. A l'école, Norah avait toujours été très moyenne.

Mais ici c'était différent. Tous les sens de la violoncelliste s'affolaient, ses réflexes étaient plus vifs qu'avant, elle se sentait plus libre. Et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire encore beaucoup de choses, elle voulait exploiter son potentiel au maximum.

Une délicieuse odeur de citrouille flottait dans les couloirs depuis le matin, et c'était très agréable. Quand, après les cours, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner d'Halloween, elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant les décorations.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, quand tout le monde fut assis à sa place.

Abigail en voulait toujours à son frère de sa réaction de la veille et lui jetait des regards noirs.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser Aaron, lança-t-elle alors que ce dernier discutait.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?

-Pour l'anniversaire de Norah !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème... Elle a été agaçante ces temps-ci.

-Toi aussi tu l'es là ! S'emporta Abigail, avant de se racler la gorge. Bien, de toute manière c'est vos problèmes j'ai rien à voir dedans. Je suis juste déçue de toi.

-Tant pis.

Et il retourna à sa conversation. Norah, à l'autre bout de la salle ne mangeait qu'un tout petit peu, malgré qu'elle s'était habitué à être à Serpentard, elle avait toujours des blocages ridicules.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

-Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Il y eut un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

-Messieurs les préfets (« et mesdames », s'emporta Gemma), veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Tous les Serpentard se levèrent d'un bond, spécialement Malefoy et sa bande qui ne faisait plus du tout le malin ou le snob, et dont le visage était déformé par la frayeur.

-Mon père en entendra parler ! Un troll à Poudlard ! Marmonnait-il tout en ayant l'air de s'évanouir à tout instant.

Norah aperçu Abigail entre les personnes qui se poussaient pour sortir de la salle. Elle paraissait chercher quelque chose du regard, le visage froncé. La jeune fille se faufila entre les tables et la foule pour rejoindre la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais suivre...

Elle regarda la tête rousse qui était à la tête des Gryffondor.

-Weasley ? Continua Norah.

-Alexander n'est pas là.

-Qui ?

-Alexander Wilson. Le Poufsouffle...

-Aaah, lui.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à avancer avec les autres, en essayant de se faire discrète. Les professeurs étaient sortis par une porte à l'arrière.

-Il est préfet en plus, il devrait être là ! beugla Abigail.

Norah se pinça les lèvres. Que pouvait-il faire ? Et Quirrell qui avait prévenu les professeurs et les élèves pouvait-il être au courant ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une feinte, après tout.

-Il a peut-être des ennuis, s'inquiéta Abigail.

-Non, n'y pense même pas. On ne va pas s'amuser à se balader dans le château alors qu'un troll est dans les parages.

-Mais-

-Oublie. Il est peut-être simplement parti aux toilettes.

Elle lui fit un signe de main, et s'empressa de rejoindre les Serpentard. Si elle ne se trouvait pas avec eux, elle aurait des ennuis. Abigail hésita un instant, avant de suivre la troupe des Gryffondor. Elle remarqua cependant que Harry, Ron et Hermione manquaient. Mais elle haussa les épaules, se disant que, avec un troll, on avait peut-être plus facilement envie d'aller faire un tour au petit coin.

* * *

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

 _Oui, au bout du dixième chapitre, j'écris un commentaire..._  
 _Bref, déjà, je voudrais vous remercier, si vous lisez ceci, car c'est un "projet" qui me tient vraiment à coeur. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction en Mai, et je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le tome 3._  
 _J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, au début, à faire interagir des enfants d'onze ans. Mais c'est pas plus mal, car je peux clairement voir l'évolution, maintenant, entre ce tome là, et le troisième._

 _Heu, sinon... Bah encore merci pour votre lecture !_


	11. Le Match de Quidditch

Le temps froid de Novembre enveloppait de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école, et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre, et dans le château, il faisait davantage froid. Sans parler du sous-sol du château, où Norah était forcée de passer le plus clair de son temps.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la température semblait plus glaciale que le reste du château. La cape et l'écharpe aux couleurs verts et argentés étaient devenus les meilleurs amis de Norah, qui passait son temps emmitouflé dedans. Elle était d'ailleurs soulagée de ne toujours pas avoir attrapé de rhume ou de grippe, et remerciait son système immunitaire d'être résistant.

Partout dans le château, on ne parlait que d'une chose : le Quidditch. En effet, la saison avait commencé, et le premier match de l'année, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, avait été annoncé, ce qui attisait davantage la haine entre les deux maisons. Norah n'avait pas encore vu de match de Quidditch et avait hâte de découvrir à quoi ressemblait ce sport, dont tout le monde parlait.

Abigail quant à elle, était vraiment ravi de pouvoir voir enfin son frère en action. Bien-sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu sur un balai, quand elle était plus jeune, et qu'ils partaient en vacances, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer un vrai match. Elle était une des seules, aussi, à savoir que Harry Potter allait jouer en tant qu'attrapeur ( parfois écouter les conversations se révèlait utile) . C'était le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, et avoir un nom célèbre dans l'équipe ne pouvait être que de bonne augure. Elle connaissait déjà toutes les personnes qui jouaient dans l'équipe et en était fière. Aussi, elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient gagner.

Ce matin-là, la veille du match de Quidditch, Abigail et Norah se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour terminer leurs devoirs d'enchantements et de potions. La blonde avait de bonnes notes en potions, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de cuisiner ? Elle savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas forcément suivre scrupuleusement ce qui était indiqué dans la recette, mais plutôt connaître chaque bienfaits et méfaits de l'ingrédient pour en tirer son meilleur potentiel. Norah était toujours emmitouflée dans sa cape, frissonnant sans cesse, et râlant du courant d'airs frisquet qui s'immiscait dans toutes les pièces. Abigail, elle, n'avait que son pull au dessus de sa chemise bien fermée et de sa cravate dont le nœud avait été glissé jusqu'au ras de son cou. Elle regarda son amie aux cheveux châtain une main sur sa hanche.

-Norah, il ne fait pas _si_ froid que ça, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, alors que Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire fixait Norah qui n'avait pas retiré son écharpe, ni son bonnet.

-Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui dors sous un lac, répliqua sèchement Norah.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester près du feu, conseilla t-elle, à Gryffondor, la salle commune est chaude et chaleureuse-

La brunette s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que Norah lui lançait. Elle, n'avait pas la chance d'être au plus haut d'une tour, dans une petite pièce chaleureuse décorée d'un tas de tapisseries.

-Et les autres, comment font-ils ? Demanda Abigail.

-Les autres ?

-Oui, les autres Serpentard.

Norah haussa les épaules. Bizarrement elle avait l'air d'être la seule qui semblait affligée de devoir dormir sous un lac glacé.

-Aucune idée, peut-être qu'en plus d'être fétichiste de leurs sang, ils viennent tous du pôle Nord.

Elle ricana, mais Abigail ne la suivit pas. Cette dernière se contenta de soupirer.

-J'espère au moins que tu t'habitue.

Un haussement d'épaule fut la seule réponse que Norah lui donna. La jeune fille ne cherchait pas à s'intégrer, ayant une mauvaise image de ce qu'ils renvoyaient.

Le soir, Norah retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard où l'ambiance était joviale. Tous espéraient gagner, et c'était compréhensible. Après tout c'était leur fierté, et tout le monde savait que les Serpentard étaient très arrogants. Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et avec une tête de rat qui semblait peu amical, était en pleine conversation avec les autres Serpentard, en énonçant toute ses techniques pour tricher qu'il avait trouvé. Après tout, peu importait le moyen, tant qu'ils gagnaient, c'était le plus important. Tous applaudissaient en les encourageant. Norah se sentait totalement larguée en les entendant parler d'attrapeurs, de batteurs, de Souafle. Mais si elle demandait des explications, ils devineraient tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas issue de parents sorciers, et elle se ferait lynchée sur place. Or, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns que lui avait présenté Malefoy, Nichola fixait Norah, un pli barrant son front. Comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle répondait à son regard, le défiant presque, mais ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il semblait obsédé par elle. Peut-être s'était-elle trahie sans le vouloir ? Peut-être avait-il deviné qu'elle venait d'une famille de Moldus ?

Elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête, ferma son livre, et fut la première à aller se coucher.

\- Il faut vraiment que je ramène un plaid, l'année prochaine, marmonna-t-elle en voyant la simple couette qu'elle avait.

* * *

Du côté de Gryffondor, Abigail s'amusait comme les autres, riant et s'incrustant dans toutes les conversations. Après tout, elle était une princesse, elle avait le droit de savoir tout sur tout le monde.

Elle était encore très perturbée par ce Poufsouffle, Alexander Wilson, qu'elle avait à peine aperçu le matin dernier. Vraiment, elle se posait un tas de questions. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour songer à trouver les réponses de ses inquiètudes .

Le matin, le jour du match, le ciel était clair, l'air était froid et sec. Comme il était samedi, l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire. Norah enfila donc un t-shirt, un sous-pull, un pull, et un gilet, avec un jean ( elle avait évidemment mis des collants en dessous, pour dire d'être au chaud). Elle enfila ses bottines, et prit sa cape et son écharpe sous la main pour les enfiler quand elle sortirait. Rapidement, elle alla jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et comme chaque matin depuis deux mois, s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondor pour saluer son amie. Abigail se leva pour l'enlacer, avant de montrer Aaron, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres pleines.  
\- Il va jouer aujourd'hui !

En effet, Aaron portait un pull rouge rayé jaune, et ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde anxieux ou stressé. Il discutait avec Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley. Aaron leva la tête vers Norah, avant de se retourner vers Lee. Abigail attendait visiblement que la violoniste dise quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres de Norah.

-Tu devrais lui souhaiter bonne chance ! Dit Abigail avec un grand sourire.

-Ha ha, répondit Norah.

Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié le coup de son anniversaire et lui en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Aaron tourna la tête vers Norah et fronça le visage.

-Norah, s'il te plaît, bougonna Abigail, qui en avait assez de leur querelles incessantes.

Norah s'approcha de la table, posa ses deux paumes sur le bois, et se pencha vers Aaron, avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

 _-Bonne chance_ , dit elle avec un certain mépris , j'espère que tu tombera de ton balai, et que tu te cassera une jambe.

Elle se redressa et tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard. Elle avait davantage envie que sa maison gagne, désirant rabattre le clapet à cet abruti. Si ils ne gagnaient pas, elle en ferait une affaire personnelle. Norah souhaita bonne chance au capitaine d'équipe, et se replongea dans un bouquin, pour ne pas avoir à participer aux conversations.

A onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. Abigail était du côté des supporter de Gryffondor, avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Elle avait revêtis les couleurs de sa maison, et avait des jumelles à la main.

Norah quand à elle, était du côté des Serpentard. Elle pouvait à peine apercevoir Abigail de là où elle était. Elle était assise aux côté de Draco Malefoy, de Pansy Parkinson et de Savanna Fuller, une fille de son année qui n'était pas non plus très intégrée. Tous revêtaient les couleurs vertes et argentés de leurs maison. Certains commencèrent déjà à crier de tout leur soûl.

Étonnamment, il y avait plus d'élèves qui portaient les couleurs de Gryffondor que de Serpentard.

Au bout d'un moment étrangement long, les quatorze joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. Norah plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, elle n'avait pas de jumelles. Elle put reconnaître, dans l'équipe des Gryffondor, Fred et George Weasley, Aaron, et Harry Potter.

-Quoi ? C'est Potter leur nouvel attrapeur ? S'écria Malefoy.

Norah pu percevoir une teinte de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Mais il est en première année, renchérit Goyle.

Norah les fixa un moment. Visiblement les premières années n'avaient pas le droit de faire partie de l'équipe. Du côté des Serpentard, la jeune fille remarqua que, contrairement aux Gryffondor, il n'y avait aucune fille dans l'équipe. Tout les garçons étaient grand et baraqués. Marcus Flint regardait le capitaine avec un mauvais œil.

Les balais ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, et Norah pu apercevoir que Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol qui faisait office d'arbitre, libéra une balle qui commença à partir dans tout les sens, puis une petite boule dorée qui disparu très rapidement de sa vue, et enfin elle lança une balle rouge.

-Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle ( Norah comprit que c'était la balle rouge ), dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

-JORDAN !

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le regard de Norah se porta sur la tribune où les professeurs se trouvaient. C'était Lee Jordan qui commentait, un ami des jumeaux, et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près, méfiante.

-Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et.. non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Aaron Matthews, le gardien de Gryffondor.

Norah esquissa une grimace. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à gagner. Abigail quand à elle, se leva et applaudissait la prouesse de son grand frère.

-Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et -AÏE – voilà qui a du faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête – le Souafle aux Serpentard – Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard, envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina – Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Les supporters de Gryffondor laissèrent explosait leur joie, tandis que les partisans de Serpentard se lamentaient. Norah fronça le visage. Si ils avaient été plus méthodique, Gryffondor n'aurait jamais marqué.

-Quel incapable ce gardien, marmonna Norah pour elle-même.

Elle avait globalement compris les règles et le but de ce jeu. C'était assez simple au final, bien que visiblement dur à gérer. Norah regarda Potter en se demandant à quoi pouvait-il servir lui.

De son côté Abigail était vraiment heureuse. Elle applaudissait les Gryffondor en espérant de tout cœur qu'ils gagnent. Elle espérait aussi que Norah souhaitait voir Aaron gagner, malgré leurs différent.

-Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers – attendez un peu – est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche. Norah claqua sa langue contre son palet d'agacement. Comment des abrutis pareils pouvaient représenter leurs maisons ? C'était vraiment des gros baraqués sans cervelle ?

Norah vit que Harry plongé dans la direction de la petite lueur doré. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côté pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

La chataîn se demandait pourquoi ils ne continuaient pas de jouer, et son regard ne cessait de parcourir tout le terrain. Elle essayait de comprendre, d'analyser.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçu que Flint s'était interposé entre Harry et le Vif d'or, qui avait du dévier violemment.

-Faute ! Hurlèrent les Gryffondor.

-C'est pas vrai, grommela Norah, qui se disait que les Serpentard étaient vraiment pas doué.

Si c'était ça les techniques de triche qu'il avait, ils allaient forcément se faire remarquer, et donc être désavantagé. « Quels abrutis. »

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

A côté de Abigail, Dean Thomas hurlait.

-Renvoyez-le ! Carton rouge !

La brune esquissa un sourire en entendant Ron rétorquait qu'ils n'étaient pas au football. Son regard parcourait les gradins, et elle aperçu Alexander, qui n'avait pris parti pour aucune équipe visiblement. Il était là, mais regardait partout, comme affolé que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Abigail fronça le visage, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer autant.

-Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie.. reprit Jordan.

-Jordan ! Protesta le professeur McGonagall

-Je voulais dire, après cette faute révoltante.

-Jordan, je vous préviens..

-D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

«Il aura du le tuer si c'était son intention, pas le rater » pensa Norah, en maudissant son équipe de tout son être. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être rabaissée à Aaron. Elle désirait le voir souffrir, pas heureux.

Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint – qui double Spinnet – double Bell – un Cognard le frappe au visage, j'espère qu'il a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisantais professeur.. Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

-Enfin ! S'écria Norah alors que tout les supporters poussèrent des exclamations.

Abgail applaudissait poliment, et fixa Norah. Elle avait l'air différente, ses yeux roses fixaient chaque mouvement de terrain avec un intérêt qui lui était peu commun. Elle avait presque l'air de s'amuser, ce qui fit dessiner un sourire sur le visage d'Abigail. Quand Hagrid fit remarquer que le balai de Harry partait dans tout les sens, la brunette s'empressa de regarder. En effet, le balai de l'attrapeur semblait être devenu fou.

Tandis que les Serpentard se moquaient de ce qui arrivait à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, et criaient en cœur « tombe!tombe!tombe », Norah laissa son regard vagabonder sur tout le terrain. Marcus Flint marqua cinq buts, mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Quel boulet », pensa t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Potter semblait avoir reprit le contrôle de son balai. Après une descente en piquée sur le sol, la foule remarqua qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

Il avait attrapé le Vif d'or.  
Norah pu apercevoir que les panneaux qui indiquaient le score montèrent rajoutèrent cent cinquante points à Gryffondor et Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Norah, sans comprendre.

Tout les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie. La vision d'Aaron heureux au milieu de son équipe rendait la jeune fille malade. C'était une blague.

Marcus Flint continua de crier qu'il ne l'avait pas attrapé mais avalé, mais visiblement ce n'était pas interdit.

Les Serpentard descendirent, déçus des gradins, certains discutant des résultats du match.

-Si Potter n'avait pas fait son petit tour de ballet aérien, on aurait pu gagner, dit Malefoy.

-Ouais, sauf que l'équipe s'y prend mal pour gagner, lança Norah, qui était derrière lui.

Lui et ses sbires se retournèrent, arquant un sourcil.

-Tu t'y connais en Quidditch, Knightley ?

-Oui, mentit-elle sans remords, et je pense que c'est très tactique. Vous pouvez tricher, mais ce que l'équipe à fait, était de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Elle secoua la tête en voyant les Gryffondor qui chantaient à tue-tête. Abigail aperçu Norah, qui passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle était vraiment vexée qu'ils aient perdu.

Abigail ouvrit la bouche, interloquée qu'elle l'ignore ainsi.

Norah continuait d'avancer vers le château, avec les autres Serpentard. Si elle pouvait, elle aurait foutu deux baffes à Marcus Flint en lui disant que c'était un incapable. Mais au vu de sa corpulence, ce serait plutôt elle qui aurait eu mal.

-Bande de boulets.. Se faire battre par les Gryffondor... marmonnait Norah.

-Je pensais que ta « meilleure amie » était à Gryffondor, Knightley, ricana Pansy Parkinson.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. On a perdu. On a eu l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose, tss…

Les première année la regardèrent légèrement surpris. C'était la première fois en deux mois qu'elle leur parlait autant. Mais Norah n'y faisait pas attention, elle était remontée que son équipe ai perdu face aux Gryffondor, ces prétentieux dont l'arrogance atteignait des sommets.

-Ces abrutis de Gryffondor, là.. continua Norah, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en prenant une mine renfrognée.

Les Serpentard lâchèrent un petit rire, et Norah les suivit jusque la salle commune, où elle se retint de foutre une gifle au capitaine. Elle se mit ensuite dans son coin, en essayant de mémoriser tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas, mais elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus.

* * *

Abigail était avec Aaron, et le reste des Gryffondor. Pourquoi Norah l'avait-elle ignorée délibérément ? En empruntant le chemin pour rentrer, elle vit que Alexander n'était pas loin. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui adressa son sourire parfait.

-Hey ! Tu es Alexander Wilson, c'est ça ?

Alexander lui adressa un sourire.

-C'est bien moi. Tu es Abigail Matthews ? Ton frère a été génial.

-Oui, je suis fière de lui !

Abigail le trouvait très charismatique. Il avait un petit sourire très amical et dégageait une aura très agréable. Elle continua de lui parler un instant, avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui.  
\- Où est le grand champion, Potter ? Demanda t-il, alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes du château.

-Aucune idée, répondit en haussant les épaules Abigail.

-Il traîne toujours avec ce rouquin, et cette..

Alexander s'arrêta, son visage avait pris soudain un expression de dégoût. Abigail fronça le visage un instant, perplexe, avant de sourire de nouveau.

-Hermione ?

-Oui, elle.

Alexander ne souriait plus. Peut-être que Hermione lui avait fait quelque chose de mal, pensa la brunette.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle en commençant à monter les escaliers de marbre.

Elle hésita un instant, puis continua :

-Surtout, ne te laisse pas faire. Tu as l'air très gentil. Reste comme tu es !

Elle lâcha un rire, avant de lui faire signe, et de monter dans les escaliers. Ce garçon n'avait rien de méchant, et elle devait en informer Norah au plus vite. Mais pour le moment, elle allait juste profiter avec les autres de la fête donnée en l'honneur de l'équipe dans la Salle Commune.


	12. Le Miroir du Rised

Noël approchait à grands pas. Chaque matin, Poudlard se réveillait sous une épaisse couche de neige et le lac restait gelé. La jeune fillette de Serpentard avait de plus en plus froid, malgré les feux crépitant dans la Grande Salle et la salle commune, qui lui semblait toujours aussi peu accueillante. La couleur verte et l'emplacement de celle-ci n'arrangeait rien. Malgré sa réaction après la défaite de son équipe de Quidditch, Norah ne s'était pas plus intégrée aux autres Serpentard. Elle avait adressé de nouveau la parole à Abigail, qui lui avait fait une sévère remontrance sur sa façon de réagir, et lui avait reproché d'être une mauvaise perdante. Bien sûr qu'elle était une mauvaise perdante. Surtout en face d'Aaron, qui ne l'avait totalement snobé depuis l'avant-match et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Comme une évidence, Norah avait fini par tomber malade, et avait enfin découvert l'infirmerie de l'école, gérée par Madame Pomfresh. Elle lui avait donné des remèdes miracles qui l'avait guérie presque immédiatement, mais qui ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir froid. Des courants d'air polaires s'engouffraient dans tout le château, qui était peu isolé, et souvent la jeune fille regrettait son petit appartement chaleureux.

Ce matin-là, elle croisa Abigail dans le hall d'entrée en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Hey, Norah !

La blonde leva les yeux vers son amie, qui souriait.

-Maman m'a dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester ici pendant les vacances ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Norah resta un instant bloqué devant elle.

-Que... quoi ? Tu ne rentres pas à la maison ?

-Non, et visiblement, toi non plus, renchérit-elle sans cesser de sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave !

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres. Elle allait vraiment passer Noël et Nouvel an loin de sa famille ? Elle sentit un nœud se formait dans son ventre. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir décompresser après ces premiers mois, il n'y en était rien.

Dans l'après-midi, McGonagall, la sous-directrice, demanda quels élèves avaient l'intention de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances. Seuls Norah et un autre garçon levèrent la main. Tous les autres rentraient chez eux, visiblement, sans étonnait la jeune fille, qui savait que la plupart était des fils à maman et papa.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi sa mère ne désirait-elle pas qu'elle revienne. N'accordait-elle pas une réelle importance à ces fêtes familiales, à la base ? Surtout pour Nouvel An...

Le cœur de Norah se serrait de nouveau, alors qu'elle quittait les cachots gelés du cours de potion. Malefoy passa à côté d'elle, l'air toujours hautain.

\- Mon père m'a dit qu'il m'offrirait un super cadeau cet année, disait-il, je suis sûr que ça va être quelque chose de très coûteux, comme d'habitude. Sans doute un nouveau balai.

Lui et ses amis s'arrêtèrent en remarquant Norah.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Noël, Knightley ? Étonnant, dit Malefoy sur son ton railleur habituel.

\- Ma mère a des obligations, répondit sèchement Norah, avant de s'empresser de le devancer pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de question qui pourraient la trahir.

Rien que de savoir qu'elle resterait dans ce château froid et inhospitalier la rendait malade. Puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? Passer son temps à la bibliothèque, encore ?

Après avoir traversé le viaduc gelé, elle rejoignit Abigail qui l'attendait dans la cour de l'entrée. La brunette portait sa cape, son chapeau et son écharpe, en plus de gants en laine. Elle lui fit un grand signe avant de lui prendre la main. Abigail était ravie de rester là pour Noël. Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible à Poudlard, de discuter avec les profs hors cours, de flâner dans les couloirs sans avoir peur de remontrances. Et puis son frère lui avait toujours dit que les Noëls à Poudlard valaient largement le coup, et restait bien meilleur que de s'enfermer avec la famille.

\- Norah, viens voir ! Ils ont décoré la Grande Salle, et c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Abigail en attirant cette dernière à l'intérieur.

Elles traversèrent le hall, et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le sourire d'Abigail ne quittait pas son visage en observant chaque décoration magnifiquement disposée. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbre de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées.

-Whaaa, dit Abigail, admirative.

Norah ne disait rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver la décoration vraiment jolie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'écria Abigail en se tournant brusquement vers sa camarade. J'ai appris que Alexander Wilson resterait là pour les vacances !

La violoniste arqua un sourcil. Elle était encore avec cette histoire ?

\- Et ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai, je t'ai pas dit...

Norah fronça le visage, attendant que son amie s'exprime.

\- Je lui ai parlé, finit-elle par dire, et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Il est gentil, charmant... peut-être même _trop_ gentil.

\- Et, donc ?

\- Bah, je pense qu'il se fait marcher sur les pieds, tu vois... continua Abigail en se mordant la lèvre. Et ça me rend triste.

\- Et tu penses que nous, première année, on peut faire quelque chose ?

Abigail posa ses mains sur sa taille, et regarda sa camarade avec son visage intransigeant.

\- Norah ! Où est passé ta fougue ? S'exclama-t-elle, comme outrée. _Bien sûr_ qu'on peut faire quelque chose.

La jeune sorcière roula des yeux. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à rattraper, beaucoup de connaissances à avoir pour ne pas paraître trop à la masse.

-Bien, soupira Norah. Tu veux faire quoi ? Se balader encore dans le château à minuit ?

\- Mais nooon. On pourrait aller lui parler directement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cendrés trouvait vraiment cette idée stupide, mais elle se contenta de lever doucement les épaules, l'air désinvolte.

\- Comme tu veux. Si on réussit à lui parler pourquoi pas, avait-elle répondu sur un ton désintéressé.

* * *

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, et que le château fut vidé de la plupart des élèves, Norah se rendit compte à quel point elle se sentait seule. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, seul cinq élèves s'y trouvaient, et elle était seule dans le dortoir. Beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard venait d'une grande famille et allaient les rejoindre pour Noël. La jeune fille n'avait pas envoyé de message à sa mère pour savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas d'elle pour Noël et Nouvel An. Elle devait s'avouer que sa mère et son frère lui manquait. Norah essayait donc de passer le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur de la salle commune de Serpentard, qui lui rappelait juste à quel point elle était seule et rejetée.

Abigail quant à elle, préférait rester dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était encore plus chaleureuse que quand les autres élèves s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'une autre fille dans son dortoir, et seul Harry et Ron étaient restés, en première année. Aaron restait avec les jumeaux Weasley, et Abigail profitait de son temps libre pour lire tranquillement au coin du feu. Cependant, elle savait que Norah devait s'ennuyait, et elles se retrouvaient donc souvent à l'extérieur des dortoirs, allant à la bibliothèque ou à la Grande Salle, ou découvrant chaque parcelle du château en y vagabondant tel des âmes perdues.

La brunette n'arrêtait pas de montrer son enthousiasme face à tout cela, et était surprise que Norah ne le partage pas. Elle parlait des cadeaux qu'elle allait recevoir, tout en essayant de faire tirer un sourire à sa grande amie. Elle était tellement excitée par l'approche des fêtes, qu'elle ne pensait quasiment plus à Alexander, et pourtant, elles le croisaient souvent dans les couloirs.

Alexander était rarement accompagné, et tout comme Abigail et Norah, se baladait dans les couloirs, un air grave sur le visage. Cependant, quand il voyait les jeunes filles, il leur adressait un petit sourire sincère.

Souvent, elles s'installaient à la table des Gryffondor, Abigail jouait aux échecs version sorciers avec son frère, tandis que Norah lisait un livre à côté d'elle, ne regardant que d'un œil distant leurs parties. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Aaron ce qu'il s'était passé à son anniversaire, et la défaite des Serpentard lui restait encore au travers de la gorge. Les deux jeunes gens ne se regardaient même plus.

La veille de Noël, Abigail était triste de devoir laisser son amie seule. Elle avait demandé à McGonagall si ce n'était pas possible, cette fois de faire abstraction aux règlements et de laisser Norah venir dormir avec elle, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. C'est le cœur lourd, après avoir bien mangé au soir, qu'elles durent se séparer.

\- Demain matin, tu viens dès la première heure devant la Grande Salle, okay ? Avait dit Abigail en lui tenant les mains.

\- Oui, oui...

\- Je suis vraiment déçue qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble... bougonna Abigail.

\- Moi aussi.

« _J'ai jamais passé un Noël aussi déprimant_ » pensa la jeune fille alors que sa camarade lui lâchait les mains. Abigail lui fit de grands signes pour lui dire bonne nuit, et elles se séparèrent dans les grands escaliers de marbre. La brunette devait monter, et l'autre devait descendre jusque dans les sous-sols. Elle prenait un raccourci pour éviter de traverser le viaduc gelé et glissant.

Dans le dortoir vide, Norah réfléchissait longuement, allongée sur son lit. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort venant de sa mère, un sourire de son frère. Un peu de chaleur humaine et de compassion face à cette épreuve qu'elle vivait seule. Face à ce changement soudain qui lui tombait dessus et qu'elle devait affronter sans pouvoir en parler à quiconque. Et surtout, surtout des bras de son père. Norah se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle expira longuement, avant de se redresser brusquement. Mettant ses cheveux rebelles en arrière, elle attrapa son violon qu'elle n'avait pas encore sorti depuis la rentrée. Une fille de son dortoir, Savanna Fuller, lui avaient demandé si elle jouait, et si elle pouvait leur faire une démonstration, mais fatiguée de ses journées, elle avait toujours refusé.

La fillette s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de son lit, et installa son instrument sur son épaule, vérifiant qu'il était bien accordé. Elle sortit ensuite l'archet, puis prit son morceau de colophane pour le faire glisser dessus. Comme cela lui avait manqué. Sans plus attendre, elle fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes, se laissant emporter par une musique simple et mélodieuse. Son regard rosé observait ses doigts, qui appuyaient un par un sur chaque corde. Elle avait tellement besoin d'extérioriser. Plus les notes s'élevaient dans l'air, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La mélodie était lente, mais émotive. L'archet semblait être pourvu d'une vie propre, se déplaçant à son bon vouloir. Elle montait cependant légèrement en crescendo, les mouvements de Norah se faisaient plus rapide, à mesure que le rythme accéléré, accompagné du souffle de la jeune fille.

Et puis elle arrêta.

Doucement, elle rangea son instrument. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et aperçu un tentacule. Elle se demandait brièvement si le Calmar Géant ressentait le froid, puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle aperçut une petite pile de cadeaux au bord de son lit. Elle se leva, attacha ses cheveux, et regarda rapidement qui lui avait envoyé des cadeaux. Sa mère, sa tante, ses grands-parents, et les Matthews. Elle fut d'abord surprise d'avoir reçu un cadeau de sa tante et de ses grands-parents, qui ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle était une sorcière, et se demanda ensuite qui avait déposé ces cadeaux. Mais, blasée, la jeune fille soupira, et sans prendre la peine de les ouvrir, se dirigea à la douche.

A peine fut-elle sortie des dortoirs, que la préfète des Serpentard l'intercepta.

-Joyeux Noël Knightley ! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est toi qui a joué du violon hier ?

Norah acquiesça, sans sourire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

-Tu es douée, dit Gemma Farley, la préfète.

-Merci, Farley, répondit simplement la fillette.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle quitta la salle commune.

* * *

Abigail quant à elle, s'était réveillée avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle s'était empressée d'ouvrir la montagne de cadeaux qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, et souriait en voyant que Mrs Weasley lui avait offert, cette année encore, un pull violet qu'elle avait-elle même fait. Elle l'enfila, avant d'ouvrir toutes les boîtes de bonbons qu'on lui avait offertes, des bijoux, des nouvelles tenues... Bref, une véritable princesse gâtée.

Après s'être empressée de s'habiller, elle sortit du dortoir, et aperçu son frère avec Fred et George Weasley.

-Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! Lança-t-elle aux trois garçons.

Aaron ne lui répondit pas, tandis que les jumeaux remarquèrent le pull de la jeune fille.

-Tiens, tu en as eu un aussi, dit Fred.

-Aaron aussi en a eu un, mais il ne veut pas le mettre, continua George en lançant un regard malicieux à son frère jumeau.

-N'y pense même pas, George, dit d'un ton blasé Aaron, sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

Les jumeaux portaient chacun un pull-over bleu dont l'un portait un grand « F » sur la poitrine et l'autre un grand « G ». Fred attrapa le pull vert d'Aaron, et se mit devant lui.

-Tu devrais pourtant, on pourrait faire une jolie photo.

George le rejoignit, posant son bras sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

-Maman serait très contente de voir qu'on porte ce qu'elle nous a tricoté avec amour, dit-il en riant.

-Vous êtes gentils, mais non, répliqua sèchement Aaron.

Les deux se regardèrent avant d'essayer de mettre le pull à Aaron par la force, ce qui ne servit concrètement à rien. Le brun se retrouva davantage décoiffé, et le pull à moitié mis. Résigné, il finit cependant par l'enfiler aussi.

Quand Ron et Harry descendirent à leur tour, Abigail leur souhaita un joyeux Noël, et tous rirent en voyant qu'ils avaient tous un pull à la mode Weasley. Abigail mit cependant fin à la discussion disant qu'elle devait rejoindre Norah.

-Tu vas vraiment passer Noël avec elle ? Demanda Aaron, en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Aaron ! Elle est ma meilleure amie, et elle se retrouve seule dans la salle commune de Serpentard !

-Bien, va perdre ton temps avec elle alors, dit-il.

-Hey, Abi, dit Fred après avoir essayé désespérément d'obliger son grand frère à porter le pull que sa mère lui avait tricoté, on va se faire une bataille de boules de neige cette après-midi, tu n'as qu'à venir avec elle.

-Fred ! C'est une Serpentard ! Lança Ron en paraissant soudainement choqué.

\- Elle ne s'appelle pas Malefoy pour autant, rétorqua George en riant. Puis c'est Noël.

Abigail afficha un grand sourire, les jumeaux étaient vraiment des gens bien.

-Ok ! Je lui demanderais !

-Cherche pas, Fred, elle va refuser, vu qu'on a battu l'équipe de Serpentard au match, dit Aaron sur un ton blasé. Vous faîtes aussi parti de l'équipe, elle vous fera la gueule aussi.

La brunette mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Elle avait ses raisons d'être en colère contre toi, Aaron ! Tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté avec elle ?!

\- Bien, génial, ça me fait une belle jambe, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu es incorrigible ! Dit-elle de son ton supérieur, puis elle se tourna vers les Weasley et Harry. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Elle leur fit un signe de la main, avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la salle.

Norah l'attendait dans le hall, vêtue de sa cape et de son écharpe, ne quittant pas les couleurs de Serpentard. Quand elle vit Abigail arrivait avec ce pull violet grossièrement tricoté à la main, elle arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le pull.

-Un pull de Mrs Weasley ! Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle ait pensé à moi ! Gloussa la jeune fille en guise de réponse. Ça va, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ?

-'sais pas. J'ai pas ouvert mes cadeaux.

La brunette resta un instant bloqué là, sans tilter. Norah devait être la seule enfant qui ne se pressait pas d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir d'exaspération, et entraîna Norah dans la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle était quasiment vide, et tous les élèves s'étaient regroupé autour d'une table. Le repas était délicieux, et Norah profita de l'occasion pour manger goulûment, tout comme son amie. Dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles et partout sur les tables, des pochettes surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. Les Weasley, Harry et Aaron vinrent s'installer près des filles, et Norah partagea une pochette surprise avec George, qui détonna dans une explosion de paillettes de toutes les couleurs, et en sortit un magnifique chapeau haut-de-forme et des souris blanches vivantes, ce qui décrocha un léger sourire sur le visage de Norah, bien qu'elle ne se sentît pas très à l'aise au milieu des Gryffondor, et même ici, loin des siens.

La blonde discuta ensuite avec Harry, dont elle trouvait la cicatrice particulière.

-Et… tu t'es fait ça comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ron et Harry parurent tous les deux surpris de sa question. Le petit brun passa sa main sur son front, comme s'il tentait de tâter la cicatrice.

-Tu ne sais pas ? S'exclama Ron, choqué.

-Bah non, sinon je poserais pas la question, rétorqua Norah.

-Mais tu sors d'où ?

Norah fronça le visage. Pourquoi elle aurait dû le savoir ?

-C'est Voldemort qui m'a fait ça... quand je n'avais qu'un an, finit par répondre Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde frissonna en entendant le nom de Voldemort.

-Gnieh, qui ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Norah.

Abigail lui donna un coup léger dans les côtes avant de se pencher vers elle, tandis qu'Aaron se moquait de l'ignorant de la fillette.

-Le Lord Noir dont je t'ai parlé, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Norah. C'est pour ça que Harry est célèbre.

-Ah, je vois, dit Norah qui ne voyait pas du tout en fait.

Aaron était toujours plié en deux, l'ignorance de Norah le faisait rire, ce qui énerva cette dernière. Elle se retint de lui lancer un sort encore une fois, et fut une des première à sortir de table, Abigail sur ses talons. Norah marchait vite, et la brune avait du mal à la rattraper.

-Norah, stop ! Lança-t-elle, essoufflée.

La blonde ralentit, tout en empruntant l'escalier de marbre, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

-Aaron est vraiment idiot, dit Abigail en la rattrapant.

-Oh, ça oui.

Il doit pas comprendre dans quel état émotionnel tu es.

« _Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes aussi_ » pensa Norah.

-Ça va.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Norah !

Elle attrapa le poignet de son amie et la fit retourner vers elle. Abigail connaissait ce regard, elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Norah allait mal, elle le voyait. Mais la jeune fille se dégagea, avant de soupirer de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas craqué et elle n'allait sûrement pas craquer devant la brunette. Les yeux bleu océan d'Abigail se plongèrent dans ceux de son amie de toujours, elle pouvait voir sa tristesse, elle pouvait la ressentir. La violoniste n'avait jamais été bien durant cette période.

Norah recommença à avancer sans but dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, et visiblement Abigail non plus.

-No', je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit d'être là.

Mais Norah se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son visage se barra d'un pli quand elle vit qu'une des portes était entrouverte. Doucement, elle y entra, suivie d'Abigail et elles se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Des pupitres et des chaises étaient entassés contre les mur, et la salle était vraiment très poussiéreuse. Norah avançait dans la faible lueur que dégageait les fenêtres, vers les tables. Le regard d'Abigail s'était posé sur autre chose, quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là habituellement.

C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus-du miroir. Abigail, impressionnée par la beauté de ce miroir, plissa les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »

Elle se mit devant, et étouffa un cri de surprise. Le miroir la reflétait elle, mais elle paraissait plus vieille. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, elle avait grandi, et un insigne brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle était préfète en chef. A côté d'elle se trouvait Norah, qui avait aussi grandi, et les deux souriaient. Abigail se retourna brutalement. Norah n'était pas à côté d'elle, mais bien à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce miroir montrait l'avenir ?

-No... Norah ! Viens-voir !

La jeune fille aux cheveux clairs leva la tête vers son amie, avant de la rejoindre.

-Regarde, je pense que ce miroir reflète notre avenir.

Norah plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien.

-Quoi ?

-Mais si, met toi à ma place !

Norah s'exécuta, et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

-Alors ? S'empressa de demander Abigail. Tu as vu à quel point on est jolies ?!

Mais Norah ne se voyait pas avec Abigail. Elle se voyait seule. Le miroir la reflétait, maintenant, cependant elle paraissait encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Un rictus mauvais était dessiné sur son visage, et elle semblait jeter des sorts à tout va. Autour d'elle, se trouvait des personnes, dont Aaron, et d'autres, qui semblaient être terrifié de sa supposée force mystique, de celle que le reflet possédait. Elle se voyait elle, mais puissante, puissante comme jamais. Un énorme serpent était enroulé autour de sa jambe, et les yeux roses de la jeune fille étaient dépourvus de chaleur, d'énormes poches s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux, et son visage était émacié de manière terrifiante.

Norah s'empressa de reculer. L'avenir, vraiment ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne pouvait pas être l'avenir.

-Non, Ab', je ne pense pas que ce soit l'avenir.

Elle fit volteface au miroir, elle ne pouvait pas se voir davantage comme cela, terrifiée de sa propre apparence.

-Je pense que... c'est...

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

-Ce que vous désirez le plus, oui, dit une voix grave derrière elles.

Les deux fillettes se tournèrent et vit Dumbledore, comme si c'était normal, le directeur à l'entrée de la salle de classe désaffecté.

-Je ne pensais pas que des élèves viendrait s'aventurer ici, dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire paisible.

-Professeur, je... nous sommes désolées, s'exclama Abigail. Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions !

\- Ce n'est rien, miss Matthews.

Abigail se pinça les lèvres, avant de demander timidement.

\- Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est, ce miroir ?

-Le miroir du Risèd. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il vous montre votre plus profond désir.

 _Son plus profond désir_. Ces mots se répétaient inlassablement dans la tête de Norah. Alors ce qu'elle désirait le plus, c'était la puissance ? Que les gens la craignent ?! Rien que cette image d'elle la fit trembler.

\- Donc, dit Abigail. Ce que je désir le plus, c'est de rester pour toujours avec Norah... Et d'être préfète en chef ?

-Une belle chose, l'amitié, dit Dumbledore sans cesser de sourire. Vous êtes ambitieuse, miss Matthews.

Norah préférait ne rien dire. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'Abigail le sache, et encore moins Dumbledore. Sans rien dire, elle s'empressa de quitter la salle. La violoniste était terrifiée de l'image qu'avait renvoyé le miroir d'elle. Abigail la regarda partir, interloquée, tandis que Dumbledore continuait de sourire. La brune ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce que Norah avait bien pu voir ?

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, dit Abigail. Mais je pense que je devrais la rejoindre... Excusez-moi.

Elle s'inclina légèrement avant de partir, tandis que le professeur les suivait du regard. Abigail chercha Norah partout, mais elle était introuvable. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle partit quand même faire la bataille de boule de neige avec les garçons.

Norah s'était réfugiée dans un coin du château, cette image d'elle lui restait en tête. Comment ne pouvait-elle même pas savoir ce qu'elle désirait, elle ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de ne plus rien ressentir.

Était-ce la vérité ?

Elle tenta de se calmer, peu à peu. Son pouls diminua progressivement. Elle poussa des longs soupirs pour tenter de se calmer une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre Abigail et les autres Gryffondor près du lac. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure, et à défaut de ne pas pouvoir lancer de sorts sur Aaron, elle s'acharna sur lui à coup de boules de neige. Tous riaient de bon cœur, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que la journée se termina.

De retour dans sa chambre, la violoniste se décida à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Des friandises, des livres, un livre de partitions, et tout un tas d'autre choses. Elle partit ensuite se coucher.

Son sommeil fut tumultueux. Elle voyait encore la mort de son père, comme si elle y était, mais cette fois ci, elle y était vraiment matériellement. Et ce fut elle qui causa la mort de son propre père. Elle se revoyait devant le miroir, puissante, sans sentiments, sans rien. Et ce serpent, qui ondulait sous ses jambes...

C'est en tremblant et en sursaut qu'elle se réveilla au petit matin. Et elle se rendit compte que le nouvel an, ce moment tant redouté chaque année depuis cinq ans, n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

* * *

Après quelques longs mois d'absences, je publie le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai très peu écris ces temps-ci à mon plus grand malheur, je ne respecte pas mes propres objectifs ahah.  
J'essayerais de poster la suite dans la semaine, et de reprendre un rythme de publications réguliers, sachant que j'ai une vingtaine de chapitres qui n'attendent qu'à être lus !


End file.
